Dimensional Demigods
by GerG SnamrekcotS
Summary: Far in the depths of the multiverse one of its travelers was contemplating what to do. He was very, very bored and as a person he knew would say "boredom is the enemy of immortality."In a very complex ritual (eeni meeni miny moe) he came up with which people he would annoy/make stronger. The dimensions he chose were Percy Jackson and Pokegirls.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing._

 _This story is a crossover of the Percy Jackson Series and Pokegirls. Yes this story will contain smut, so if you're too young as in under the age of 16_ _DO NOT READ THIS STORY_ _!_ _I will take this down if asked by Fanfiction then repost it once the Adult content is removed._

 **** ** _Takes place during Chapter: XLII of Blood of Olympus_**

Percy, Annabeth, and Piper just finished navigating the tunnels of Athens towards the Acropolis, to stop a race of Giants that wanted to wake Gaia. Piper had used her charm-speak to sing to the _Gemini_ king and his people, tricking them into allowing safe passage. Once they reached the end of the tunnel Piper used her charm-speak to send the _Gemini_ (AN: Gemini are human from the waist up but are snake from the waist down) back to their home. As they continued on their way, Hazel's illusionary spell, which she cast on them before the three left the ship Argo II, took affect and made them look like the Earthbound (AN: Four-armed humanoid monsters).

The demigods then separated to get to the Acropolis, Percy and Annabeth went one way while Piper went another. Piper snuck around the Giant's forces, while taking out any single or small groups of monsters. She and the other two demigods had an important job to do. She had to disable the Giant's artillery to allow her demigod reinforcements from the ship to arrive.

While Piper was still hidden and making her way to the Acropolis she heard a big bang. This excited the other monsters into swarming into the structure. Here she saw Annabeth and Percy captured by the Giants. Annabeth was held by Periboia, the princess of the Giants. Percy was being held by Enceladus. Piper could clearly see them struggling to escape from the holds.

Porphyrion the giant king, gloated "Catching the demigods right on time. It is time to water these stones with the Blood of Olympus to raise Gaia from her slumber." Porphyrion however thought there were only two demigods not three. Piper noticed this and got into a position to rescue her friends, and hoped that their reinforcements arrived soon.

Porphyrion introduced the demigods to an old looking giant by the name of Thoon. Thoon's purpose was to destroy the Sisters of Fate. He carried a cleaver for the sole purpose of sacrificing demigods and killing the Sisters of Fate. Thoon decided to kill Annabeth first, much to Percy's horror.

As Thoon hefted his cleaver to sacrifice Annabeth. Piper was tensing up so that she could move to grab the Giant's cleaver. A bright blue/ _green_ light appeared in the middle of the room. Out of it stepped a hooded figure who was roughly six feet tall wearing a black-as-night trench coat.

The figure looked around, then said in a deep brooding voice, "What is this, a cheap rip-off of every ritual sacrifice movie ever done?"

Everyone just stared blankly at him and were completely dumbfounded at what he just said. The man continued unhindered, "Seriously, this whole set-up just screams evil-reviving-ritual thing." The demigods had to stifle a snort, they were thinking the same thing. Now the first Giant to snap out of the shock of the man's appearance was Enceladus, who leveled his weapon at the stranger and demanded, "WHO ARE YOU!"

The cloaked man seemed to stare blankly at the Giant for a second before removing his hood. He revealed his face to be a man of about mid-twenties with eyes that were split between forest green and brown. His hair was dark with strands of red mixed in, his soul patch beard looked similar except with more red in the beard.

The man then replied "Call me Evo, drumsticks." (AN: the Giants all have dragon legs from the waist down, think chicken legs) At this point the other giants and monsters snapped out of their shock. Enceladus spluttered "Drumsticks!?"

Porphyrion demanded in a low menacing tone, "Why are you here mortal? Answer quick or I will introduce you to our father Tartarus."

Evo turned to the giant king and said in a deadpanning voice, "First, that was a weak threat and second I was bored."

"BORED!?" The Giants' allies and monsters yelled. Evo then said in a flamboyant manner, "Yes, bored. For you see, boredom is the enemy of immortality." While being completely unconcerned about the assorted monsters and things that seemed to want to kill him.

Everyone else in the room was wondering why Evo spoke with such familiarity of immortality because it should be impossible for a mere mortal to know of immortality. So Enceladus asked, "What do you mean?" Evo replied with, "Well, calling me a mortal is kind of wrong. If you want to know more why don't you set the captured teens in your hands down gently?"

Porphyrion started laughing in a cruel manner, "You think you can demand anything from us." Evo said, "Yup". Porphyrion now decided this was enough and while chuckling evilly, the Giant King, ordered the monsters to kill Evo and for Thoone to sacrifice the demigods. Evo just shook his head and said "Yeah well fuck you. Your mother was probably a hamster, while your father smelt of elderberries."

Evo proceeded to hold out his right hand and out of his sleeve came a black katana. The blade seemed to have an otherworldly red miasma that wanted to devour everything. He then flourished the blade and rested it on his right shoulder. Evo said, "Meet my weapon, and I call it Lution."

With that declaration Evo pulled his hood on and vanished in a blur. The monsters surrounding Evo suddenly burst into monster dust. Enceladus let out a cry of pain. He had a stab wound to his kidney while the hand holding the Demigod was severed completely. However the severed Giant's hand became withered as if its blood and muscle were sucked out.

As soon as Enceladus collapsed from pain, Piper and the now free Percy raced towards Annabeth. Both demigods were making their way to the still trapped third demigod when Thoon collapsed, headless. His body now looked the same as Enceladus' severed hand, but the head looked just fine. This was probably due to Gaia doing her best to keep Thoon alive.

The moment Periboia saw Enceladus get injured, she decided to stab Annabeth. However Periboia only managed to make a small cut on the girl. The reason for this was that Evo deflected the blade using his weapon. Evo then twisted and cut Periboia's hands off. Lution was now wet with ichor (AN: blood of gods) but the ichor looked as if it was being absorbed into the weapon.

Shortly after the ichor was absorbed, Evo grabbed his head as if he were getting a headache. He then smirked and stated, "So that's your plan. You need the blood of these demigods to wake-up your mother Gaia." "But there are some glitches in it, have any one of you heard the saying _don't have over-complicated rituals_. Instead have something simple like _Push giant red button_. That's what a smart evil person would do." Evo finish while nodding to himself.

The demigods' just face palmed while Annabeth asked, "Why did you say that? Not to complain, but don't help the people that want to end civilization." Evo just looked at her as if she had kicked a puppy. He then said in a slightly whiney tone "Well you don't have to be sooo mean." Evo chaged his ton to a slightly mocking tone, "I will try to ignore all the idiocy of the Divine-Level beings here. Besides, they won't remember what I said about overly complicated rituals after I'm done here."

"Also, look at the bad guys that I cut." Evo said while pointing at the injured Giants. Annabeth turned and saw that Enceladus' severed hand had yet to heal. It seemed to be rejecting Gaia's healing. While monsters that were turned into dust stayed that way.

As Annabeth looked on she could clearly see that instead of a hand re-growing or reattaching, the arm didn't heal. (AN: Gaia heals the Giants in the books) She turned and asked in a stunned voice, "How?" Evo just finished decapitating a random monster. He then turned to Annabeth and said, "Kill things now, questions later."

Then he saw that the blood from Annabeth's small cut had dripped onto the ground. Evo summed up, "Well this is bad." Annabeth looked and also saw the blood and said in a worried tone, "Yes, yes it is." For the blood from a male and female demigod was needed to wake Gaia.

At roughly the same time as the Giant Periboia's de-handing, Porphyrion roared with rage then charged at Evo. However, Percy had other ideas. He intercepted Porphyrion's spear and pushed it into the ground, causing the giant to do a pole-jump. While Porphyrion was dazed on the ground Percy tried to unstick a sword from the giant's hair. Percy's trusty sword Riptide hadn't returned yet (AN: Riptide does return in pen form to Percy's pocket when he loses it).

Porphyrion was not as dazed as he seemed, however. He backhanded Percy into a nearby column with a loud _crack_. Porphyrion than rallied his underlings with a "they cannot kill us" speech. As Porphyrion looked around he noticed the Giants injured by Evo were recovering more slowly than normal. Enceladus' hand was starting to heal, but looked like a baby's hand (AN: Deadpool movie reference).

Evo addressed Porphyrion by saying "Yo, King of the Drumsticks, you and your Drumstick-people might heal from Lution, but your minions, not likely." Porphyrion snarled "Why not weakling." Evo just smirked beneath his hood and replied, "My weapon isn't just a sword it can become anything I NEED!" Evo ended by shouting while swinging his weapon towards Porphyrion. Lution's form shifted into what looked like a bladed whip. It flew through the air cutting through any monster in its way.

Porphyrion barely managed to dodge the whip. The whip however grazed his chest armour. The whip managed to hit the Giant's it went through the armour like it wasn't even there. Porphyrion roared in pain, the whip had managed to leave a long cut across his chest.

Evo sent Lution towards Percy with a flick of his wrist (Still whip form). The demigod had just barely managed to stand after being thrown into the column. The whip wrapped around his torso, without cutting it. Evo then pulled on the whip and brought Percy over to him and Annabeth.

At this point, a smell of ozone began to permeate the air. A voice shouted from above, "You know, this is not what I thought we'd find when we finally got up here." At the top of the nearest colonnade stood Jason, who was crackling with a lightning aura, golden sword at the ready. Next to Jason stood Frank, with an arrow notched on his bow, ready to fire. Hazel sat on the fastest horse alive, Arion, who challenged the Giants the way only a horse can.

Evo then yelled in surprise while pointing at Jason, "Peekabu! A real male and completely human Peekabu. They told me I was nuts believing in them but I knew they existed!" Jason just stared at the strange man he had witnessed giving semi-permanent injuries that should only happen when a God and Demigod tag-team the Giants (AN: this is a major plot point in the books).

Frank stage whispered, "I thought it was Pikachu in Pokémon?"

Jason shook his head then charged up even more lightning and rammed into Porphyrion. Evo seeing this, couldn't help but cackle, "Volt-Tackle, Peekabu!"

By this point Leo had managed to get the flying Greek warship, the Argo II, above the Acropolis. He then set about firing the ship's siege engines at the remaining monsters and Giants. Leo made a challenge over the ship's loudspeakers for the Giants to surrender, while being surrounded by one war machine.

Just after the first barrage from the Argo II, the _Gemini_ King and his army started too rushed out of a nearby tunnel. The king yelled, "Kill the demigods, especially the trickster (AN: Trickster = Piper)." However before they could do anything Hazel used her power of the underworld to cave-in the hole, killing most of the army.

The _Gemini_ King seeing that his army was now reduced to about seven of his people including himself gave the order to, "SLITHER AWAY!"

Frank, with his bow, took some pot-shots at the retreating _Gemini_ lowering their numbers even more.

Periboia after her hand were cut off, retreated behind some of the rest of the Giants. She had to wait for her hands to regrow to full size. Right now they were stumps with tiny nubs at the end. Annabeth, seeing this, went after her to try to get the female Giant for trying to kill her. It was a strange case of cat and mouse, where the mouse chased the cat.

By this point Riptide had reappeared in Percy's pocket as a pen. Percy reached into his pocket and uncapped his sword Riptide and chased after Thoon. Thoon's body looked like a stick figure that was the same size as a basketball. Thoon was surprisingly agile with his stick figure body, he barely dodged Percy's sword strikes. Though this was mostly because whenever Percy swung his sword the ground would shift under his feet, causing him to miss.

Evo joined the battle. He went up against the remaining Giants that have yet to be named in this story (AN: There are 12 Giants). Lution kept shifting forms during this engagement, one moment a whip the next a large Warhammer. Then shifting again into a large double-sided sword which fired beams of RED with _green sparks_ that seemed to _spiral_ up the blade's length (AN: A black and red Sword of Olympus from God of War series).

Piper was now fighting back-to-back with Jason after he used volt-tackle. She had a hopeful thought, "Now we can win this."

However, winning was not to be at this time. The Giants' forces rallied and pushed the demigods into a circle. A few of the real Earthbounds and not more hidden demigods, started pelting the Argo II with boulders. The combined volleys of rocks did enough damage to take out roughly half the oars. Leo, the Argo II captain/repair boy, couldn't fire the ship's siege engines fast enough.

Evo was caught off guard by a loud explosion from the damaged Argo II and thrown into the heroes. He was dazed and said, "Why are there tweety birds around my head?" Lution was somehow still in his hands and back to being a katana. Percy couldn't help but ask, "Why do you call them Drumsticks?" This caused a pause in the Giant's advance, they were wondering about that as well.

Evo just smiled and pointed at the Giants' legs and said, "I wanted something insulting that was tied to those. So I randomly thought of Drumsticks, and that's how it goes. That and they look like green scaly chicken legs." The demigods just stared at him like he was crazy.

The Giant King roared, "THAT'S WHY YOU CALL US, THE CHILDREN OF GAIA AND TARTURUS **DRUMSTICKS!?"** Evo turned to him and said, "Yup" while popping the "P."

Porphyrion looked at Percy than the Giant King smirked cruelly and said in a gloating tone, "Well at least you can't kill us and it looks like our mother will wake."

Evo noticed Percy's bloody nose with a drop of his blood mid-fall. It touched the ground before anyone could stop it. There was now both male and female demigod blood, enough to wake Gaia. Evo proceeded to curse worse than a sailor. The demigods were shocked they had failed to stop Gaia from awakening. She spoke from the earth to her Giants, "I leave these demigods to you. I now go and deal with the rest of these weeds." With this declaration her presence left them.

The demigods were in shock, they had failed to prevent Gaia's awakening. They also began to edge away from Evo, who started cursing the moment Percy's blood touched the ground. The cursing became even more creative with each passing second. Hazel, being from the 1940's, was bright red with embarrassment and fanning her face (AN: she does this in the books) while still holding onto her Roman cavalry sword.

Around the time of Evo's tenth curse, the Olympian Gods, along with the Sisters of Fate, finally gave their heroic entrance. Zeus arrived on a chariot drawn by the gods of the four winds. Behind him was his wife Hera, with a peacock drawn chariot. Ares was excited and shouting like a kid on a sugar high, waving around his spear. The rest of the Gods came down in similarly drawn chariots. As they came in for a landing they shrunk down to a mortal size, joining the demigods.

Evo shortly noticed the Gods and stopped cursing. He looked at the gods and at the Sisters of Fate. Evo said, "Good, now I know who were actively supressing my power. The three old hags here were supressing my power for the sake of, _Continuity_." The demigods were shocked when they heard Evo's speech. Here was a guy who went against SEVERAL Giants at once and claimed he had to fight to use that much of his power.

Evo clapped his hands together with an EVIL grin. "Now that their pressure is gone it's time to cut loose." With this declaration Evo's trench coat dissolved into tendrils. Everyone now saw that Evo was wearing a T-shirt that had a decal of a biohazard sign over a green drill pointing up. The drill was, for some reason, wearing sunglasses (AN: Gurren Lagann for the win :P). His pants were regular blue-jeans, and his shoes were Nike runners.

 **(AN: Readers please play "Ready to Die" by Andrew W.K for this fight scene)**

Lution also dissolved into tendrils. The miasma that once surrounded Lution is now emanating out of Evo. With a mighty roar Evo launched himself at the Giant King. As he did so, his arms were covered for a split-second in black tendrils, then sprouted four foot long claws. There were four claws, one was where the thumb was (AN: Think [Prototype] games).

Porphyrion, not expecting this, took the enraged being to his chest. Evo, while humming "Ready to Die", proceeded to tear his way towards Porphyrion's heart. He ripped his way through the Celestial Bronze breastplate and the sternum in seconds. When Evo reached the heart he yelled to the doomed Giant, "You say it takes a God and Demigod to kill you, right?...Let's test that theory!"

With that declaration Evo plunged his claws into the Giant King's heart. Tendrils erupted from Evo's arms and they covered the heart in a second. The giant was screaming in complete agony, however it didn't last long. Within ten seconds the tendrils covered Porphyrion from head to scaly toe. The mass of tendrils then shrunk down to the size of a regular human.

Evo stood there with his hands back to normal. Porphyrion was nowhere in sight. The nearby giants gazed at Evo in complete fear. Enceladus was the first to speak, however his severed hand had started to regrow. He asked, "How, how is it possible for you, a mere mortal, to kill our king!?" Evo looked at the giant and replied in a completely calm voice, "I ate him and I told you I am not a mortal." Enceladus asked, "Then WHAT are you!? You just KILLED our KING, the STRONGEST of our kind, which should be impossible for a single entity to do, yet you did it like nothing?" There was a long pause, everyone was thinking the same thing. How had Evo eaten a Giant?

The Gaints and Gods were shocked, Evo had just admitted to eating something on the level of a god. Evo then continued, "Yeah, it turns out my body is mostly made out of a virus. This allows me to eat things, gain their power, and heal other people."

As soon as Evo mentioned the healing of other people he slapped himself while muttering, "I'm an idiot." He then turns to Percy and Annabeth and asks them, "Want me to heal you guys up after the Giants are gone? There is also zero risk of spontaneous combustion." The two demigods exchanged a look thinking it over. Then Annabeth asked, "How do you know that our way of healing has a chance to spontaneously combustion?" "When I ate King Drumstick I gained his powers and memories" Evo repied. The Olympians (Good Guys) were now extremely worried now along with the Giants.

Evo turned to the remaining Gaints and said, "Now let me deal with the rest of these Drumsticks, because I'm still hungry." The Giants, who were listening, became very pale. He had just devoured their king, their tallest and strongest. The remaining Giants had the following collective thought, "We're next!"

Evo saw the remaining Giants starting to back away from him. He began to give an _Evil_ cackle and said in multiple voices in perfect stereo, "Time for me to feast on the Drumsticks." With that declaration the Giants started to run away. However, they were too slow, far-far too slow.

 **(AN: Please play "Ready to Die" again.)**

With a roar, Evo lunged at the closest unnamed Giant, his hands once again claws. He ripped the Giant in half, then consumed the pieces with his tendrils. Evo changed, the claws from one of his hands dissolved back into a normal hand, while the other now had a large blade at the end with smaller blades coming out of the arm like thorns. He reared back his arm like a pitcher in a baseball game and swung at Periboia. Evo's arm whipped out and the bladed tip went through the female Giant's torso. With a tug Periboia came flying towards Evo (AN: Scorpion in Mortal Kombat). Once close enough, he used his normal arm to stab into the female Giant. Periboia's body was devoured in seconds.

The Giant Thoon was the next to die. His body was now roughly the size of an 8-year old child. Evo jumped high above him his right arm changing into a single massive blade. Thoon was bisected from head to groin with a single chop of the giant-blade-arm. The two-halves of Thoon were also consumed by Evo.

The next Giant to die was Enceladus whose hands, which had been slowly regrown now had become useful again. However, the giant didn't have long to celebrate his normal sized hands. Evo was once more on the move, his arms had shifted into huge boxing gloves. This new form seemed to mimic the Warhammer that Lution took earlier. Evo launched himself into the air, jumping far above Enceladus' head. Then with a roar he yelled, "SMASH!" he brought his hands down on the Giant. Enceladus in complete despair tried to block the attack with a spear's shaft. It didn't work. The spear broke like a twig and Enceladus' head was turned into pulp along with most of his torso, before it was consumed by Evo.

As for the rest of the unnamed Giants, they also died in a similar gory manner to the previously mentioned Giant deaths. Suffice to say the Gods and demigods were shocked. This person had just killed what was believed to be un-kill-able. The Gods felt the cold claw of fear as Evo finished the last Giant. They remembered that Evo gained the power and memories of those he eats and now he just ate twelve Giants that were their Anti-Them.

Zeus stepped forward and in a commanding voice said, "You are too powerful to leave be so I have no choice but to banish you to the pit of Tartarus." Evo replied, "I'm sorry but it seems that you think you can order me around." Zeus roared, "You think you can resist us Mortal! You may have bested the Giants but you must not have been able to use their abilities yet." Evo replied, "Geeze, and I thought Ghost was joking that most Gods are douchebags." Zeus demanded, "Who is this Ghost person?" "Oh, just a guy I know. He is an envoy of the Sky Mother" Evo replied nonchalantly. At the title, "Sky Mother" Zeus paused, then became whiter than Stormtrooper Armour along with the other Olympian gods. Evo was from the multiverse and knew some of the most powerful entities out there.

 **(AN: The Sky Mother and Ghost are the creation of the Fanfic Author: Third Fang)**

Evo walked towards Percy and Annabeth. Evo said, "Want me to heal you now or after we get back to America?" Annabeth asked, "What do you mean, "Back to America?"" Evo replied in a hesitant tone, "Well, Gaia woke up and is probably heading toward the Roman and Greek demigods in America. That's what I got from the Drumsticks' memories and final thoughts."

The demigods hearing this agreed to get healed by Evo. They were low on Ambrosia and Nectar, which heals demigods.

Zeus was in a state of shock after hearing that Evo rubbed shoulders with beings of the Multiverse. The Olympians were in a similar situation but snapped out of it with Evo's conversation with the two demigods. He stated, "Yes, he is completely right. Gaia is attacking both groups of demigods. Now Apollo, come here." The young god approached his father like he was walking towards a noose.

Apollo knew that his father had to blame someone for the incident with the Gaia's rising. A new oracle of Apollo's gave a prophecy that gave the Giants the opportunity for a second Giant War. Apollo knew his twin Artemis would try to reason with Zeus to reduce his punishment. With a small declaration from Zeus Apollo vanished in a glow of lights along with the Sisters of Fate.

There was a small pause before Jason brought up Kymopoleia the Greek, goddess of class five storms. The demigods had met her on their way to Greece. She had been forgotten and wanted to be known again. The demigods promised her that she would be in order to gain safe passage.

Jason said, "Blaming isn't going to solve anything. That's how the Romans and Greeks were so divided in the first place." At this Zeus started to get mad at his son. Zeus gave a look like he was seconds away from vaporizing Jason. Evo came to the rescue by saying, "Vaporize the kid and I bring the "Red Flood" here." Zeus backed off and started groveling. He didn't want to go against that monster.

 **(AN: Red Flood is the Waltz character from the author Third Fang)**

Evo said, "Well let's heal the demigods and then go." With that he approached the injured demigods. He channelled his power and in seconds seven tablet like items formed in his hand, they were black with red swirls. Evo then addressed the demigods, "Treat these things like chewable vitamins." He then proceeded to give them out.

He got to Percy and Annabeth last. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary about the tablets, which still looked the same. So the two demigods ate them, not seeing the slight smirk on Evo's face. He couldn't help but think, _Great now I can access their biology and mess with them it later, hehehehe._

Evo turned to Zeus and whispered, "Are you going to volley ball them back to America?" Zeus replied, "More like a slap, but volley ball works too." Evo nodded and proceeded to board the floating warship along with the demigods.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a couple seconds Zeus was big enough to make the Argo II look like a toy boat. He was now holding the ship from the rear. The God said, "Hold on tight." The demigods had followed Zeus' advice and strapped themselves onto the ship. Evo who was at the front by the figure head said back to him, "Just throw the damn ship King Zap-Zap." The Olympian gods had to suppress their snickers at Zeus' newest nickname. Poseidon, however had no such problems and laughed in a belly busting manner, while thinking, _I'm going to have to tell Hades about King Zap-Zap. He might actually crack a smile._

Zeus, after ordering the gods to shut-up, muttered about stupid multiverse entities with enough power to end the world. He reared back his hand and threw the ship up into the air like an Olympic Volleyball and slapped it with a mighty, "Thwack." The ship rocketed back to America at a lightning fast pace. The ship's figure head of a robotic dragon head was creaking in excitement. Evo was somehow still standing at the ship's front with his arms crossed.

Evo shouted to the demigods over the wind, "Wwweeee Shhoooouuuullllddd mmaaakkkkeeee iiiittttt ttttooo NNNNNNYYYYYsoooonn." The wind speed was impairing his speech. The Argo II was going so fast, that it was started to falling apart considering all the damage it took while assaulting the Acropolis. Also it was iffy on its passengers making it.

Within a few moments they were back in America. The passengers on the Argo II looked down to see a battle in progress. One of the Roman Demigod commanders had apparently thought it was a good idea to hire monsters as additional forces to attack the Greek Demigods. These monsters who outnumbered all the demigods by ten to one, had turned traitor and put a wedge to separate the Romans into two groups. The First and Fifth cohorts were using a Gold Eagle to shoot lightning at the attacking monsters, while fighting shoulder to shoulder with the Greek Demigods by a giant statue of Athena. The statue was brought as a peace offering to the Greeks from a Praetor of Rome. It gave more strength and protection to all nearby demigods. Meanwhile the Second, Third and Fourth cohorts now had to fight their way to the First and Fifth cohorts, while being attacked from all sides.

(AN: Cohorts have roughly 80 People in them)

 **(Play "Let the Bodies hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool)**

Evo yelled to the ship's demigods, "I'll help the Romans regroup, you rally them around the statue." With that, Evo jumped off the ship, right towards the group of monsters that separated the Cohorts. With a roar he struck the ground with his fists. All around him huge spikes erupted from the ground, decimating the monsters between the groups. This left a path of clear ground for the Roman demigods to unite. Evo yelled at cohorts 2-4, "Romans! Get your collective asses to the Eagle and protect the Statue, NOW!"

The three cohorts, which were stunned, jumped to into action, moving as a unit to join their comrades. Evo ran to the rear guard of the Roman demigods. With a mighty leap he soared over the line, one of his arms changing into a giant blade. He was a whirlwind of death to the monsters, killing them so fast it looked like a dust tornado.

Evo turned to the rest of the monster horde with a grin. The monsters tensed, ready to attack this person that dared get between them and their prey (AN: Demigods). Before the monsters could attack, Evo released a Miasma like aura that started taking shadowy forms. The forms took different sizes and shapes. They all had somethings in common, they all resembled predators having glowing orange eyes. However there were also _twelve_ giant humanoid shadows that seemed more defined.

Along with Evo's Miasma, a presence was felt among the monsters and demigods. This presence felt like something that was old before any God was born, for it predated them to the start of life. It has been gaining strength since life first started hunting other life. The presence of Evo could only be described as 'The Predator'. This was the title echoing through the heads of both monsters and demigods. They felt the name come to them on an instinctive level of their subconscious whispering.

With a challenging roar Evo charged the rest of the monster horde. They, the monsters, felt that instead of one man they were up against several Apex Predators. Some monsters tried to run but they were all caught and died as Evo devoured them. Some tried to fight, to prove themselves above this ancient being, they died and met a similar fate to the retreating monsters.

Soon there were only a few monsters left. With one of their flanks clear the demigods started to push back with gusto. However, this momentum proved short-lived. The primordial Gaia decided to show herself.

As Gaia formed, the earth began to suck the demigods and remaining monsters in like movie quicksand. She took the form of a tall human woman made of earth and nature. Gaia watched the demigods as they slowly sunk into the ground. She gloated about how they came from the earth, now they returned to it.

Evo, who had somehow been missed by the quicksand, said in his best Mr. Hankey voice (AN: South Park and his impression sucked), "Hidey Ho! Mrs. Dirtball where's Mr. Cut-to-Bits?" a pause before he continued, "Oh wait that's Osiris, my bad." Gaia blinked as this person just mentioned an Egyptian God and her husband, Ouranos in the same sentence. Then Gaia got a closer look at Evo. Her eyes widened with recognition and anger. Within Evo she sensed the presence of her Giants. She said in a demanding tone, "How did you killed my children, my Giants." Evo responded with, "Not important, though you might want to watch out for flying bronze robot dragons." She tilted her head in confusion when a bronze robot dragon came down faster than she could react and scooped her up.

 **Earlier…**

Six of the demigods disembarked from the Argo II to help their friends fight Gaia when she started to form. However Leo, the final demigod, stayed aboard to rain what siege engines he could on the monsters below. However the siege engines were too damaged, they only launched a few volleys before exploding. The explosion caused the Argo II to spiral down and crash into a nearby hill.

This was not the end of Leo however, for out of the wreckage he came on the back of a bronze robot dragon named Festus. The head of said dragon, it was the same one that was the figurehead of the ship. With a single command from Leo, the metal dragon flew into the air.

 **We are caught up now!**

As Leo flew up with Mrs. Dirtball in Festus's claw, he called to Jason and Piper to join him. They had just managed to touch ground after Gaia had fully appeared.

After Gaia stopped touching the ground, it lost its quicksand like properties. Both the monsters and demigods proceeded to dig themselves out. However, the monsters dug themselves out from the ground faster than the most of the demigods and attacked them. As the monsters got within an arm's reach, Evo intercepted them at their most numerous point and battle was joined.

Jason, when he heard Leo calling them, had scooped Piper up bridal style. Just as they were about to take off with Jason's power over air, Percy came running over. He said, "Wait for Frank he should be able to carry all of us up there." (AN: Frank can transform into animals/dragons) Before Jason or Piper could reply Evo appeared behind Percy, and smacked him lightly on the head.

Evo said, "This is their fight, I got the memories from those Drumstick Giants I ate. It was those three that started this adventure and now those three have to end it. Also, they need leadership down here." Evo added, "There are also still Demigods stuck in the ground. I'll be a distraction while you help dig them out."

With his piece said, Evo ran into the nearest clump of monsters with a loud, "WOOOOOT!" He proceeded to mow the monsters down. This allowed the demigods more time to dig out those still stuck in the earth. Piper, who was blushing slightly from the way Jason was holding her, told Percy, "They need someone to lead them, and that is you." Percy hesitated, nodded and then joined the battle. Of course, this might have been because Annabeth called him over at that moment, "Problem over here."

Jason with Piper still in his arms flew up into the air with his powers of wind/air. They managed to get up to Leo and his dragon Festus. Both were giving the Primordial a fire bath, which seemed to prevent Gaia from turning into sand and simply falling back to the ground. Jason proceeded to help by using wind to create a net and Piper using charm-speaking at Gaia. With their combined abilities it became even easier to contain Gaia while in the air.

Leo was also calling Gaia names while including revenge statements. The revenge part was because Gaia had killed his mother.

However just because Gaia was away from the earth didn't mean she was defenceless. She kept on throwing shards of rock (that she got from who knows where), at the three demigods. Piper then had an idea, she told Jason to get closer to Gaia. Gaia was busy with all the usual phrases about being undefeatable, blah, blah, and blah.

So since the author wants to get to the dimensional stuff and because we all know how this is going to end, allow me to summarize. Piper charm spoke Gaia into a deep sleep. Leo and Festus went nuclear. The Roman demigod that was responsible for hiring the monsters was accidently catapulted into said nuke explosion which had successfully killed Gaia.

FYI: The only way to kill a being like Gaia is to kill them away from their source, IE the Earth.

Jason and Piper made it to the ground safely and things went back to normal at least nature wise. When the demigods regrouped, they found out that there was a small chance that Leo and Festus might still be alive. The reason for this epiphany, was that on the journey to Athens the seven demigods met the God of Healing, who had a 'cure' for death. This medicine can brings the dead back to full-life and not half-life such as Zombies.

Leo had pretended to hand this medicine to Piper. But he instead had taken it and hid the 'death cure' inside of Festus. Needless to say, the rest of the demigods were going to show Leo their great displeasure for the worry he caused. Think Homer and Bart from the Simpsons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Evo came up to the six demigods he met in Athens while still coated in a flour-like layer of monster dust. With a massive grin he asked the six demigods, "So, what now? Are you going to do something boring like school or something?" After hearing the word school, Percy started freaking out. He said in a panicked tone, "Oh Gods, I missed at least half a year of high school because of the Giants." Hearing this Evo smiled then said, "Ah! So you do have school and because of the Drumsticks, you missed six months' worth of it." "Yes but now I'll have to play catch-up" Percy replied in a depressed tone of voice. Evo asked with a slight glint in his eyes, "What if there was a way for you to catch up in about an hour or so?"

Percy was instantly suspicious and asked, "What's the catch?" Evo replied, "Going to different dimensions kind of like 'Doctor Who'. In these other dimensions the relative time in the original goes slower." Percy just stared at him, most of what Evo had said went over his head. He asked Evo, "What do you mean?" Evo replied, "When I go to another dimension the time in the original is much slower. Much like the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' from the 'Dragon Ball' series." Hearing this analogy Percy, along with most of the other demigods, nodded in understanding.

Evo asked, "Do you know any nice teachers that could get you the course work you missed?" Percy replied, "Yeah, my stepdad, Paul." "Well let's go to your home and I will tell your parents about my offer. I will also explain in more detail if they accept the offer." Evo replied.

Annabeth, who was standing close by listening said, "If seaweed brain here is going then I'm going. Besides he will probably get into a lot of trouble by himself." Evo nodded while Percy pouted and said, "Sure that's fine by me. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come as well."

Evo said, "So tomorrow we will ask your parents about the trip." Annabeth however asked, "How are we going to ask my Mortal parents, they live in California?" "I could get you guys there through the Pegasus. I'm sure Blackjack and his buddies would be happy to help" Percy answered.

 **Line Break**

There were things to do, such as funerals for the demigods that had died during the initial attack from the Monsters. The deceased demigods were burned while covered in shrouds with their parent's symbol on them. As for the Roman demigods they were helping their _Greek_ _Siblings_ repair the damage done to their home at Camp Half-Blood _._

The two groups of demigods helped out however they could. For Annabeth she and her siblings of the Goddess Athena, where helping the Roman demigods to repair the damage. Apparently, during the battle, some of the monsters damaged the camp's buildings.

 **Minor Time Skip, that Night**

Annabeth POV

I was getting ready for bed after a long day of helping with the repairs. I had given Percy a goodnight kiss and went into mom's cabin (Athena). I just finished changing into my PJs after doing my teeth (and any other stuff girls do in there. Hey this Author is a guy and I don't know what happens in there). I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I had to have a demigod's dream that night, these dreams always have some hint on current or near future events. This one however was not one of those dreams. Instead I 'woke' and I found that I was laying on a towel by a beach that was half-surrounded by a cliff, with the ocean's waves breaking soothingly. I looked around and noticed three things. One, Percy was on another towel next to me.

 **Warning Adult Content Ahead**

 **You have been warned**

Two, we were both naked. The third thing I noticed was a sign that said, ' _Welcome to the Dreamscape's Nudist Beach. What happens here, stays here. Well except for the pleasure you feel, your real bodies will still react to what you do here. Soooo, you lovebirds, all you will have to worry about is to wake up with wet beds and any concerned siblings. But look on the bright side, at least you won't have to worry about any pregnancy here. So have fun tonight kids. :P_

 _PS. Also there is an Aphrodisiac in the air here. How it got there is a mystery because I honestly don't know myself. I just had a stray thought while making this place and boom Aphrodisiac in the air._

 _You're Welcome and I am sorry_

 _Not_

 _Evo.'_

My face grew hot after reading the sign. I started to feel the aphrodisiac affect me. I looked over at Percy and saw that he was awake and also affected by the airborne drug. I looked at his rod, it was about ten-inches long by two-inches wide. My eyes grew wide, his rod would break me in half.

Our lips met in a searing, mind blanking kiss. We separated our lips from kissing only to breathe. Our hands began to wander to across each other's bodies. Percy started to pleasure my high-C size breasts and nipples. These sensations felt completely amazing, I wish we had done this before.

My hands started to stroke the length of his rod. Percy moaning in response, he suddenly latched on to one of my erect nipples. The vibrations from his moans were turning me on more.

I couldn't hold it in any more. So I started sucking Percy's rod until it became rock hard, its length grew to about ten and a half inches by two and a half inches thick. While I was doing that, Percy started to finger and lick my entrance. I moaned around his rod's "head" while he did the same around my entrance.

Suddenly I got up and positioned my entrance above his hard as steel rod. With a deep breath I slowly slide down its length. I felt my body wrap around his rod, it was so hot that I couldn't stop moaning. I got it to my hymen and without pause I rammed the rest of his rod in.

I cried out in pain, this was my first time doing this with Percy. I whimpered as the pain throbbed away from my nether regions. Percy gave me a kiss which helped get my mind off the pain. My mind was now focusing more on this kiss then the pain of my Hyman breaking.

As the pain disappeared my hips started to move. We went slowly at first, Percy was letting me set the pace because he's a great boyfriend like that. Soon we started going faster and faster, with the sound of skin slapping skin. We found a steady pace that we could go, after a few minutes I knew that I was about to cum. I tried to say something to Percy but all that came out of my mouth were the vowels of the English language. Suddenly, I came and not thirty seconds later Percy came as well. His hot seed filled my womb, it was such a good feeling that I almost came again from its presence.

We rested for a minute with me laying snuggled into Percy's chest. I looked at him and Percy asked, "Ready for round two?" I just smiled, it looked like neither of us would be sleeping tonight.

End of Annabeth POV

 **End of Adult Content**

 **Scene Change**

We now go to Evo who was lying awake on a bed while giggling. He turns towards the screen and says, "Hello readers I hope you liked my first attempt at messing with those two love birds. As you can probably tell by now I can break the fourth wall. To those of you who don't know what breaking the fourth wall means, it is when Deadpool or anyone else addresses those reading their books/comics or the TV and/or movies."

"Well the Author is about to skip ahead to the morning for some more dialogue, soooo goodnight." As soon as Evo finished talking he fell asleep, with an anime snot bubble coming from his nose.

 **Morning**

Percy and Annabeth woke up much earlier than they usually did. They were in their separate cabins, in their own beds. Percy in the Poseidon cabin and Annabeth in the Athena cabin. As stealthily as possible so as not to disturb her siblings, Annabeth snuck into the shower. Percy didn't have to worry about it that much because all cabins had their own bathrooms. (Author isn't sure if this is cannon so just roll with it. Cannon means Original material)

After Annabeth turned human (AN: got dressed and showered) she proceeded to wake her siblings. She was their Cabin Counsellor and led them into breakfast when the food bell rang.

Percy met up with Annabeth on their way to the Dining Pavilion. As they approached their tables, the two demigods noticed Evo smirking at them. He knew what happened last night. However before they could approach him, Evo mouthed 'explain later, food now' before starting to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast Annabeth and Percy approached Evo. Annabeth asked Evo in a demanding tone, "How did you do that thing you did last night?" Evo replied, "I thought that you two should blow off some steam. After all you're both teenagers with wild hormones galore." Annabeth blushed cherry red, along with Percy.

Evo continued, "I also wanted to mess with your heads. This wasn't bad for my first time messing with people's heads. Usually, I just look into other dimensions or go into one as a background person and used my abilities to gain some power-ups. It got very boring after the first couple of centuries." Annabeth blinked and asked, "Wait, you've been to other dimensions before?" "Yup" Evo replied. Annabeth looked like she had a million questions she wanted to ask when Percy blurted out, "Just how old are you?" There was a pause as Evo slowly turned to him. He replied, "I don't have to dignify that with a proper answer at this time but suffice to say I could be your 'Dad' Poseidon with how old I am. Now to change the subject. Let's go and get your parents' permission to come with me into the multiverse. I am sure your mom misses you." Evo finished while pointing at Percy.

 **Time Skip leaving Percy's home**

"Well your mom was understanding and she agreed, once she heard about being gone only for an hour that is," Evo said as they were walking back to one of the Pegasus' that they used to travel. Percy was shocked that Evo managed to convince his mom so easily. They had only been in the apartment for about ten minutes.

 **Scene Change**

Percy had decided to stay home and be with his family and he was just seeing Annabeth and Evo out. He missed them a lot and he is a momma's boy. Not that it's a bad thing. Paul who was Percy's 2nd stepdad and was a teacher at his high school, was making plans to get the school work for the dimensional trip. Evo had told those interested that the dimension traveling device will be ready in about three to four weeks.

Annabeth was also very busy getting everything ready for their dimensional travel/school catch-up thing. She and Evo went to see her mortal parents and explained the offer. They were kind of unsure, but in the end they agreed because they knew that Annabeth would go anyway since her boyfriend was and she usually kept him alive.

 **Scene Change**

Evo returned to Camp Half-Blood without Percy and Annabeth. He then went into the woods to start construction on the dimensional portal. The next day, after Evo returned to Camp Half-Blood, the Olympian Gods came to see the damage done in the battle. They heard several bits of news, the first was that The Roman and Greek demigods had made peace. The second was that Percy and Annabeth were leaving the dimension. The Gods freaked out a bit after hearing about their departure, especially Poseidon. Athena while upset was curious about the other places the two heroes would see. But after hearing that they would be back in an hour she was okay with it.

 **Scene Change**

Evo was building his gate in a nearby forest. He was cursing and chanting in strange languages while doing the construction. The demigods that were still in the camp grew curious about the portal. Some of the demigods tried to find out how Evo was constructing the portal.

They spent hours trying to find Evo. They seemed to be following a maze through the forest. The demigods that were over 15 would suddenly disappear from the group while the younger ones found joke books with notes from Evo written on them. The notes said, _Sorry but you can't find me, yet. I will let you see the gate when it's done. Also don't worry about your elder demigods. You'll find them at the edge of the forest._

 _From Evo :P_

The young demigods, who were 14 and under, came out of the forest with huge smiles. However, the older ones were already there, knocked out and stripped to their underwear hanging from the trees at the edge of the forest, upside-down and covered in honey.

After the third group came back looking like they had chickenpox from all the bugs attracted to the honeyed demigods, Chiron decided to call that area of the woods off-limits.

About a week before departure Evo came out of the woods and told the angry mob that, "To be fair I did put up plenty of signs." The angry mob of bug bitten and honeyed demigods asked, "What signs?" Evo just pointed at the path, all along it were several 'do not enter' signs and other warnings in English, Ancient Greek, and Latin. The demigods were dumbfounded, they had to ask, "How did we miss that?"

 **Scene Change**

The day of departure arrived. Percy and Annabeth greeted Evo who brought them to the Portal. The two demigods' parents also showed up to see them off. Evo couldn't help but comment, "You do know that they will be back in an hour, right?" The parents nodded and replied, "Yes but to them they will be gone longer." Evo conceded and said in a tone like the Professor from Futurama, "Ah yes, parental love."

At the end of the trail the combined group of well-wishers saw a clearing. In it was an arch that was roughly thirty feet tall. Percy's mom, Sally said, "You must be a fan of Stargate." Evo replied with a shrug, "Just the SG:1 and Atlantis versions." (AN: Author is a fan of those series) Evo said, "Well we will be making a quick pit-stop in a dimension with a helpful item, before going to our true destination." Percy asked, "What do you mean a helpful Item?" "These items I'm getting will allow both of you to read really fast. I'm saying at least twice as fast."

Annabeth asked, "Then why build the gate?" "So we have a beacon to return to when Percy is all caught up on his work. I also wanted to see if I could do it, don't worry I already tested it.", as Evo looked to see their scared and astonished faces.

Soon they were at the foot of the gateway. Evo went over to a panel and started typing in the destinations. When he finished he turned to the demigod pair and said, "Don't worry about the language barrier, this thing allows you to talk and understand any language we hear after entering." The two demigods let out a sigh of relief. That had been nagging them since they agreed to go.

Without any further procrastination, the portal opened. It was a swirling mass of blues and _greens_. In it were several images of things from other worlds, which were flashing by. As the three people approached the portal Evo turned to their parents and said, "I swear on the Oath holder to bring these two lovebirds back maybe wiser and much happier." With this declaration, thunder cracked, which signalled that The River of Oaths accepted this vow. (AN: I wanted a cooler sounding name for the River Styx, which also keeps oaths in this series)

So they walked through the blue/ _green_ portal. Annabeth's eyes were glittering with curiosity and a thirst for knowledge. Percy's were set in determination. Evo walked through after he put most of the school stuff into a backpack. Evo hummed 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' while entering the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

 _This story is a crossover of the Percy Jackson Series and Pokegirls. Yes this story will contain smut, so if you're too young as in under the age of 16_ _DO NOT READ THIS STORY_ _!_ _I will take this down if asked by Fanfiction then repost it once the 18A rated stuff is removed._

 **Chapter 4**

In another dimension a bright blue/ _green_ light suddenly appeared in a forest, out of it stepped three figures. Two of them promptly tripped and fell onto each other. The last figure remained standing and started to laugh at the positions of the two on the ground. On the ground were Percy and Annabeth, with Annabeth straddling him with their faces inches apart. Both of them remembering the adult content scene from chapter 3.

Evo while still chuckling told them, "I know teenagers have a lot of hormones but now is not the time." With that, the two demigods separated with red faces. They looked around and asked, "Where are we and which dimension are we in?" Evo replied, "We are in the pit stop dimension, we need to pick up a few things here to help Percy finish his work faster."

Evo pulled out a compass that projected a holographic display with a three red dots at the centre. There was a red arrow pointing north, while a gold arrow was pointing to the nearest civilization. The compass gave the approximate distance to the nearest town. Evo showed the demigods where they were going and said, "Good it appears that we landed in the right dimension. So without any further ado, welcome to the dimension of 'Fairy Tail' AKA the pit stop dimension."

The two demigods were confused so they asked, "What do you mean 'Fairy Tale." "No, not 'T-A-L-E' the story but 'T-A-I-L' like an animal's tail. Also Fairy Tail is a manga from Japan that has some items to help you two read faster." Percy and Annabeth nodded, then Annabeth realized what Evo was implying so she yelled in a shocked tone, "Wait you mean we're INSIDE a manga?!" "YUP!" Evo responded happily.

(AN: Manga= Japanese comic book and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)

Evo proceeded to walk towards the nearest town that was shown on his compass. The demigods snapped out of their stunned silence and ran after him. They caught up to him just as he broke through the trees. The nearest town was Magnolia.

The three dimensional travelers took a moment to take in the sights before going into the city. Evo approached a random townsfolk and asked, "Excuse me but we're new to town. Can you tell me where the nearest distributor of 'Gale-Force Reading Glasses' is?" They were given the directions to the nearest store.

As they walked, the three travellers overheard some gossip. Things like, " _Did you hear Fairy Tail was attacked"_ and " _I heard that the Guild Master of Fairy Tail went to war with the Phantom Lord guild over what happened to Team Shadow Gear."_ Evo, hearing the gossip, couldn't help but mutter, "So this is _when_ we arrived, The Phantom Lord War arc."

The two demigods overheard Evo's mutter. However, before they could ask about it, they reached the store. The sign read _Magnolia's Magic Store_ (AN: Made up name!). Without any further ado they entered the store.

Inside the store the clerk pretended to be busy reading the paper. After a couple of minutes the clerk noticed them and asked, "Hi, how may I help you?" Evo responded, "Well I'm looking for some Gale-Force Reading Glasses with at least 32x up to 120x or with a function that helps dyslexic people read." The clerk nodded and said, "We have the 32x on sale for a buy-one-get-one free deal. But unfortunately, we don't have anything for dyslexia." "That's too bad. So how much for the 32x?" Evo asked. The store clerk answered, "1500 Jewels." (AN: Jewels is the name of currency in Fairy Tail and the exchange rate is 100 Jewels = 1$ USD)

Evo asked the clerk, "Do you have any books on Water and Archive magic?" The clerk responded by saying, "Yes, those are 20 000 Jewels, each." Evo nodded and said, "We'll be back. I don't have the necessary money to buy those things. Do you know a way to make some quick money?" "Yes, join a mage guild. There is one in town called Fairy Tail" the clerk replied. Evo asked, "Can you hold onto those things for a few days while I get the money?" "Yes, but the two-for-one deal ends in four days." "Thanks, I'll be back" Evo said. He then exited the building with the two demigods in tow.

Once outside Annabeth cornered him and demanded, "What was that, I thought we were just going to get the glasses?" Evo answered her, "I don't have any money and I don't know if they take money from your dimension here." "Oh…wait you were going to make us pay!?" both Percy and Annabeth said in an 'I want to stab Evo tone of Voice'. "Yes now let's go to the Fairy Tail guild hall so I can find work so you two won't be tempted to stab me in my sleep."

They walked towards the Guild Hall in silence with both demigods switching between sightseeing and glaring at Evo. While she wasn't glaring Annabeth was looking at the Architecture of Magnolia and Percy was looking around due to his ADHD. As the Fairy Tail's Guild hall came into view, it quickly became apparent that they were attacked recently. The building had a patchwork of holes in the roof that were recently boarded up.

The trio entered to battered guild hall and they were met with a depressing atmosphere. They approached the bar when a pretty girl approached them. She looked to be eighteen with white hair and skin tone, she wore a red dress. She welcomed the trio, "Hi welcome to Fairy Tail, sorry but we aren't accepting any jobs at the moment." She was clearly trying and failing to sound upbeat.

Evo replied to the girl, "Actually I'm here to join your guild. While my travelling companions haven't decided yet." "Ah well in that case my name is Mirajane and I welcome you to Fairy Tail" the girl Mirajane replied. She then continued, "Unfortunately we are currently at war with a guild called 'Phantom Lord.' They had destroyed the guild hall, then injured and crucified three of our members. Our master was severally injured in a counter-attack on the Phantom Lord guild."

Before anymore dialogue could be done there was a large thud outside. Everyone in the guild ran outside to the back of the Guild Hall which had a sparing zone with a lake behind it. Walking in the lake was a castle like structure on four huge mechanical legs.

This moving castle was the main Guild Hall for Phantom Lord. When it came to a stop, a wall fell away like a sliding door and out came a giant cannon. Inside the control room for the moving guild stood the master of the guild, Jose Porla. He then said in a sinister voice, "Fire the Element Cannon."

As the cannon launched its attack, one of the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail named Erza Scarlet used her magic to equip her strongest defensive armour to protect her guild mates. Percy also reacting raised his hand to use his power over water and used the lake to form a shield in front of the cannon. The combination of the wall of water along with Erza's barrier was enough to stop the Element Cannon's attack.

Jose who was watching from the control room was furious, not only did Fairy Tail have Erza Scarlet to defend them but an unknown and extremely powerful water mage as well. He then ordered the Element Cannon to fire again but an underline told him it needed five-minutes to recharge. Unfortunately for him this tidbit of information was broadcast to the Fairy Tail Guild members due to Jose himself activating the external communication button in his rage.

Both the Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord just deadpanned at Jose's stupid mistake. After a moment Evo started to laugh in a belly busting manner. Jose was wondering that person was laughing so hard, when one of his nameless grunts told him that Jose just broadcasted the charge time to everyone. Jose was understandably mad at himself for accidently telling the Fairy Tail Mages along with the dimensional travellers the Element Cannon's charge time.

Now since the author wants to get to the actual intended dimension it will now hurry this along. The Phantom Lord Arc proceeds as normal in the cannon of the anime Fairy Tail story line (AN: Cannon means original story material). Jose still makes the shades that most of the Fairy Tail members can't truly dispel with the exception of Percy or Annabeth, with their weapons being made of the godly metal Celestial Bronze. This godly metal is meant to destroy the essence of monsters in their home dimension. So fallowing that logic they should work on the shades conjured by Jose.

Evo was also helping by giving people the same type of chewable vitamin he handed out in chapter 1. The chewable vitamins acted gave those that consumed them a massive burst of power and vitality. It even helped a member of Fairy Tail with his severe motion sickness, and yes the author is talking about Natsu Dragneel. The battle with Phantom Lord's S-Class mages was the same as cannon. Makarov who was Fairy Tail's 3rd master came in and used the 'Fairy Law' spell on Jose. Just like that the fight was won by the Fairy Tail guild.

The Rune Knights who were the police force for this dimension, showed up and interviewed all parties involved. The result was Jose and Phantom Lord's S-Class mages going to prison with their magic sealed. The Government of this dimension decided that Fairy Tail and would get enough compensation to repair and refurbish their now collapsed guild hall. Which was paid for by both the government and the money Phantom Lord had.

 **Later and Back to the Author's story**

After the clean-up of remains of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Evo found the job notice board. He took a job that caught his eye that was more than enough to buy several glasses. However it requested at least one licenced mage with a minimum of one companion. So Evo signed up as a member of the Fairy Tail guild he went to get both Percy and Annabeth.

Not even fifteen minutes later the trio were on a train heading towards the job's location. They went to a nameless town that was built close to some ruins. Those living in the nameless town had reported strange reports of monsters attacking the town, particular the young woman from ages 16-40 years. As they traveled the trio were discussing strategies, well Annabeth and Evo were talking about the game plan. Percy was working on his school work, while occasionally asking for help with reading his textbooks. (He has dyslexia in the books, this authors' note is for the non-readers of the series).

They arrived at their destination relatively fast, as in within 45 minutes. They quickly met with the person who wrote the job request for the details. This nameless person wanted to find out what is wrong with the ruins and make them silent once more. Evo couldn't help but whisper to his two companions as they walked towards the ruins, "This job request is just like playing any dungeon themed Role Playing game ever."

Percy than asked, "You mean like WOW?" (World of Warcraft)

"Yes, but I prefer games like Champions of Norath or the Witcher series," Evo replied with a shrug. Both Percy and Annabeth nodded, they understood the analogy.

The trio soon reached the entrance of the ruins. Evo looked around and said, "Let's explore together and not apart. Sure we could separate to cover more ground but we might get ambushed if we do so." Annabeth nodded in agreement, due to her being good at planning stuff. Percy said, "Good idea, unlike what the Scooby-do gang does all the time."

With that they went into the ruins to search for clues. The trio searched for a bit before they found their first clue. It looked like recent claw marks had been made around a dark opening. The opening was big enough to fit an eighteen wheeler inside with room to spare.

Evo looked at the opening and stated, "This looks like something straight out of any adventure/dungeon themed videogame ever."

"Yup!" Percy replied while popping the 'p' while nodding.

Annabeth agreed with them, but she mostly played city building simulations.

"So who's up for going into the creepy monster lair?" Evo said in a bright and sunny tone of voice. The two demigods looked at each other while both thinking that Evo _might_ have a few screws loose in his head. However before they could say anything about not going into the creepy monster lair an enormous roar echoed from within the entrance.

Slowly a massive reptilian creature emerged it was a light green in colour. It had roughly twenty eyes between two massive horns while its teeth were the width of a grown man's arm. The beast's neck was much like a massive pine tree. Its body was supported by two massive t-rex legs, it also had no arms. Its tail was the same length of its body.

Evo took one look at it then said while sounding disappointed, "It's the Legendary Black Beast of ARGH from Monty Python and the Holy Grail...seems like a strange biologic experiment to me." Annabeth while still looking at the beast asked, "How do you know it was a biologic experiment?"

Evo replied simply, "When you're like me you tend to notice these types of things on a glance."

As the demigods were talking to Evo, the Beast was eyeing Annabeth with a hungry desire. As Evo ended his sentence the Beast lunged towards the girl. Percy and Annabeth dodged while Evo simply side-stepped the lunge and punched the Beast in one of its many eyes which ruptured. The Beast roared in agony as its eye was now a ruined and bloody mess.

Evo just grinned as the Beast looked at him with absolute hatred with its remaining eyes. The Beast had a two lines of thought which was, ' _Kill tiny men. Impregnate girl.'_

Evo shouted to his companions, "I keep its attention you guys hit it in the back." Annabeth yelled back, "You know attack plan Macedonia?" "No it's just basic battle tactics" Evo replied while jumping at the Beast's face with Lution in hand, his weapon taking the form of a simple Katana.

But the Beast managed to wrack Evo away with its tail like Godzilla Vs Zilla in _Final Wars_. Evo went flying through a wall, he yelled, "FFFUUU-" he was cut off as the wall collapsed on him. The Beast huffed in satisfaction before looking for Annabeth. However the girl managed to jump-stab it in the knee from behind. Her Drakon Bone sword (Read _House of Hades_ book) cut deep into the skin and muscle.

Beast was now furious it turned quickly and shot a thick liquid out of its mouth, it was deep green in colour with some pink specks (gross). Annabeth managed to DODGE (DBZ TFS reference) the majority of it but some of the splatter managed to hit her clothes. The splatters were small in size but began to spread while dissolve her clothes.

The author pauses and thinks to himself ' _I can't believe that I took a page from Hiro Mashima and had a way for a blond character lose her clothes… meh this chapter is in one of his universes anyway, soooo yeah now on with the story. :p_

The Beast made another attempt to liquefy Annabeth's clothes, but Percy had other ideas. When he saw the Beast prepare to launch more liquid, he leaped and made a huge gash on the Beast's ankle. The Beast roared in pain as it thrashed around and got both demigods by accident.

The liquid covered the two demigods and started to dissolve their clothes. Percy's clothes just looked like they were ready to fall apart. Annabeth's clothes were essentially gone by this point. They girl did what any girl trained as a warrior would do, blush while trying to cover herself while saying eeep. (It's a joke people and a Reference to Lucy in the manga and anime)

After the spray of liquid stopped Evo finally burst out of the rubble. He took one look at the two naked demigods. They were trying and failing to cover themselves. Evo said, "The beast has an acid like liquid that dissolves clothes, huh?"

Annabeth yelled back an Evo, "You THINK." While trying to cover her exposed athletic body from him. While Percy was trying not to ogle his girlfriend and failing. Annabeth was trying to focus on the Beast but she kept on staring at Percy's muscles.

The Beast who was now recovered growled angrily at Percy. It knew that this man was the one that caused it pain. However before the Beast could take revenge, Evo decided to get revenge first.

He drew his trusty weapon Lution from its hiding place and with a single flick of his wrist, he turned it into its whip form. With it he ran between its legs while using the whip to sever its legs completely at the ankles. Evo had jumped onto The Beast's back as it fell with Lution changing into a massive sword (Dragon Slayer from Berserk). With a double handed grip Evo brought Lution down onto the Beast's neck and severed it like a massive guillotine. This unfortunately the resulting spray of blood soaked both demigods and dissolved the rest of their clothes.

Evo stood heroically over the recently killed Beast with Lution still in the Dragon Slayer's form. Both demigods thought that he was milking this kill for all its worth. After Evo decapitated the Beast Annabeth while atomic blushing as she went to hide her naked body by going behind Percy. She didn't want Evo to ogle her naked body any longer. Percy on the other hand was now struggling to keep himself from getting aroused too much. He was also failing at hiding his reactions due to Annabeth accidently pushing her breasts into his naked back.

Evo noticed the two accidental nude demigods and approached them while taking off his trench coat. He then offered his coat to Annabeth. Percy accepted the trench coat from Evo and handed it over to Annabeth. She quickly put it on and the coat resized itself into a low V-neck design. Now it was the proper size for her body. With its V-neck that went down to just below her navel, while still covering her breasts. For those readers that don't know what a navel is…it means bellybutton. It refused to zip up any further than that. She looked at Evo frustrated at the coat for not zipping all the way up.Evo said, "I created the coat with my abilities. It can resize to any body structure, but unfortunately the thing is a bit of a pervert to women."

Percy and Annabeth had been growing more and more curious about Evo so when they heard that he could make stuff. They decided to ask about his powers. They both asked at the same time, "What exactly are your Abilities!?"

Evo looked at the two teens and said, "You know, I was wondering when you two would break down and ask that. I personally thought you two would ask about my abilities before we left Earth." Both Percy and Annabeth started twitching as if REALLY annoyed. Evo continued talking before either demigod could try to stab him.

"Well I have two main powers that I can draw upon. The main one I've used so far is a virus called Blacklight that makes up my body."-Evo

"What?"- Both Annabeth and Percy

"To elaborate I'm a walking talking virus. My viral powers come from two PlayStation3 and 4 games called [Prototype] and [Prototype 2] by Bioware."

The two demigods now had a minor idea of what Evo was talking about. Percy mostly because he watched some YouTube walkthroughs. Annabeth knew of it because she saw the trailers a couple times. Other than that they knew virtually nothing.

"The virus gives me a VERY high healing factor. For an example, in the first [Prototype] game the main character comes back from being caught in a nuclear explosion while he was roughly about a kilometer away from epicenter of the blast. However my version of the Blacklight Virus is much older than either of the game's version, as you now know due to my age," Evo explained.

Seeing their confused look Evo decided to explain, "I am actually older than both of your Godly parents put together," he says while pulling a spare set of sweatpants out of hammer-space for Percy, who quickly put them on. He didn't want anyone to continue to see how aroused he was at seeing his girlfriend in the nude, especially with her previous naked boobs still fresh in his mind. "What do you mean, 'you're older than our godly parents?!' Annabeth asked somewhat shakily.

"Exactly that I am over 2500 years old or so. I actually stopped keeping track at that age around then," Evo said.

Annabeth was wondering on what Evo had seen in his long life but she wanted to know the second power of Evo more than his history. So she asked, "What about the second power you mentioned?"

"That I will explain at a separate time, mostly because my coat will start to cause Annabeth to do some accidental lewd stuff to Percy here, in about an hour or so," Evo said. "Now let's check out the Beast's lair and see if it has any goodies stuck in there. Using RPG logic there is bound to be loot in monster caves."

Both demigods just stared as Evo walked into the creepy cave. Percy turned his head towards Annabeth and asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded and replied, "During that fight the Beast seemed more interested in me. Luckily you stopped it with that cut to the knee." Percy smiled and thought _Good she's alright._

They shared a moment just staring lovingly at each other before they moved to the cave. However the coat decided to act early and caused Annabeth to fall into Percy pushing them chests together.

 **(Warning graphic content below)**

The two love-birds proceeded to leaned into each other and proceeded to have a major make-out session. They kissed and touched each other so deeply and passionate that they lost track of time. In fact they were so busy sucking each other's faces that they didn't notice Evo coming back out of the cave. He had found the lab in which the Beast was made in and found some of the journals of the mad science person and some rare magic scrolls.

Apparently the mad science person was both a collector of rare magic texts as well as a massive Pervert with a capital 'P'.

Before exiting the cave Evo read some of the notes left behind by the Beast's creator. The MSP (mad science person) had left the Beast there as a guard dog. However the MSP let his (or her) perverted side out while designing the Beast's saliva glands. The MSP gave its saliva two properties, the first ability was to be acidic enough to dissolve anything but living tissue. The second was to be a very potent and long lasting Aphrodisiac that needs a specific activation. The activation requirements is another warm body.

According to the notes the purpose of the aphrodisiac was to incapacitate intruders. For you see the Beast needed bodily fluids to live and it could survive off of local wildlife but at a lesser potential nutrients. While the best nutrients it could receive was from an orgasming victim. _'Yeah this person is %$# ed up in the head'_ Evo couldn't help but think when he learned this part.

By this part of Evo's inner thoughts about the MSP's notes the Aphrodisiac was really starting to effect the two demigods. Annabeth was now straddling Percy with her hand starting to mess around with his 'Rod'. While Percy was groping her left butt cheek and bear right breast. They still kissing each other like mad.

 **(Graphic scene end)**

Evo decided that they had enough 'fun' and splashed the couple with an ice bucket. The shock of the cold water snapped both Annabeth and Percy out of their lust fueled daze. They quickly separated while blushing and yelled at Evo, "What was that for," Evo took a minute before answering, "Well for the first question, I did that to snap you two out of your monster saliva induced make-out session. I found the lab for the mad scientist and found out that the Beast's saliva has a strange aphrodisiac like effect to it. It only activates when there is an external source of body heat." The two teens now had a big WTF look on their red faces.

Time Skip

The person who issued the request was happy that the trio had succeeded. He even added extra Jewels ($ of Fairy Tail) for the sole purpose of getting new clothes for Percy and Annabeth. One shopping trip later the two nearly naked demigods were wearing fresh clothes. Percy was wearing new pants and a blue shirt with a green Trident. Annabeth was wearing a grey tank top and black form-fitting yoga pants.

Minor Time skip (On Train)

Five minutes passed before Percy broke the silence. "So what did you find in the cave?" Evo who was looking out the window with a bored expression turned to Percy. He replied with a grin, "I found some magic scrolls that all three of us can use." Annabeth asked, "What type of magic?" "For Water Boy" - "hey" - "over there I found a scroll of powerful water based magic." Percy who was pouting at being called 'Water Boy' but perked up at the mention of magic and started to grin. "-Now as for the Brain girl I found a scroll on Re-equip, you remember the redhead back at Fairy Tail. Well she uses it to great effect." Annabeth smiled, she had really hit it off with Erza off screen, before they left for the mission. "-Now there are other scrolls that I plan on keeping but the one I plan on learning is called Arc of Time. It allows for the manipulation of time on inanimate objects. It allows building to be repaired so I also plan on making several of the most destructive members of the guild to learn it. The reason for my generosity is that I found the repair bills for those members. The repair bill is through the roof for those member and teams," Evo ended with a very forced smile.

His two companions exchanged a look. They were both shocked at how Evo searched an entire cave system to find the magic scrolls and how much $ Fairy Tail loses due to collateral damage. They were very glad that they didn't join Fairy Tail, otherwise the extra bills would slap them in the face like a fish. Evo was thinking along the same lines as his companions but he was planning on coming back to this dimension…eventually…maybe.

Time Skip

They quickly arrived back at the Guild Hall in a timely manner. A pink haired boy charged Evo while yelling "Fight me!" only to get clotheslined by Evo's arm. Evo shook his head and addressed the Pinky , "Natsu you have so much potential that this, this is just plain sad. I can literally see your potential so here's some advice. One work on patience, two learn a secondary magic that helps your Fire Dragon Slaying magic, and finally number three: buy some anti-motion sickness pills. I heard about your issue and one day it might get your teammates injured or worse."

Natsu just tilted his head like he didn't understand much of what out of Evo's mouth except for the medicine for motion sickness. A blue cat with white wings wearing a green bag on its back showed up and said, "Aye, Natsu your dumb." "WHAT HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIS SIDE HAPPY!" Natsu yelled and the now named Happy. So those two got into a comedic argument which somehow ended up at Happy turning the arguing about fish.

(AN: Yeah moving right along now.)

Scene Break 10 minutes later

Evo was walking to the store that had the 'Gale-Force Reading Glasses' with the money needed to get three pairs. As he walked he held up a small clear test-tube with a red and black substance in it. He studied it for a moment before sighing, this was Natsu's blood. Evo had taken it from him when he clotheslined the pinky. When they met Evo had sensed something a bit 'off' about him. Evo found out that Natsu was a three part mixture of different species. The pinky was a third human, another third fire dragon, and the final third was that of a powerful artificial demon.

Fortunately the demon part was highly suppressed and/or sleeping. Evo debated on whether or not to consume the blood to gain access to Natsu's Fire Dragon Slaying magic. But there was a risk to also gain the demon portion as well. Worse the demon part could 'wake-up' if he tried to absorb the power without Natsu's consent. Evo turned and started back to the guild hall after sighing, looks like Natsu will get his fight.

Scene Break back at Guild Hall

Evo returned from shopping and had handed two of the three reading glasses he bought to Percy and Annabeth. After doing so he immediately challenged Natsu to a fight with a catch. If Natsu won he would get the right to order Evo around for a day, but if Evo won he would get to ask for one favour. Natsu true to his character agreed before Evo could finish saying the word fight.

20 minutes later

Evo and Natsu stood across from each other behind the Fairy Tail guildhall. The entire guild was also watching to see who would win. There was also much betting going on as well. The betting was being managed by a young brunet women named Cana Alberona.

 **(Play Yasuharu Takanashi: Fairy Tail Main Theme on YouTube)**

Without any further ado the fight began. Natsu charged at Evo with his fists ablaze with his signature Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Evo ducked underneath the blow and hit the pinky with a quick jab to the stomach. He then followed up with the Shoryuken uppercut from Street Fighter. Natsu went flying back, only to spin mid-air and land feet first. He then charged at Evo once more and attacked him with some combos of his feet, hands, and magic.

Natsu managed to hit Evo with his Fire Dragon's Wing attack. Evo countered by rushing back at Natsu and hit him with a jump kick. The pinky retaliated in kind with a blazing Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Evo slapped Natsu's forearm away with a single arm and fallowed up with a punch to the face.

Natsu stumbled back a couple of paces. He tilted his head and asked Evo, "Hey why aren't you using your magic?" Evo responded, "Well it is because I wanted to see how well you fight first and it is very destructive." "Well use it, I want to fight you at your best" Natsu encouraged Evo. Evo sighed then said, "Very well if you insist."

Evo raised his right hand straight up with his pointer finger extended and said as a chant, "My Soul Evolves in A Constant Spiral." With that declaration his eyes started to glow green with a massive weight was felt. Suddenly the weight turned into heat as a massive spiral of green fire erupted from Evo's finger and covered his entire body. When the flames subsided Evo was now wearing red and black mechanical armour (AN: Think Gurren Lagann).

Evo suddenly rushed at Natsu with his arm cocked back to punch, his hand turned into a green metallic drill. Natsu grinned and rushed to meet Evo. With an epic class they fought both not giving an inch. With a surprise snap-kick he sent Natsu flying back.

 **(Play Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST Sorairo Days)**

Evo grinned at Natsu while he had the same look on his face as well. Evo then addressed the pinky, "You're pretty good Natsu but I think it's time this fight ended." "I'm all fired-up give me your best shot," Natsu challenged. Evo drew his right arm back and said, "Only if you do the same."

With a mighty shout both combatants called out the names of their attacks.

N= " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ "

E= " _Viral Drill Break!_ "

Natsu's flames roared as Evo's attack cleaved a path through them. Natsu was shocked, this was the first time his roar was split like this. He was so shocked that he couldn't react in time to DODGE! Evo's powerful attack. With his _Viral Drill Break_ managed to KO Natsu.

"The Winner is Evo!" said the referee who happened to be the third master of Fairy Tail. The guild members all cheered while a random one yelled, "Party!"

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

With Evo's victory the Guild was in its party mode. Everyone was partying and getting plastered as fuck. Except for Evo and his companions, their excuse was the legal drinking age of 18 where they were from. Evo's excuse for not having any beer was, "My body is made from a virus. In other words: I drink beer, I projectile vomit out blood."

Natsu who was partying nearby overheard Evo's weakness. He couldn't help but be sympathetic, he gets severe motion sickness just by thinking about what causes it (Any type of transportation that isn't walking). Natsu then approached Evo and asked him what he had to do for losing the fight. Evo replied, "I have the ability to gain abilities from other entities through their blood and I would like to add your Fire Dragon Slayer to my abilities." Evo seeing Natsu's brain fail to translate what he said decided to simplify his explanation. "I get your blood I become a Fire Dragon Slayer." "Ohh," Natsu finally understood and agreed to let Evo gain his Magic.

 **Time Skip that night**

After the Fairy Tail party petered out and people went home. Evo had rented two hotel rooms, one for him and the second for his two companions. However neither knew that Evo was the only one getting his own room. He snickered at what he had done to the two oblivious teen's room. Evo made sure that their time in that room would be _Memorable_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

 _This story is a crossover of the Percy Jackson Series and Pokegirls. Yes this story will contain smut, so if you're too young as in under the age of 16_ _DO NOT READ THIS STORY_ _!_ _I will take this down if asked by Fanfiction then repost it once the 18A rated stuff is removed._

 **Chapter 5**

After the killer Fairy Tail party the two demigods were walking to their hotel room. Annabeth also got her re-quip space set up and could now store her items in it without worry. Percy had got his water magic down and thanks to his new x120 Gale Force Reading Glasses he managed to get through about a month's worth of school work. So everything was going pretty good so far… and they may have just jinxed it.

The two lovebirds were walking to the hotel together. Little did they know that Evo only got two rooms, one for him and the second for the two demigods. Another thing that both Percy and Annabeth didn't know was that the Beast's slime left its mark.

Evo learned a lot about the slime that covered the two demigods. The first was that it hibernated when exposed to cold water. However when exposed to warm or hot water it awakens a massive dose of aphrodisiac to those exposed to it. So Evo decided to help the lovebirds along with what everyone expects to happen between them. He had rigged the room with some traps and other items. He was however nice enough to leave a note that explained some things.

Right enough distractions about world building and back to the "plot" about the two lovebirds that are about to pop the cherry so to speak.

When Percy and Annabeth got to the hotel the person behind the counter just gave them a key. The counter person then explained that their companion Evo had ordered two rooms. Naturally the two lovebirds thought the boys where sharing but when they got to Evo's room, he just laughed and sent them to the 2nd room after closing his door then locking it.

After they went into the room the door suddenly closed and locked itself. On the door was a written note from Evo. It said: _Hi lovebirds by now you have found yourselves locked in a room. This is for_ _everyone's_ _safety, for you see the slime that the Beast covered you is hibernating which means it can still Wake-up with vengeance. If left alone it would cause both of you to get arrested for public intercourse. So you kids are locked in this room until you work the slime out of your systems. Don't worry I put up a localized time dilation field on you room, that means 24 hours in this room equals about 5 minutes outside. Also I left a couple of presents for you in the bathroom and a note explaining them, see u kids soon_ _._

As one would expect the two lovebirds tried everything to get out after reading the first note. However nothing worked, the things they damaged while trying to get out fixed themselves back into pristine condition. They eventually went to the bathroom as instructed, with many swears about Evo and making a plan to get him back. In the bathroom they found the second note plus two separate canisters.

The note read as follows:

 _Hi peoples if your reading this then that means you gave up trying to get out. Also I forgot to write this earlier but there are some anti-noise seals around, so yeah nobody can hear you. Well any who, in these canisters are some things I just created just to see if I could and I'm going to give them to you two. I know responsible right…or not._

 _I wanted to see if I could make Symbiotes like Venom from Spider-Man in the Marvel universe. I succeeded because in those canisters are my first successful Symbiotes. I call them thing 194 and 195, yes it took me nearly 200 tries to get them right. I should say get them so that they don't turn out like Carnage… yeah moving right along._

 _These Symbiotes will bond to you and keep certain nasty things from happening to you. For an example if Percy had one on while visiting the Sea of Monsters then he wouldn't have been turned into a Hamster. THAT'S RIGHT I KNOW ABOUT THAT!_

 _I'll cut to the chase now. Let the Symbiotes bond to you then have intercourse. Don't worry about getting pregnant they will prevent it from happening. Do this until you one or both of you passes out. Shower after the marathon of adult rated activities, sleep afterwards. Then feel free to try to either thank me or to kill me or both… not that you'd be able to kill me, if you can hahaha._

 _Have Fun;)_

 _Evo._

After reading the note both Percy's and Annabeth's faces were completely red like a lobster. Just as they were about to say something about killing Evo, they heard the canisters hiss open. Both Symbiotes came slithering out in a mass of liquid. The demigods reached for their weapons only to find that they were gone. In this moment of wondering where their weapons were the Symbiotes launched themselves at the pair.

Within a few seconds both Symbiotes covered their targets. Fortunately said targets could still breathe while their new suits got accustomed to their bodies.

 **Warning Adult Content Below**

The Symbiotes were groping, squeezing, and sucking every piece of skin that the demigods had. They had covered their targets and replaced the clothes with themselves. Now they were hungry for certain fluids that come from intercourse, from both their climaxes and their brains. So without eyes the Symbiotes had to rely on touch in order to cover the two demigods.

After about 5-min the Symbiotes calmed down and receded to the neckline of their respective hosts'. The rest of their bodies were still covered by the Symbiotes, which now looked like a full bodysuit on them. They however also improved the bodies of their hosts. On Percy it gave him more muscles and a larger "Rod and tackle" as well as more stamina. His "Rod" was now about a foot long and it was wider than before.

For Annabeth the Symbiote gave her increased flexibility in all her joints and mouth as well as getting rid of her gag-reflex. She also received more muscle tone, and an increasing her Breast and Ass sizes. She was now sporting a very large and semi-gravity defying Low C-cup Sized boobs. Her waist expanded just a few inches same has her ass. She still kept her athletic appearance from before but now she looks like she could double as a model. Annabeth also climaxed due to the Symbiote's way of groping, squeezing, and sucking her body.

About a minute after the Symbiotes withdrew and their hosts caught their breaths from the lewd acts of their "friends" they got into a sitting position. It took approximately 30 seconds after locking eyes with one another for the Beat's slime to kick in. This reaction caused Annabeth to crawl towards Percy sexually swaying her hips.

She reached Percy and greeted him with a loving kiss. During which she reached down and started to rub his "rod" intimately. Percy groaned in pleasure at his girlfriend's actions. With his "rod" at full mast Annabeth broke off the kiss and lowered her head and started to lick said rod. She then put the "rod" in her mouth and started to deep throat her boyfriend's "rod" with enthusiasm.

The girl started out slow before speeding up her head-bobs, she was humming randomly causing Percy to moan with pleasure. Percy meanwhile couldn't believe he was getting a blowjob form Annabeth and he could see his "rod" cause a bulge as it went in and out of the girl's throat. The blowjob continued for about 5 min when Percy finally announced that he was close to climax. Annabeth just sped up her pace waiting to swallow Percy's load. With a yell of release his load flowed into Annabeth's waiting mouth.

Slowly Annabeth pulled back then swallowed the load. She then opened her mouth to show Percy that none of his load was still there. While seeing this Percy couldn't help but get hard again. Annabeth noticed and with a smile she got up and positioned her womanhood over her boyfriend's diamond hard rod.

Percy's eyes widened and couldn't help but thank the gods that he was able to take Annabeth's virginity twice (Chapter 3 people). The girl slowly lowered her now drenched lower lips. She put the "rod's head" inside of her with a slight moan then plunged down all the way. The "rod" fit perfectly into Annabeth's body, however it did cause some of her belly to show a bulge

Their new Symbiotes decided to have some fun with their new hosts at this time. Up to this point they covered both of the hosts' bodies from the neck down. Now their form rippled and changed its look. On Annabeth it took the form of very revealing night clothes, while Percy's just made him nude.

Luckily for the Symbiotes their hosts' where too enthralled in their lust to notice their change of attire.

Percy slowly started to thrust into Annabeth. The girl was in ecstasy with each slow thrust, she slowly started to move her hips in time to each thrust. When Annabeth got used to the speed they were going she told Percy to go faster. To which he responded with gusto.

They continued in this manner for about an hour until finally they climaxed HARD. Annabeth was now draped over Percy with his diamond hard rod still in her. She sat up into a cowgirl position on Percy. "Want to go again?" Percy asked with a smirk. Annabeth just smiled and kissed him while answering, "Do you even have to ask Seaweed brain."

The Symbiote on Annabeth rippled to reveal her naked body, while they left the bathroom. Through the rest of the night they had very "fun" time with each other. The lovebirds experimented with many positions and tested with each other's flexibility. Percy even took Annabeth's anal virginity, with her permission in a lust induced state.

Annabeth lost consciousness after she climaxed through her ass two times. However her Symbiote not being satisfied, took control of her body. The tell sigh was shown by the black suit creeping snuggly around Annabeth's body. Percy however didn't notice Annabeth lose consciousness, so he kept on thrusting into her as the suit reappeared.

Percy continued for roughly two hours after Annabeth fainted before he joined her in the land of unconscious. Their Symbiotes while using their hosts' bodies as meat-puppets continued to love make for a couple more minutes before resting as well. So like all things that tire themselves out the pair passed out and slept soundly.

 **Time skip Morning**

Annabeth was the first to regain consciousness after the sex marathon. She looked around to find herself on top of Percy's chest. The second thing she notice was that her arms were somehow bound behind her back. The third thing was that Percy's rod was still in her while keeping her full of his thick discharge. In other words Annabeth looked 3-months pregnant with the amount that was in her.

The girl tried to get off of Percy but all she managed to do was sit-up into the cowgirl position. Looking around she found the reason why, around her knees there was the Symbiote keeping her from standing up and looking closer attached her legs together underneath Percy. Annabeth tried to get off her boyfriend's rod but all she managed pump his rod inside of her.

Percy woke up after Annabeth's second attempt to UN-impale herself. However he sleepily thought that she was ready for another round. So he without opening his eyes began to thrust into her, Annabeth tried to tell him otherwise but her Symbiote prevented her by coving her mouth like a mouth-gag. After both demigods climaxed and Percy opened his eyes and saw his bound and gagged girlfriend (who was extremely dazed) and quickly pulled out.

 **End of Adult Content**

After making sure she was okay Percy carried Annabeth to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As it turned out she couldn't move her legs due to the passionate lovemaking. He satisfied her so much that the girl couldn't muster any strength to move her legs at all. They then noticed it was only about eight in the morning so after having the Symbiotes give them clothes they went to have breakfast.

 **Time Skip: Guild Hall**

Evo was waiting at the guild hall of Fairy Tail for his impending doom or thanks. It really all depended on if either Percy or Annabeth wanted to thank him before or after they try to cut him. About an hour later they arrived with blushing Percy carrying Annabeth, piggy-back style. Evo waved cheerfully at them while giving them a knowing smile.

Percy brought Annabeth over to Evo's table and set her down gently. Her legs were still very very sore. Evo had to ask, "So are you going to name the Symbiotes? Its only right after all you did feed them all night long." Both demigods glared at him, but the effectiveness of said glares was stunted due to them blushing.

"I thought you would give them their names Evo," Percy said while still blushing. Evo started to laugh and said, "To me they are works of art, this art needs the holders to name. That and I'm not all that good with names, faces great, sense of direction even better but names, I suck at them." The Symbiotes seemed to laugh along with Evo as their current form rippled, apparently they knew how bad their creator was at names.

Percy was thinking of the Symbiote names he heard about in Marvel comics and came to an idea of what to name his. He quietly asked the Symbiote what it thought of the name and it rippled in agreement. Percy looked Evo straight in the eye and said, "I'll name mine Rip. I was thinking Riptide but it seemed to just like Rip, so Rip it is." To agree with Percy the now named Rip made green trident symbols appear on his clothes, one just over his heart the other was large across his back.

Annabeth was surprised at how easily Percy named Rip. She had been of several names by now and her Symbiote had rejected them all. She pouted at some of the names that it rejected, they to her were good names. While she was pouting a strange sultry voice echoed from her clothes, " **Call me Shriek.** "

There was a pause at how Shriek managed to talk via vibrating itself. Annabeth while red-faced pouted at the fact her Symbiote named itself. However Shriek didn't want a pouter as a host and began to play with Annabeth's breasts. The girl squeaked out a moan before stuttering out, "Shriek stop it, no don't, ahhhhh!"

This went on for several seconds before Evo stopped Shriek from molesting her host. He also said that there will be time enough for molesting when they get to their true destination. This drew the curiosity of the two demigods. Annabeth being the one to be the most curios of the pair asked, "What is our final destination? You never told us what it is nor why we are heading there."

Evo smiled and said, "The place we are going is called the Pokegirl world. This world is essentially what would happen if Pokémon where all humanoid female that needs 'Taming' to remain sane. For the record Taming means sex, you have to have sex with them to keep them happy and yes I do know that is very messed up and it gets even worse.

There are still organizations like Team Rocket that experiment on anyone they catch, however there are worse pokegirls like Cacooner who looks like a moth had a human stripper. Her job is to eat living and/ or dead beings with unique traits and make new pokegirls out of them. Luckily she can be reasoned with, just offer her some blood in exchange for living or something."

His listeners were stunned silent, Evo had decided to take them to what is basically an adult themed version of Pokémon. Which also kind of explained why he called Jason a Peekabu in chapter 1. They then realized a Peekabu must be the Pokegirl equivalent of Pikachu.

Evo was giving them a hint as to their destination before he even offered Percy the catch up option. When said demigod voiced his concern over this fact to Evo, the guy just replied with a "yup" while smiling happily. Evo then ran away in a comical fashion, while the other two companions just stared in the direction he ran in with enormous sweat-drops.

 **An hour later**

After Evo realized that no one was chasing him he calmed down. Both his companions asked about the Pokegirl world.

Evo organized his thoughts began to tell them about the Pokegirl World. "The Pokegirl world is essentially an adult themed version of the Pokémon world. There are several leagues there that don't exist in the regular Pokémon verse. The main one that I paid attention to is called Edo which has culture and customs similar to Feudal Japan. That and even the scientists there still don't know everything about their own planet right now. There are even different types of Pokegirls called magic types, just roll with it.

When we get there I plan on having an exploration quest. We find stuff that's a new discovery while gaining a harem. Speaking of harems, the minimal age to start a journey is sixteen there. So people the same age as you two are expected to have harems of Pokegirls."

Percy and Annabeth were thinking it over, not the intercourse/ harem part but the exploring part. When suddenly Evo smacked himself while muttering about the Get Percy caught up with his studies thing. Evo then said more to himself then his companions, "That will put a slight damper on things but soon he **Will** be caught up and then victory shall be minez. Wait Idea I could just tell the PGs (Pokegirls) that he can't Tame them until he has did at least 1 month worth of schoolwork each time they need to be tamed." Cue evil laughter with thunder and lightning in the background.

The female of the group was glaring daggers at Evo, guess it's a good thing she can't kill things with her mind. She thought to herself _I will have to make a plan to deal with Evo. Which I will implement after he gets us back to our home dimension. I don't want to be stuck in an alternate reality with no way home._

 **Time Skip: Two Weeks Later**

After roughly two weeks of studying and getting a hang of their magic the dimension hoppers were on their way back to their place of entrance into Fairy Tail. Evo was walking merrily along while ignoring the glaring daggers from Annabeth, who was still trying to set him on fire with her mind. _Percy was_ _her_ _boyfriend and she didn't like the idea of sharing him._

Evo just told her tough luck and that there where lesbian and bi-sexual Pokegirls. Evo continued on saying that some Pokegirls breeds have both female and male reproductive organs. His listeners paused a moment to picture Annabeth in those situations. As for Annabeth, her face was cherry red as she remembered what Shriek did a couple days ago.

 **Flashback**

 _Shriek had gotten bored after helping the son of Poseidon study and decided to try something new. Shriek detached from Annabeth and assumed a humanoid form. The form was female in nature, but the colouring was different as the skin looked like the miss-printed version of Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Her hair however resembled that of Sarah Kerrigan from StarCraft 2._

 _Satisfied with the result Shriek turned to the stunned Annabeth. The demigoddess was just sitting in the hotel room when Shriek suddenly did the change. It didn't help that now both girls where naked. Annabeth felt very aware of how Shriek was looking at her like a piece of meat._

 **Warning! Adult Content below**

 _Shriek's hair shot towards Annabeth, this happened faster than the girl could react. The hair restrained Annabeth's limbs while also binding themselves around the demigoddess' boobs and crotch. Shriek approached her captive host and started kissing her. While they kissed the hair tendrils pleasured Annabeth in all her weak spots, causing the girl to moan softly._

 _After Shriek finished making out with Annabeth she said to her, "The best is yet to come." As she talked the Symbiote grew a 7-inch penis. Though it was still smaller then Percy's penis thankfully. Those that read this already know what's going to happen so, Cliff-hanger._

 **End Adult Content and Flashback**

Evo shot a red-faced Annabeth a knowing look but before he looked away. He didn't want to give her yet another reason to try to kill him when they returned to their home dimension. That girl was scary with her mother's tenacity for revenge and making plans. So he'd try to keep her from trying to get revenge until they head back, hopefully after she gets several Pokegirls.

As they approach their dimensional entry point they saw a gate like the one they used to arrive, ready for use. Apparently Evo had worked on the portal during the time-skip to get it ready. Fortunately Evo knew how to make portals of various types. He spent some of his time in the Witcher multiverse to learn how to set up their style of Portals and used that knowledge to build a permanent one in the PJ universe.

He had to consume a lot of advanced lifeforms to get this knowledge along with powerful magic users. The reason how he knew so much was that he accidently went to the Halo universe during the Forerunner/ Flood war. Where he consumed about three Key-Minds… It's not his fault the flood tried to assimilate him and he just ate them from the inside out. Evo also did eat roughly ten Grave-Minds and fifteen Proto-Grave-Minds on top of the original 3 Key-Minds. In retrospect it was mostly because of Evo that the Forerunners had the time to put the Halo Rings into position. Evo got away before the Forerunners could fire the Halo Rings thankfully.

Evo walked towards the controls for the portal. He started inputting the location for the Pokegirl dimension and after a few extra codes it was done. The portal spun to life with an eerie glow. Evo then approach his two companions and told them, "Well I got the target located. Thankfully I found a few worlds that match my requirements and preferences."

"What do you mean 'requirements and preferences' Evo?" Annabeth asked with an inquisitive tone. "I mean there are no regular girls that transform into Pokegirls that are younger than fifteen. Apparently the main worlds have girls that can become Pokegirls at the start of puberty, meaning twelve. The world I chose the only thing they get at that age is a tattoo in the shape of a pokeball on their navel, if it's going to happen. That is at least a sign that they will change. The flip-side is that there are random things, such as monsters, traps and snuggle dungeons…

Yes, I used Marge Simpsons' terminology for those things. Because I felt like it.

Well I ranted long enough so let's get through the gate."

Percy and Annabeth were looking at Evo with a mix of emotions. While explaining he was emotionally all over the place but mostly self-righteous in his belief. However these were Evo's thoughts on what he just said, _Man I need to improve my improve skills, better ask people for advice. Wait why am I broadcasting my thoughts like this? Meh questions for later._

Evo led his companions through the portal with a grin. Now, now things will happen that aren't chained to a storyline. Though some plots from Pokémon will take place there, the main one being the Teams: Rocket, Manga, Aqua and so on and so forth. The demigods will have a very fun adventure and for Percy get caught up on school _can't forget about that_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

 _This story is a crossover of the Percy Jackson Series and Pokegirls. Yes this story will contain smut, so if you're too young as in under the age of 16_ _DO NOT READ THIS STORY_ _!_ _I will take this down if asked by Fanfiction then repost it once the 18A rated stuff is removed._

In the world of Pokegirls an experiment was taking place, its purpose is to view into another dimension. The lead professor gave the signal and his minions activated the portal. The minions did the usual tests and stuff to make sure the thing was working. Everything was working with the green parameters, until suddenly the alarms blared. There was much panic until one of the eggheads called out, "Look at the Portal!"

Three human shapes appeared to be falling towards the Dimension Window. With a loud crash the three entered this dimension. Evo was the first to regain composure but Annabeth asked the big question, "What happened? I felt smooth like before then a sudden yank then a falling sensation, now we're in some sort of lab." Evo answered the confused girl and her equally confused boyfriend, "That is what happens when my Gates get intercepted by another form of dimensional travel and/or viewing. Seriously this happened to me before.

You won't believe the amount of time that I somehow ended up in the Familiar of Zero universe. That pink-haired Tsundere even thought I was her familiar once or twice, had to amputate my hand more than a few times. After the tenth time I decided to see why I kept on being intercepted. I just went to the Owner of that Multi-verse and asked them to make it so that unless I WANT to go there I will not be summoned again. So far it's been roughly a thousand years since then and I haven't ended up there since.

Now that's enough about my Dimensional misshapes lets go talk to the peoples here and find out where we are."

The Professor and minions were stunned silent as they just heard there were other dimensions out there. That and apparently the man with the trench coat had admitted to being familiar with dimensional travel. After one of the minions nudged the Professor, he addressed the newcomers.

"Hello this lab was created for the sole purpose of determining the existence of alternate dimensions. The equipment here is only supposed to find other realities not open a portal for other beings to fall through" "Yeah that happens a lot with my portals. When they open they detect the easiest route to the destination. What your view port did was open an easier way into a dimension. Now the real question is, did we end up in the right dimension? I mean I was aiming for a Pokegirl world," Evo asked while tilting his head slightly.

The Professor nodded and said, "Yes there are pokegirls here. Why do you ask?" "Good this is close enough to what I wanted," Evo replied with a grin.

Just then a girl in a lab coat walked through the door. "Okay I got the donuts now can we check the system for any hiccups before we, Staaaarrr-ohhhhh" She said as soon as she noticed the three additional people in the room. Slowly the girl turned to the Professor, her eyes shadowed by her hair. The Professor slowly backed away in fear of the newcomer, he knew that, shadowed eyes = world of pain for him. "You started the experiment without doing the necessary safety procedures… WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!? EVEN I A SUPE-BRA GENIUS KNOWS THAT YOU ALWAYS CHECK FOR SAFTEY WHILE LOOKING PAST A DIMENSIONAL BARRIER YOU IDIOT!" The women advanced towards the Professor with each word. The Professor however was having a flight response but couldn't get away from the angry girl.

Fortunately for the Professor when the girl took a moment to inhale Evo interjected, "I guess it's a good thing that I know how to safely enter through Dimensional Windows without me or my companions here." The girl paused and replied, "That doesn't make it better, this Smart-Dumbass used to have no safeties and almost exploded the campus before I given to him by the Dean. To and I quote 'to keep the world destroying experiments to a minimum. Especially because of last time' close quote."

At this point the Professor had recovered a bit from the tongue lashing was now looking sheepish. "Well I did check it so we were in no danger of being erased from existence," he said. All he got was a very angry look from the girl, to which he made the 'eep' sound. The dimensional travelers were having trouble keeping their laughter in check, except for Evo he was laughed without restraint.

Any-who because the author is getting bored I will summarize what happens. After things calmed down Evo asked to take a once over look at the DW (Dimension Window) after he did introductions. After Evo finished looking over the DW, wacked Ajax [Francis] on the head and tore him a new one. That and he told the listeners through his yelling that now they had to wait 3 years before returning to the dimension of departure, something about the alignment or some science stuff.

The Professor was nice enough to make the three proper paper work (An: I hate Paperwork). The Professor also introduced himself as Ajax to which his female assistant coughed [Francis]. His assistant/babysitter then introduced herself as Sera the Supe-Bra Genius, a Pokegirl that specialized in experiments and being lab assistants.

Ajax [Francis] started with the history of the Pokegirl world. It all started with a guy named Jim Sukotto 'Sukebe'. He started experiments in 1988 AD with the construction of the technology needed. Then a war against Pokegirls started in 1992 AD at the border of Canada and the USA. Sukebe releasing something called the 'The Blood Flu' which stops the human females sterile. This flu lasted until 2007 leaving about 26.2 Million out of 485 million, give or take another 5 million people alive. The first person to tame a Pokegirl was a Canadian Icarod Mathers in the year of 1996. (AN: WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Canada for the WIN)

Sera went on to confirmed what Evo had told the demigods about Pokegirls in chapter 4. She also informed the dimension hoppers about the Blood Gifts and Curses, which are essentially like the bloodline limits from Naruto. Ajax [Francis] then showed them a map of the world. It resembled the world map but with a few key differences. First of all Leagues replaced countries' governments and they were in what was once North America. North America now was 5 different landmasses 2 of which were made up of a multitude of islands. Crescent and Tropic are the island nations that make up what is left of the east coasts of Canada and the USA. Next is Sunshine which makes up the west coast of North America. The last landmass has three leagues in it Capital which is the biggest, Indigo the second largest and Johto the smallest.

(AN: If the readers want a better picture of the world map either google it or go to /E1npIHQ)

Ajax [Francis] told the group that they were in the Indigo league at the moment. Which was essentially what you'd expect from Canada. With grasslands, mesas, forests marshland, and rocky hills. Ajax [Francis] also mentioned some famous landmarks of their league: Goodland, Dallas, and New Manhattan are the more well-known cities and towns. He also told the trio about the league rules, they were pretty simple.

For an example: Tamers may have up to 6 combat breed Pokegirls, and 1 non-combatant breed girl at any time, any girls caught above that amount must be turned in to the nearest Pokecenter for a predetermined payment based on rarity and danger, or traded for one of the Tamers own Pokegirls, who will then be turned in place of the newly caught Pokegirl.

So after getting caught up on the laws and stuff, Evo had to convince his companions to get their Tamers licence. They did just that… right after their Symbiotes threatened to be very annoying until they agreed, and they meant above blackfly level of annoying or worst still: Fangirl level. They quickly agreed to avoid that fate especially because said Symbiotes where acting as body suits underneath their clothes and could annoy them 24/7 if they didn't agree. Both demigods quickly accepted being tamers when told this bit of information.

Before they left to get their licences Evo checked how much time passes in this Dimension when compared to the Demigods' Dimension. He was shocked to find that an hour in the DD (Demigods' Dimension) is equal to about 3 years in this Pokegirl Dimension. Also while in the PD (Pokegirl Dimension) they age differently. In other words they stay the same age for the 3 years.

 **Time Skip**

The three dimensional travellers had just completed the bloodwork necessary for the Tamers' Application. The results of the blood test came in short order. While sitting down in a private room in the testing building (Pokecenter). Evo decided to read his test to his companions, while forcing them read theirs aloud as well.

Evo's blood test came up as having a Strength (X50), Longevity (however long he wants to live) and Strong Constitution. He laughed saying, "I know I'm strong. I can mimic the All Might's Smash attacks from My Hero Academia… As well as Saitama from One Punch Man."

Next up the demigods turned out to register sharing a minor Celestial Pokegirl ancestry. While having different individual blood-gifts/ curses.

Percy's test showed that he had the strongest Water based ancestry in history. One of his gifts was an Affinity for Water-type Pokegirls, Waterborne and Strong Constitution. Annabeth commented, "With you being the son of Poseidon that's a given." The test went on to reveal that Percy had a (X2 on land and X14 in water) Strength. Percy's final Blood Gift was Endurance of (X3 when on land, X10 in water).

Annabeth didn't have as much as Percy. But she did have a (X2) Endurance, Strong Constitution and Blood Curse called Fetish (Bondage Style: M). She apparently gets off from being tied up while having sex. Evo after learning this began to laugh uncontrollably.

Moving right along with the actual plot, after Evo stopped making fun of Annabeth, which took about an hour. They were called back into the testing building to do the dreaded… **written test**. Fortunately they still had the reading glasses from the Fairy Tail verse, plus the fact only a complete and utter moron or a member of the Kuno family would fail this test.

Yes the idiot family from Ranma ½ does actually exist in this dimension. There is an actual law saying that if you knock or launch a Kuno into water and they drown it will be written up as self-defence. Yeah nobody likes them and won't care if they die. If the readers have no idea of what this paragraph is talking about go find and read the Manga. There is also an Anime online if you know where to look, for an example: Youtube.

The Dimensional travelers all passed the **written test** with their scores between 70-90% range. From there all 3 got their Pokedex and Tamers Licence, then where directed to the local Pokecenter to receive their first Pokegirl. They arrived within 2 minutes, the Pokecenter was right next to the testing building. As soon as they reached the counter of the Pokecenter they were greeted by a NurseJoy Pokegirl.

She looked like any Joy from Pokémon with pink hair. She said, "Hello and welcome to the Pokegirl Center how may I help you?" "Hello me and my companions just received out Tamer's Licence and would like to get our first Pokegirl," Evo answered. The Pokegirl smiled, "Right this way, we have plenty of choices for you three." She promptly led them into the backyard, after getting another Joy to man the counter.

They entered a habitat with several different types of Pokegirls milling about. Elsewhere a Pokegirl at the water habitat suddenly froze as if sensing something powerful. Her eyes became fixed on Percy, it was as if she instinctively recognized him as the source of the power. She soon recognized the scent as One of the Sea.

As the Joy was showing them around, Percy felt something watching him which didn't feel like his usual monster sense.

The Joy stopped the tour close to the pond. She asked, "Now what is the type of Pokegirl you want?" Before anyone could reply something exploded out of the water, the shadow quickly tackled Percy with the cry of "Master". Percy, looking up saw the blue-skinned face of a Pokegirl inches away from his face. She was about 4' 5" tall with blue crocodile like skin. Her mouth was slightly snouted with sharp teeth and protruding from her rear was a 2' long tail. Her eyes where yellow with X-shaped pupils and sparkling with delight.

The crocodile girl was wearing a thin sea-green sash to cover her chest, while wearing a sea-green loincloth, while also being barefoot. So basically picture a skimpy Egyptian Priestess or a slave Leia outfit. That and her clothes are completely soaked, they did nothing to hide her body.

"I like you please, please, please be my Tamer," the crocodile girl pleads while rubbing her covered B-Cup breasts against Percy's chest with each 'please'. The NurseJoy blinked twice before smiling and said to Percy, "Looks like you don't need to pick a starter because the Titodile Pokegirl chose you." Percy who was blushing at the Pokegirl's enthusiasm said, "Sure I'll take her, I think I will name you Kroko" he said while touching the Titodile's head. The Titodile pushed herself into his hand while muttering happily, "Kroko, I am Kroko and Kroko is level 3."

(AN: Greek word for Crocodile is Krokodeilos and yes that is why)

Annabeth was feeling jealous when a massive form approached her. The demigoddess turned to see a 5' tall, red and blue coloured, Triceratops. But that thought changed when it started to shrink and take a more feminine shape. The Triceratops was still 5' but now looked like a human female with an all the things that the Triceratops had. As an example she still had the skin colour along with smaller horns, frill that looked like a crown, and tail.

The Tricera-girl then said, "Hi I saw you when you were touring with the NurseJoy. I want to see the world and explore and I think you're a good choice. Well any way here is some information about me. I'm a girl that recently threshold into Tantrasaur. I am level 5 with a Plant and a Fire type. My name from before was Tracy but I was disowned after I became a Pokegirl, don't ask." Annabeth stared at her then smiled and said, "Sure but be ready to share me with my boyfriend, he is the one that the Tittodile is currently on. I will also keep calling you Tracy" Tracy just giggled and agreed, before whispering a question into Annabeth's ear, this caused Annabeth to gain a full body blush.

"Well that solves two starters…" the NurseJoy said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. It's not often two Pokegirls in a row choosing their Tamers.

Evo then asked, "Can I see the list of Pokegirls you currently have?" To which the NurseJoy replied with a quick "yes" and handed him a tablet. He scrolled through it for a couple minutes before choosing a starter. Evo had chosen a Plant type called a Boobisaur, which was basically a human girl with Bulbasaur colouring and the bulb on her back. The NurseJoy nodded and said, "I'll be right back with your starter."

A few seconds later the NurseJoy walks out leading Evo's chosen starter. She looked like a human female with D-cups and wide hips. "Hi I'm the Boobisaur that you want as your starter. I hope we can get along," the Boobisaur bowed in greeting. "I hope so too," Evo nodded back to her with a smile.

He then turned to his companions and yelled, "Hey let's see what the Pokedex says about our new friends." Percy having stood back up nodded, he took his Pokedex out and scanned Kroko. The little machine whirled to life, with light moving over Kroko's body. The Pokedex then gave its information (AN: as found on the website):

TITODILE, The Crocodile Cutie Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph (Alligator)  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Common (Johto League), Rare (Everywhere else)  
Diet: Carnivore with Omnivorous Tendencies, preference for Fruits if any greenery is eaten  
Role: Watershed maintenance and firefighter departments. Coastal Regions use them as Fisherman's Assistants  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant  
Attacks: Crunch, Body Slam, Quick Attack, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Snarl, Tail Lash, Iron Tail (lvl 40)  
Enhancements: Armored Skin (Counts as x3 Durability), Strength x3, Increased Lung Capacity, Endurance x 5  
Evolves: Cuntnaw (normal), Feraligarter (evolved Cuntnaw; normal)  
Evolves From: None

During the War of Revenge, Titodiles were a fearsome force to be reckoned with. These bipedal crocadilian-like Pokégirls were quite troublesome for soldiers to have to face, given that they were both capable of water to land tactics and small arms fire did little to stop them, even though it left welts on their flesh. Despite what the scaled bodies of these girls may suggest, they are quite limber in or out of water, allowing them to move with quickness that one might not think they possessed. Often, they would stick by rivers, denying human forces the ability to ford the rivers for supply shipments and reinforcements. Those that tried found out that the being hunted by a Titodile didn't end at the river banks, or for the next several miles. They were quite the unholy terrors, being far more aggressive than the Squirtitty breed which they were often paired with.

Still, despite the problems that the Titodile breed offered humanity initially, this was one of the first Pokégirl breeds humanity turned to their side. One of the most common breeds in the then Mid-Western portion of the United States, Titodiles were captured, Tamed, and used to protect their new human masters from other Pokégirl threats. Today, the breed enjoys a level of popularity in the Johto League, where the numbers are abundant more than anywhere else. As such, the Titodile is often the most commonly available Water-type Starter Pokégirl for the Johto League and is even considered part of its 'golden trio', along with the Chikotit and Hottits.

An interesting aspect of this Pokégirl breed is that the domestication process has had a strong influence on the outward appearance of the Titodiles, allowing people to understand at a glance if they're Domestic and Threshold breeds or if they'd originally been Feral. Feralborn Titodiles are easy to identify because of their sharp teeth held within a snout-like mouth, a 2' long reptilian tail with small ridges along the spine, and somewhat bumpy yet smooth blue-scaled skin. Their average height is usually only 4' to 4'6", and their breasts normally don't grow any larger than a B-cup, reports of larger have been noted but like most reports this Researcher ignored them because of the rarity of such. Their eyes are also a dead giveaway, being yellow with vertical slit pupils, although variations exist with side-ways to even 'X' shaped which is just plain unnerving to most.

Domesticate Titodiles are easier to identify thanks to their much, much more human traits. They are generally close to the human female average in height (5'0 – 5'8") with no less than 1' in length and up to 3' length of tail trailing behind them that lacks ridging, though there are bands of differently colored scales upon the tails. While they generally can be in the B-Cup range, there are a number that have breasts that are a full C-cup. While their Feral cousins have pupils that are more Crocodillian (With Amphibian Variations), a Domestic's eyes rarely are not human in appareance, the colors often green, yellow, or even silver. Their scales while smoother, are still just as armored as their Feral 'Cousins'. This smoothness is just as well, giving the appearance of soft flesh, it feels this way too when touched.

However, when a Titodile begins to go feral, the line between the two is blurred. When she becomes feral, it becomes fact, as even Domestic Titodiles will start to physically shift to an appearance of a Feralborn. Domestics try very hard to keep from going feral, as the transformation into an appearance closer to the Feralborn cousins is a one-way street. The first sign of Ferality is the skin begins to shed and become a faint blue in tint, teeth, tail, and other somewhat cosmetic changes are the first to begin; the last is a muzzle that comes into play and; truth be told, it is painful. And as a side note Domestics feel they've lost a bit of their human-nature once this transformation has occurred, leading most to a mild depression. They will retain their eye color, height and breast size, but their scales will remained ridged and bumpy, and their teeth sharp, afterward.

Ferality is, well, one could say this is where one could almost count on their crocodillian nature to come in. They quickly become0 'dangerous'. Not, because they will eat you. If anything a Titodile that is Feral is more at danger for your items. An odd quirk is that, like a Pre-Sukebe dog they 'mouthe' everything that they can touch, not for lack of tactile sense in their fingers, it's just to 'test' how 'edible' something is, from what we've seen. This often is also how to easily catch one of these girls in the wild because it extends to anything, including a Pokèball, which can lead to some rather interesting results.

When it comes to PokéBattle, Titodiles are best at close combat, using their powerful jaws to bite their opponent, and putting the pressure on with Water Gun should the target Pokégirl try to run. Titodiles are also versatile for where they can battle as they are one of the Water-type Pokégirl breeds that can move as well on land as they do in water, making them a popular amongst Tamers who prefer Water-types.

They are however, especially swift simmers thanks to their enhancement of the Atlantis Man swimming technique; water resistance is minimized and movement amplified, requiring minimal effort on the Titodile's part to speed through water. Endurance is a key here, easily able to outdistance and out class any former Olympian Swimmer with ease, many of this breed are fully capable of feats of swimming prowess that most humans are surprised at. And it just becomes more so upon her evolutions. These enhancements are also useful in a variety of water based jobs, especially in the hauling of items underwater. The Modified Atlantis Man swimming technique is fully retained and adapted in their later evolutions, which still remains to be explained how the Cuntnaw and Feraligarter can move so fast despite their increased height and cup-size.

Taming a Titodile is a bit challenge to undertake. It's not that they're rambunctious Pokégirls that don't enjoy Taming, it's just difficult TO Tame them. Their tail can often get in the way of a Tamer that wants to do his Titodile from behind. Missionary is the suggested position for maximum Taming pleasure and compatibility, the tail is also as strong as a rather strong 'girl's arm, which is another fact most tamers find quickly enough. A Titodile is capable of laying flat out on her back, tail straightening out flat as it follows the spinal column.

Thresholding to a Titodile is a rather uncommon outcome for girls who have a strong Water-type ancestry in other parts of the world. An oddity that has been observed over several years in Johto is that the numbers for Threshold cases in the Johto League is simply staggering. It just may be THE most common Threshold for girls of Water-type families, in Johto. Not surprisingly, it's partially because of the sheer number of Threshold cases that the Titodile is the one of the three most common Starter Pokégirls in the Johto League.

It is heavily suggested that you do not allow the Titodile to give you a fellatio, cunnilingus IS NOT highly recommended either, due to the enhanced strength of the Jaw Muscles and the natural propensity toward biting most things put in the Titodile's mouth.

There was a small pause before Evo broke the silence, "Well I guess you should avoid getting blowjobs from Kroko. If you don't want to be called 'Stubby' which would be funny but wrong." Annabeth glared at Evo before deciding to see what her Pokedex said her Pokegirl. The Pokedex says the following:

(AN: as found on the website)

TANTRASAUR, the Pyrophyte Pokegirl

Type: Near Human - Inhumanoid (Ceratopsid Metamorph)  
Element: Fire/Plant  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Herbivore  
Role: Logging, Heat Generation, Farming  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Plant, Steel, Electric  
Weak Vs: Flying, Poison  
Attacks: Fire Strike, Ignite, Flamethrower, Flame Shot, Flower Strike, Command Plants, Solar Beam, Rose Whip, Vine Bondage, Horn Attack, Tail Smash, Antitoxin  
Enhancements: Metamorph (Alternate Form), Natural Weapons (Tail, Horns), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Environmental Purification (Soil), Empathy (Plants), Photosynthesis, Pyrokinesis, Recovery, Weather Tolerance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

Believed to be a mysterious part of the 'exit strategy' of the War of Revenge, the Tantrasaur was used during the war to aid in the burning and salting of fields, but like many plant types, the breed as feral also provide a large amount of environmental clean-up. Noted that without plant types, the enormous forests common today around the world would be extremely rare, this dinosaur Pokegirl also fulfills a needed role in providing controlled burns for areas adapted to seasonal brush fires. Used in modern times for the same purpose in addition to heating or farming, this pyropyhte (a term meaning fire adapted plant) pokegirl is an interesting study in ecology.

As a metamorphic breed, Tantrasaurs have both a battle form as well as a taming form, both based on Ceratopsids, such as the Triceratops. All members of the breed have a thick tail that reaches the ground as well as a frill on their heads though the breed has the standard near human spread of appearances. Often, frills extend from the crown of the head and reach down to just behind the ears, with some having spikes along the edge. In a majority of the breed, horns are also included in the taming form; though they are much smaller than that of their battle form. Horns may be arranged singly, as a pair, or as a trio, though tri-horned taming forms are almost always regulated to the more anthromorphic individuals. The horns are usually arranged first on the forehead in a symmetrical manner. Individuals closer to human have scales, tails and frills, with the possibility of horns, while anthromorphic individuals appear to be much more reptilian in nature. Typically, the breed's height falls within the normal human range, though coloration of the smooth scaling may be any color.

The breed's battle form is that of the ceratopsid an individual is based upon, growing in size to between 4.9 - 6.6 feet (1.5 - 2 meters) in height and double that in length. These saurian pokegirls are quadrupedal in this form, and indistinguishable from animals in physical looks. Coloration tends to vary, though green tones are common, occasionally having brighter colors about the crest that sometimes serves as false eyes. Some individuals also have quills situated over the spine and flanks, much like porcupine quills.

Tantrasaurs tend to be described as loyal, confident, and diligent as positive traits, while prideful, judgmental, and paranoid top the most often listed negative traits. Overall, the awarding of positions such as alpha and beta should be taken on an individual basis, much like the breed's taming preferences, though a large majority have been reported as enjoying giving or receiving bondage. Though not reported as often as a dragon type, the breed's arrogance does seem to be a mitigating factor in their ability to preform such duties, and tamers should be aware of the likelihood of needing to curb the tendencies, especially during battles.

Only truly weak to two elemental types, these saurian pokegirls are considered quite useful in rounding out harems, especially among plant type enthusiasts who would like a fire type, or fire type enthusiasts who would like a plant type. The breed is known for their ability to blast areas with Solar Beam with less than half of the charging time that regular plant types require, and research has confirmed this to be due to the pokegirls duel fire and plant type nature. A Tantrasaur's plant abilities are actually rather middling otherwise naturally, with only Rose Whip as their other offensive capability. Vines for both the Rose Whip and Vine Bondage techniques come from just behind the breed's crest. Against flying or poison techniques, these crested pokegirls have a distinct disadvantage, and are often felled easily by Poison/Flying types.

Ferals of the breed roam in herds of 4 to 14 individuals, occasionally joining up into super-herds for migration purposes should water become scarce. A majority of the Tantrasaur's food needs are provided mainly through their photosynthesis ability, leaving these dinosaur pokegirls as primarily browsers that feed for taste and to supplement during cloudy days or before winter months (due to this, well fed tamed individuals can become overweight as easily as humans can). The breed doesn't have control over their soil purification abilities when feral, and often unconsciously cause plants to grow where they have been as well. In order to prepare a feral for taming, doses of lust venom transforms the breed into their taming form, with a three hour average before reverting if not tamed. Tamers should note that lust dust does not have this effect on the breed.

A severe drop in appetite coupled with headaches and lower back aches signal the onset of threshold, followed by light skin flaking as the scales grow. Fevers typically accompany tinting of the skin as the thresholder gains their photosynthetic ability, as this stage typically happens about five days after the onset. Numbness follows as the fevers, though this is regulated to the areas where physical changes happen, allowing a thresholder to judge how anthromorphic their pokegirl form will be. Total transition time usually happens between 18 to 27 days, the final step being the pokegirl feeling the urge to transform into their battle form, marking them as fully pokegirls. Tantrasaurs are usually sold or given to farms or ranches.

"Huh that's pretty straight forward. But I think I know what caused Annabeth to blush like that," Evo commented with a teasing tone. "Well now with my Pokegirl," Evo continued. His Pokedex scanned and quickly gave the information:

BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
Role: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
Evolves: Ivywhore (normal)  
Evolves From: None  
The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.  
This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokégirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokégirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.  
Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.  
A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.  
Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.  
Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.  
It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.  
Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokégirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.  
Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly.

There was a pause then Evo said, "Yup, I'm keeping her." "I am glad that you are all happy with your choices," the NurseJoy said politely. He then noticed that the Pokedex had the levels of his Pokegirl on it.

Alpha/ Starter: Boobisaur

Name: Brit

Level: 5

Age: 18

Evo quickly told his companions to look at their Pokegirl levels. To which they themselves looked at the levels.

Percy:

Alpha/ Starter: Titodile

Name: Kroko

Level: 3

Age: 17

Annabeth:

Alpha/ Starter: Tantrasaur

Name: Tracy

Level 4

Age 18

"Well we have some girls now," Evo stated cheerfully. Annabeth was thinking of all the strategic possibilities of her Pokegirl. Percy was just glad that his Pokegirl was roughly the same age as him, though she did look 15 with her height and attitude. While the dimensional travelers where busy playing with their Pokedex. The NurseJoy had gone to grab some supplies for the humans.

"Would you like to tame your Pokegirls before leaving, because we have rooms specially made for that purpose," the NurseJoy asked politely. Annabeth blushed while her Tantrasaur named Tracy giggled and eyed her new master's ass. Percy blushed while Kroko danced around happily. Evo just grinned and asked, "I call dibs on the single tamer room. Those two can share the same one."

The NurseJoy nodded and set up everything. Soon enough they were in their respected rooms. However before Percy or Annabeth could close the door, Evo snuck in a Lust Dust bomb that he whipped up. He made the bomb with his Biomass, think bio-bomb from [Prototype2] except with Lust Dust instead of tendrils of death.

Anyway back to the story because the Author is sorry for ranting.

 **Later with Evo**

Evo was laughing along with his Boobisaur, who he then asked if she wanted a name before or after taming. She asked for a name before they started to which Evo named her, "Brit." To which Brit smiled said, "Thanks for the name and I am level 5" before filling their room up with Lust Dust.

 **Warning Adult content ahead**

Evo raised an eyebrow and said, "That wasn't needed, now I am going to rek you." With that Evo flashed behind Brit and played with her large breasts. While doing that Evo grew a 2nd pair of arms, then put them to use going after Brit's other sensitive spots. Evo then went on kissing her neck, ear, and finally her mouth.

Brit moaned happily at the ministrations of her master. Her nether lips were soaked… and she just climaxed without Evo sticking his dick in her. Brit slumped against Evo, who maneuvered her onto her knees. Evo then absorbed his clothes into his body, he now stood there naked with an erect dick of about ten inches long.

Evo tilted Brit's head up and placed his dick near her mouth. She instinctively started to lick and use her mouth to pleasure her master's dick. After a bit more foreplay, Evo thrust his dick down Brit's throat. She quickly began to deep throat her masters dick. Evo soon climaxed with a grunt a blow a load deep in Brit's throat.

She swallowed all of her master's seed, she sucked the remaining seed out of Evo's meat stick. The way they were positioned caused Brit to remain in place, until Evo removed his dick from her food hole. As he did he used his hands to stop Brit from doing a face plant. She was out of breath and took several deep inhales, she didn't notice Evo carry her to the bed until he set her down, with her torso being onto of the bed and her knees on the ground.

He then lined up his cock to her v-lips. With one thrust he had half his dick inside her women-hood. Brit groaned in pleasure as she grabbed the bedsheets. Evo then plunged his dick deeper into Brit who moaned with pleasure and pushed into her master. On the third thrust Evo managed to get all ten inches worth into her while using one of his arm sets to pull on her hips. He then reached around Brit with his Second set of arms to play with her boobs and nipples.

This continued on for about fifteen minutes before Evo unleashed his seed straight into Brit's womb. She screamed out to the heavens as a squirting orgasm rocked through her body. After both had come down from their orgasmic high Evo pulled out, much to Brit's disappointment. However he wasn't done yet as his cock was still harder than diamond.

Evo turned Brit onto her side before thrusting back into her. She moaned as she wrapped her leg around Evo's head. He was thrusting faster than before, so much so that she couldn't keep herself from going into a pleasure trance. Soon enough Evo climaxed into her, filling her up enough to make Brit look a few weeks along.

As she laid there exhausted Evo leaned forward and whispered, "This was just a taste of what I can do. But this is enough for tonight, mostly because I don't think you'd survive." Brit just replied, "Booob-i-Saure" as if really out of it then passed out. Evo deadpanned and said, "Oh yeah Taming Shock. She'll be unable to say anything other than her species name. Much like how Pokémon talk…other than a select few. Well bedtime."

With that Evo reposition Brit on the bed then went to sleep after going for another round.

 **Scene Break (Percy's room same time)**

All four people were exhausted. Annabeth was asleep on top of an unconscious Percy. Tracy was cuddled into the two of them. Kroko was wrapped in Tracy's Bondage Vine while stuck between her boobs. All three females had Percy's seed leaking from their virginals'.

 **End of Adult Content**

The next day came with Evo leading his group down a nearby route. He was carrying a pack of camping supplies. He told his companions, while leaving the town that knew about the Dimensional travel that before they used the first gate, he used it to get some stuff. Like two of the Harry Potter tents, from that dimension. Although he did learn that in that dimension Harry was a girl named Rose, and she had disappeared after giving Voldie a Mortal Kombat styled Fatality.

Annabeth was asking many questions about the Potter verse. Kroko was out of her ball and humming happily. Tracy was walking in pace with Percy while giggling perversely. No doubt she was thinking of more kinky things to do next time they had a Taming session. Brit was in her pokeball because she still couldn't think straight and needed the sleep.

Kroko though seemed to be stronger than she did yesterday. Wondering why the check her level to find it went up to 3 levels to 8. Brit popped out of her pokeball when her tamer found out about the level jump. After some deliberation it was assumed that for water types, Percy's "seed" acts as either a water stone or an experience booster.

 **Time Skip**

The trio found and entered a forest. Evo told his companions that he was looking for this world's version of a Pikachu known as a Peekabu. Brit agreed with a grin and thought to herself, _Good now I get another 'playmate' to have 'fun' with._ Quickly getting to work she synchronized with the forest. After focusing for about 20 min, she opened her eyes and said, "Found a Peekabu and several other Pokegirls. So want to go now or afterward?"

Evo said, "Sure Brit, we will get this Pokegirl while the lovebirds get a camp set-up." Brit smiled and pointed in the direction of a good campsite before leading Evo towards his target.

 **Later**

A Peekabu was foraging for food around sunset. She looked like a girl realistically cosplaying as a Pikachu with ears, tail, covered in the Pikachu fur too. Her face had a mouse like muzzle, with her actual hair being short and blond. Her small body was about 4' tall and had B-cup breasts. Not to mention she was completely naked, feral and could only talk like a Pokémon.

Suddenly a bush nearby rustled, the Peekabu now looked ready to bolt. Out of the bushes walked two Pokegirls that were recognized the two of them. They were two twins that resembled chipmunks. That and they both resembled Ram and Rem from Re: Zero. One with a red coloured ears with a plus like tail and the other was blue ears with a minus like tail. (AN: Think PLUSLE and MINUN from Pokémon).

The Peekabu relaxed after she greeted the Twin pokegirls. The trio chatted while looking for some food. After they got their fill the trio began to head back to the colony. When the ground beneath the three Pokegirls erupted in tentacles. They tried to fight their way out, but the tentacles where unaffected by the girls' attacks. The tentacles proceeded to wrap themselves around the three girls in a hentai manner.

A cloaked man walked silently from the forest, beside him came a Boobisaur. Out from his cloak came the other ends of the tentacles that now bound the girls.

"You see Brit I told you I could capture all three without getting into a Pokegirl Battle," Evo said casually. Brit responded, "In my defence I didn't know you could make tentacles…speaking of which please use them for my next taming." "Sure, the only reason why I didn't the first time was that it would've been a bit much on our first time."

Brit blushed dark green with embarrassment. But before she could get a word in Evo brought out his Pokedex and scanned the girls. The Pokedex took only a few seconds to scan them before displaying the information. An electronic voice sounded from its speakers. (An: Belongs to )

PEEKABU, the Electric-Mouse Pokégirl

Type: Near Human (Mouse Animorph)  
Element: Electric  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Storm troopers (literally), electric generators  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Agility, Spark, Thunder  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight, Olfactory) (x2)  
Evolves: Ria (Normal or Thunder Stone)  
Evolves From: Pia (Normal)

When polled about the most familiar electric Pokégirl, most passers by will come up with the Peekabu. Indeed, next to the Electrocat and Joltina, Peekabu are among the most common electric types around. Peekabu are usually considered similar to Titmice in terms of looks, since all feralborn Peekabu have a light rodent muzzle and a coating of yellow fur broken up by two tan or brown stripes across their back. The base of their tail also holds the same tan or brown color, and their high pointed ears bear black tips. Their feet are plantigrade and usually have thick pads that cover the toes, heel, and ridge of the foot. Their cheeks hold bright red patches of fur, noting where their electric sacs can be found. Electric bands can also be found under the skin beneath the portions of the brown colored fur as well, allowing the Peekabu to both generate and store electric charges at the same time. A majority of domestics have this animorph appearance as well, though some lean toward a more human appearance which is a trait commonly found in thresholders. These Peekabu look human with the exception of the large lightning bolt shaped tail and high pointed ears coming off of the top of their heads. Many Peekabu, regardless of being feral born, domestic or threshold, tend to be on the short side, rarely topping over 5.5 feet, the record being an even 6'.

Unlike Titmice, Peekabu are more omnivorous, hunting for fish near lakes and streams to supplement their foraging habits. These electric mice also have higher pleasure thresholds than Titmice, usually making them fair combatants in a sex battle match. Though it is in the Pokébattle arena where they truly shine. Peekabu can generate a large amount of electricity in a fairly short period of time and can also store this electricity in it's electrical sacs as a form of chemical energy that can be quickly discharged. Research has proven that many Peekabu have a greater energy potential than most other electric pokégirls, though most Peekabu do not achieve this potential, it makes them a sought after Pokégirl for electric enthusiasts as well as battling tamers who want a pure electric type in their Harem.

Taming a Peekabu from feraldom can be quite a dangerous undertaking without the proper precautions, as a Peekabu can generate enough electricity to stop a human's heart. Therefore it is advised that any tamer take proper precautions when attempting to tame a feral Peekabu. Grounding lines, rubber suits and gloves and rubberized restraints are always needed. After the Peekabu has been tamed and bonded to the Tamer, there is no longer a danger from taming her as even a complete loss of control during an orgasm only causes discharges similar to a Jolt attack. Once tame, Peekabu tend to be very loyal, even more so if raised from their pre-evolved form Pia. The breed overall is quite clever, able to pick up on patterns even while feral, and able to speak quickly after having a speech T2 used on them.

Many Peekabu take the battlefield with their speed, using hit and run tactics and zapping opponents from a distance relying on their speed to keep them out of harms way. As Peekabu are purely electric types, however, it is wise to refrain from sending them up against ground or rock types, as they have little hope of defeating one without any outside help from TMs or T2s.

The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other Pokégirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, psychic or water Pokégirls would create a cloud cover while flying Pokégirls, carrying Peekabus and other electric users, would create gale-like winds as the electric Pokégirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved. In today's society, many Peekabus are used as supplementary power sources to Hospitals or employed enmasse at power plants to generate the needed electricity. There are many debates between liberal and more conservative Tamers on which power is better, Peekapower or Poképower.

It's uncommon for a threshold to result in a Peekabu, though many girls are relieved to find that their looks stay somewhat the same with a switch in their hair color to blond and the addition of ears and a tail. Thresholders generally have the same problem as Pia's in learning to regulate their voltage, and in the first few weeks after threshold, many Peekabu find themselves accidentally jolting themselves and others.

Feral Peekabu tend to say in colonies, hunting and foraging during the early morning and late evening hours and congregating for sleep and interaction during the midday and midnight hours. Feral Peekabu get especially excited during thunderstorms, and tend to get drawn to the highest points in trees as they absorb ambient electricity. It's said that the safest place to be during an electrical storm if you're caught in the woods is under a tree where Peekabu are in the top most branches. Unfortunately, this is an old Mousewive's tale, as the ambient electricity makes most Peekabu horny, and any one foolish enough to take shelter from a storm under their tree would find themselves with a pack of randy Peekabu who want to get tamed... without protection.

For the other two the Pokedex listed them both:

(An: Belongs to )

PLUSSY and MIBOOBSY, the Twin Tag Team Pokégirls

Type: Near Human (Chipmunk animorph)  
Element: Electric/Fire and Electric/Ice  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Synchronized fighters  
Libido: Average, High in high electricity areas  
Strong Vs: Flying, Bug, Ice, Steel (Plussy); Flying, Water, Electric (Miboobsy)  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Dragon (Plussy); Fighting, Fire, Rock (Miboobsy)  
Attacks: Thunderbolt, Agility, Luminaire, Static Barrier, Lightning Strike, Aura of Cute (Both); Flame Shot, Napalm, Flamethower, Ignite (Plussy); Ice Beam, Ice Armor, Avalanche, Ice Slide (Miboobsy)  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Olfactory) (x2), Enhanced Agility (x3), Cold Aura (Miboobsy), Heat Aura (Plussy)  
Weaknesses: Lose electric powers when separated, prone to rage/depression when separated  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

In 219AS a Team run genetics operation was infiltrated by a PLC official, undercover, the agent witnessed several violations of not only local laws, but crimes against nature as well. Most of these pitiable G-splices and mutations had to be put down, but the lab's most recent experiment was salvageable, and have come to be the breed known as Plussy and Miboobsy. Unlike most breeds with subtypes, the Plussy and Miboobsy are not considered separate Pokégirls in their own right. In fact, pairs of the subtypes of this breed have extreme co-dependency upon each other. Truly, this co-breed of Pokégirls are intriguing to say the least.

Both Plussy and Miboobsy are rodent type Pokégirls, based off of a Chipmunk, a ground squirrel which is rarely seen in the modern era. Plussies and Miboobsies both look very similar to each other within their twin pairs, being closer to maternal twins than fraternal twins . The breed ranges from human looking Pokégirls with large round ears and short tails, to nearly full animorphs, with slight muzzles and full body fur. The fur of the breed is usually a cream to yellow color, though Plussies have bright red highlights on their ears and tail, and Miboobsies have deep blue highlights on the same areas. Human looking Plussies and Miboobsies barely show their cream fur color, though no matter how human or anthropomorphic individual pairs of the breed are, they still have slightly rounded cheeks from electrical sacks, much like the Peekaboo line. These electric pouches are noted by red fur with a white plus sign on most anthropomorphic Plussies, though human looking Plussies merely have a area of lighter skin that looks like a plus sign. Miboobsies also carry this feature, though their fur color is blue on furry specimens and the symbol is a dash or minus sign. Also, a Plussy's tail is cross shaped, looking much like a hard plus sign sticking out from her body; while a Miboobsy's tail is 'T' shaped, like a hard minus sign attached to the end of their blue tails. The tail is where a majority of the breeds elemental powers come from. They are a bit on the short side, usually around 4-5 feet in height, though taller pairs have been noted. Their breast size tends to range from a modest B to a busty C, though most of the breed lean towards the B cup range.

One of the most interesting facets of the breed is that Plussies and Miboobsies are always found as twin sets, each with a Plussy and Miboobsy. Oddly this also extends to Pokéballing the Pokégirls, as when one is captured or recalled, the beam extends to their partner as well. Due to this odd quirk found in most identical twin Pokégirls, Plussies and Miboobsies are Pokéballed as one, and most Leagues consider them to be a single Pokégirl. Research has shown that there is a deep psychic link between the twins, similar to a delta bond, that make each Plussy and Miboobsy dependent on their counterpart. Plussies tend to produce a positive charge from their electric sacs in the breed's cheeks and tail, while Miboobsies produce negative charge. Without the corresponding charge, the Plussy and Miboobsy cannot create the needed electricity to use their electric attacks, leaving them with only their intrinsic control over fire or ice as offense or defense. This means that even in battle, a Plussy and Miboobsy pair will stick close to each other, the maximum distance being recorded at just under 10 yards. When separated by more distance than that, their electrical attacks tend to fizzle ineffectively.

Due to their close bond, only twin Pokékits born to a Plussy or Miboobsy survive, as there have been no known single Pokékits to be born alive. Without their partner, Plussies tend to slide into rages easily, and begin to have blood pressure problems, eventually perishing from heart disease. Miboobsies without a partner, on the other hand, will slide into a deep depression, their bodily functions slowly shutting down as they starve themselves. This has even proven true in utero, as fetal Pokékits suffer from the same symptoms and usually miscarry early on in the pregnancy. Rarely, if a Plussy and Miboobsy team get pregnant together, the twins can manage to have one Pokékit apiece so long as each Pokégirl is carrying one Plussy Pokékit and one Miboobsy Pokékit. Extensive research into the odd quirk of the breed has shown that a Plussy or Miboobsy can actually accept a new partner should their twin perish. However, the odds of two pairs of Plussy and Miboobsy having a partner perish and leaving behind a Plussy and Miboobsy are slim due to their rarity and the odds of this happening.

In addition to their electrical attacks, Plussies and Miboobsies each have one extra elemental ability. Plussies can use and learn fire attacks, while Miboobsies can use and learn ice attacks. It is theorized that this is due to their positive and negative electrical abilities respectively, positively charging the air to produce fire attacks, or using a negative charge to create ice attacks. Regardless of how their other elemental abilities are achieved, the typing remains inherent to the breed, as Plussies are neither strong nor weak to water, while Miboobsies have an added weakness to fire.

When together, each twin pair forms an interesting dynamic. Sometimes there is one more assertive of the pair, either the Miboobsy leading with her cool head and intellect, or the Plussy leading with her passion and aggressiveness. Other times the pair act startlingly similar, speaking in tandem and finishing each others sentences. Luckily, unlike with other twins, tamers can easily tell them apart by ear color alone. Overall, Plussies and Miboobsies are cheerful and helpful Pokégirls, well suited for either tag matches or grand melee battles. However, they're not well suited for one on one matches, as being too far away from their partner hobbles their fighting abilities greatly.

In a battle, most pairs of the breed rely on electrical attacks, blasting the area with Thunderbolts, though they have been known to use their fire and ice abilities in tandem for a powerful one two punch. If caught away from each other, pairs can only rely on their fire or ice attacks, but they quickly use agility to try and get back within their electrical range. Usually however, neither of the pair are very willing to separate from each other.

Taming with a Plussy and Miboobsy pair is quite an experience, as usually pairs are quite willing to share. Unless the breed's cheek sacs are pressed, Plussies and Miboobsies are not known to loose control of their electrical abilities, and they have better control over their fire and ice abilities. No restraints or special equipment is needed with this breed, though Miboobsies often complain of being chilly while Plussies are rather warm.

Thresholding into a Plussy or Miboobsy is rare, and quite dangerous should the thresholder have no sibling. In cases such as this, parents often scramble to find a partner Plussy or Miboobsy for their daughter to bond with, though in some more conservative leagues, she is often Pokéballed and placed into storage or shuffled into Poképower with a payment to the parents. Twin thresholders fair much better, as one inevitability thresholds into a Plussy and the other a Miboobsy. To date, there has been no instance of twin thresholders becoming the same subtype of the breed.

Feral Plussy and Miboobsy are rare, as despite being rodent Pokégirls, they are prone to perishing at twice the rate of other Pokégirls due to their unique bonding. When found together as feral, they do pose a challenge for some tamers, as the combination of electric, fire and ice proves a difficult elemental match to overcome unless countered with a rock type. They tend to gather with Peekabu and Ria during thunderstorms in the tops of trees, though Plussies and Miboobsies are less likely to congregate otherwise. Feral Plussies seem to be fascinated by fire, but avoid it due to their partners nervousness around it. Feral Miboobsies greatly enjoy winter weather, and often drag reluctant Plussies out and into cold romps.

"Nice I'll ball these two then see if Annabeth or Percy wants the twins," Evo stated with a grin. Then he noticed that he couldn't see their levels or age. He quickly figured out that he needs to own the Pokegirl to see its information. With his inner monologue done he tossed two of his Pokeballs at the three still bound by his tentacles. A single ball did capture the twin Pokegirls while the Pikachu knock-off was also successfully captured.

"Apparently the Pokedex was right about Miboobsies and Plussies sharing the same Pokeball," Evo commented as he picked up the two balls. He retracted his tentacles into himself, which he used to drain the tree electric pokegirls down to one hit point. That and his tentacles didn't penetrate them at all, just did tentacle stuff to pleasure them.

Then started to walk with Brit to the camp. He knew where it was because he could always locate his Symbiote creations. An odd thought struck him then, he looked up Parasitic Pokegirls and found two pings.

One being based on Venom like his creations that was called PARASYTE, the Symbiotic Pokégirl, which would evolve into a (insert name here) SYMBIOTE, the Parasyte-Bonded (insert title here) Pokégirl. The second one was called a GUYVER, the Dreadnought Armor Pokégirl. The second Pokégirl was based on an early Japanese anime of the same name. Evo REALLY wanted at least one of each now. Especially because they won't be at each other's throats all the time.

Now let's see their Pokedex entries:

First the Parasyte:

PARASYTE, the Symbiotic Pokégirl

Type: Inhumanoid  
Element: Dark  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Strong emotions and pheromones created, chocolate, also can eat whatever host eats  
Role: Enhancing her host  
Libido: Same as host, which always becomes High  
Strong Vs: Psychic (near immune. Also gains strengths of host)  
Weak Vs: Fire (severe normally, less so if bonded to a Fire type), sonic attacks (also shares weaknesses of host entity, be it human or Pokégirl)  
Attacks: Bite, Crunch, Acid Tongue, Beast Rush, Fury Swipes, + base type's techniques  
Enhancements: Host Enhancement (x2 to Strength, Agility, Endurance, and Durability), + base type's enhancements  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

Parasytes are a more recent discovery. Initially, it was created illegally by scientists of a Team Rocket-style group which experimented on the corpse of an alien life form. The experiment, which took place on Rhine Island, resulted in the creation of a new Pokégirl type, the Parasyte. The experiment was broken up by members of the Shadow League, the scientists all being arrested. However, when they confronted the Parasyte, they became concerned and tried to kill it. The Parasyte possessed one of the male Tamers there and used his body to escape. He was eventually found again, but by that point he had been morphed into a female and completely bonded with the Parasyte. She voluntarily surrendered herself for study, but much later it was revealed she was covering for the offspring of the Parasyte that had initially bonded to her.

For more information please physically see this Pokegirl. 

Second Entry is the Parasyte's Evolved form the Symbiote. These Pokegirls have nothing to do with the ones created by Evo. His are made to prevent their hosts from turning into anything unwillingly.

(insert name here) SYMBIOTE, the Parasyte-Bonded (insert title here) Pokégirl

Type: as per base type  
Element: Dark/base type  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Parasyte feeds on emotions and pheremones, rest of diet varies depending on host. Host gains a great love of chocolate.  
Role: as per base type, if applicable, Heavy combat  
Libido: Increased from base type  
Strong Vs: Psychic, plus base type "Strong Vs"  
Weak Vs: Fire, sonic attacks, plus base type "Weak Vs"  
Attacks: Bite, Crunch, Acid Tongue, Beast Rush, Invis, Fury Swipes, + base type's techniques  
Enhancements: Host Enhancement (+5 to Strength, Durability, Endurance, and Agility), Metamorph (limited), Natural Weapons (Claws, tentacles, fanged maw), Poison Glands (Acid, salivary), + base types enhancements  
Evolves: Whatever the base type evolves into  
Evolves From: Parasyte bonding to a host

Symbiote is the hesitant classification for a Pokégirl or human bonded to the amorphous Pokégirl known as a Parasyte, since essentially they become a single entity with two minds. A Pokégirl can only become a Symbiote if they accept the Parasyte completely, allowing it to bond with them on a molecular level. Generally it's only Pokégirls that Parasytes bond with, although humans of both genders can bond with a Parasyte as well. However, humans that bond with Parasytes sometimes become high-libidoed Pokégirls, although this occurs primarily in females, with males being very rare cases. Only recently were Symbiotes added to the official Pokédex, as Parasytes and their hosts are normally secretive.

Symbiote only became the accepted template name for this type of Pokégirl, as studies have shown mutual benefit for both host and Parasyte. One advantage is that the current strength, durability, endurance, and agility ratings of the host are increased by 5, with corresponding increases in muscle size. The host, thanks to the Parasyte's morphic abilities, can change their Parasyte's form into regular clothing of any kind or style they wish. Symbiotes also have the ability to turn invisible for brief periods of time, by covering themselves completely with their Parasyte and using its camouflage abilities to blend in completely with their surroundings. Hosts can withdraw their Parasyte completely into their bodies, allowing for removing clothes for Taming to become much easier. Hosts can also morph their hands into long, thick, razor-sharp claws and morph their jaws into massive, fang-filled maws which contain a long, slightly extendable tongue capable of secreting acid. The tongue's extension range is very short, nothing like that of a LickingTongue. This is usually done while the host completely covered by their Parasyte, although some meaner Symbiotes have been known to do this while their Parasyte isn't covering them. Symbiotes also can manifest long, thick tentacles, allowing for longer range attacks and for tentacle bondage attacks as well.

Symbiotes are strange Pokégirls, psychologically speaking. Hosts can occasionally be viewed having seemingly one-sided conversations with themselves, when in actually they are speaking with their Parasyte, which is a sentient organism in and of itself. Symbiotes tend to refer to themselves as 'we,' referring to their host/Parasyte bond. Higher level Symbiotes studied by Psychic Pokégirls have an almost total mental unity between host and Parasyte. All Psychic-types studying the high-level Symbiotes reported that they had trouble telling the difference between the thoughts of the host and the thoughts of the Parasyte.

Parasytes subsist primarily on strong emotions and pheromones, although they supplement their diets with whatever their host eats. Due to this need for the Parasyte to satisfy her dietary needs, Symbiotes tend to become more outgoing, extroverted, daring, and in some cases, downright rash. Symbiotes LOVE sex, as they are experiencing the sensations of two Pokégirls at once, both the host and the Parasyte. Any Pokégirl host bonded to a Parasyte gains a dramatic increase in their libido. Also, strangely enough, Symbiotes simply adore chocolate of any kind. An offer of chocolate can get a Symbiote to do whatever the person wants, no matter how humiliating it would be normally. Being covered in chocolate and having their partner lick it off of them, or conversely, a partner covered in chocolate and being allowed to lick him or her clean, is a tremendous turn-on for a Symbiote.

Symbiotes, all benefits aside, gain two major weaknesses. They gain a weakness to Fire no matter what their type is normally. This is not to say that Parasytes cannot bond with fire-types, even with Fire-types that have open flames on their bodies (such as CharAmandas), they just have to be very cautious about it. A CharAmanda Symbiote studied show that whenever she used a flame attack, the Parasyte retracted from wherever it was covering that the flame attack came out of. Also, the Parasyte did not take complete shape around the tail of the CharAmanda. They cannot bond with Magmammaries due to their intense body heat. As a side note, thankfully, it's been discovered that Parasytes cannot bond with Widows due to their extreme body toxicity. This, however, does not mean that Parasytes cannot bond easily with Poison-types.

Another weakness Symbiotes have is sonic attacks. Something about sonics disrupt the molecular bonding a Parasyte has with their host, causing great pain to both. A steady sonic attack can knock out a Symbiote in a few minutes.

Guyver-bonded Pokégirls cannot become Symbiotes, nor can Guyvers bond with Symbiotes. Their very genetic structures are incompatible, making a combination of a Guyver-bond and Parasyte-bonding impossible. Although if both a Guyver-bonded or Parasyte-bonded Pokégirl end up in a harem together, they can get along well enough.

Now on to the juggernaut armour the Guyver. Also the author so wants to make a Juggernaut joke, just a FYI.

GUYVER, the Dreadnought Armor Pokégirl  
Type: Inhumanoid  
Element: Magic/Steel  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Doesn't need to eat unless bonded with a host  
Role: Bodyguard, Assassin, Elite Stormtrooper  
Libido: Decreases from whatever its host's libido is normally, unless its Libido rating is already Low  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Normal, Rock, Steel, Fire, Flying  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Dragon, Ice, Psychic, Poison, Ground  
Attacks: Manifest (without host only), Sonic Buster (with host or in Manifest only), Head Beam (with host or in Manifest only), Vibro Blades (with host or in Manifest only), Pressure Cannon (with host or in Manifest only), Giga Flame (after absorbing enough heat, with host only), Megasmasher (Host AND Guyver must be Delta bonded with Tamer), others same as host  
Enhancements: (only after binding with host) Enhanced Healing (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), forearm blades, reduced libido, special energy weapons, others same as host  
Evolves: Stays with host upon evolving  
Evolves From: Binding to a Host  
Guyvers, like their cousins, the Parasytes, are totally Inhuman Pokégirls in their natural states. Unlike Parasytes, their form is solid. A small metal orb with tentacles that allow it mobility, Guyvers, unlike Parasytes, are only partially sentient. They have a slight will of their own, but it only lasts long enough for them to search for a host. They need neither food nor Taming until then, although they do have a self-destruct mechanism built into them. After activation, if they do not find a host within a certain amount of time, usually a month, they will dissolve into water and vanish. After binding with a host, they relinquish control of their physical forms to the host, taking control only if the host is unconscious or too damaged to continue.  
After their first appearance, in which a Guyver-bonded Pokégirl and her Tamer confronted a Feral, Parasyte-bonded Hound and captured her, an investigation was conducted that tracked Guyver production to the same island Parasytes were created. The Team Zoanoid scientists were all captured and brought into custody, forced to reveal all data they had on Guyvers and Parasytes to the authorities.  
Guyvers, upon bonding with a host, can manifest a strong, powerful, bio-organic armor that gives them the durability of a Steel-type Pokégirl. This armor is hard, but not impossible, to damage, and increases the strength, durability, agility and speed of the Pokégirl. It has a vaguely insectile appearance, and in actuality is formed from a mass of thin tentacles released from the Guyver sphere, which bonds to the Pokégirl's forehead, and reshaped into the armor. The armor retracts by turning back into tentacles and being reabsorbed into the control orb. When not armored up, the control orb turns soft and pliable to the touch, so as not to bump the Tamer during Taming. When not bonded to a host (Guyvers can only bond to Pokégirls, unlike Parasytes, who can bond to both humans and Pokégirls) it can manifest its armored form for twenty minutes to take part in a battle. This, however, shortens the life of an unbonded Guyver by about three days per use.  
Guyvers are living war machines, and can turn even Bimbos into combat-worthy Pokégirls. (Although frequently, Bimbos bonded with Guyvers are actually under the control of the Guyver itself…) They have numerous built-in sonic weapon and heat weapons, reinforcing their role as anti-Parasytes, although neither Parasytes nor Guyvers hold any grudges against each other. When bonded to a host or when Manifesting, they can absorb Fire-type attacks to power up one of their best special attacks, the Giga Flame. In addition, when bonded to a host, a Guyver can lower the libido of a Pokégirl. It cannot lower some Pokégirl libidos, however, such as certain Ice-types.  
Guyvers, like their cousins, the Parasyte, cannot bond with Legendaries, due to their immense power and force of will, and Widows, because their bodies are more toxic than they can handle. They also cannot bond with certain Ice-types, such as the Ice Empress, due to their extreme cold. This does not prevent them from bonding to Ice-types or to other types they are normally weak against. Also, Guyvers cannot bond with humans.  
Three years after the discovery of the first Guyver, a new fact about them was brought to the attention of researchers. Guyvers normally just share in the feelings of their host. But in some cases, the Guyver itself can form an emotional bond with its host's Tamer. When this happens, they can use a tremendously powerful weapon called Megasmasher, which has high destructive potential.  
Guyvers reproduce in a fashion similar to Parasytes. When a Guyver's host undergoes their second puberty and becomes a Pokéwoman, they form at least 50 new Guyver spheres from their bodies and shoot them at high velocity in all directions. 5% of this number are guaranteed survival, 15% at the most, which is why the number of Guyvers are still very low. A Growlie on the verge of her second puberty and bonded to a Guyver was captured by another Team Rocket-type group in an attempt to mass produce the Guyver spheres, but she was freed by the authorities and brought back to her Tamer.  
Guyvers cannot bond to a host that is already bonded to a Parasyte, and vice-versa. Due to the nature of their reproduction and creation, it is impossible to Threshold into a Guyver.

Evo decided to look up Sera's Pokegirl breed: the Supe-Bra Genius

SUPE-BRA GENIUS, the "I Am the Greatest!" Intellectual Pokégirl (a.k.a. the Mad Scientist Pokégirl)  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Rare (Moderate- to-Pro-Rights Leagues), Very Rare (Anti-Rights Leagues)  
Diet: human diet  
Role: Research and development, education, laboratory work, business management… their roles are manifold  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic  
Attacks: Cheer, Smirk, Yell, Taunt  
Enhancements: Enhanced Flexibility (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Total Recall, Extreme Intelligence  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: G-Poindexter (normal)

Although not favored by Tamers, the G-Poindexter is a Pokegirl that is quite popular amongst those who are not of that most honored profession. Their mental agility, cute appearance, and absence of destructive abilities make them one of the more attractive choices for many a Pet Owner, and virtually any college student to ever step foot inside a university. It would seem to be only common sense to many a civilian that the G-Point's evolution would be an even better choice. Unfortunately, common sense rarely applies to the Supe-bra Genius.

If one were to ask someone what the most intelligent Pokegirl alive is, they would almost certainly name this breed. The brain of a Supe-bra Genius is far more efficient than a human's could be—their ability to retain, comprehend, and recall information is staggering, and their facility for discerning accurate answers from a minimal amount of data is mind-boggling. Unlike G-Points, it is common for Geniuses to take on multiple fields of study—given how quickly they learn, how accurate their memory is, and how skilled they tend to be in intellectual pursuits, this almost never causes them to lose any appreciable level of skill in the field they possessed before evolution.

Regardless of what a Genius is doing, their mind is always incredibly active on multiple levels, aside from keeping bodily functions running. Unlike a human, who can only have a single line of thought at a time, Supe-bra Geniuses are capable of keeping their focus on and contemplating multiple subjects at any given time. But Geniuses are more than simply smart—they are also incredibly creative. Rare is the member of this breed who only learns and works within the known guidelines of any given field of study; new theories abound from this Pokegirl, and they work towards and push the boundaries of knowledge.

Given this, it would seem to many that they would be a wonderful Pokegirl for any Researcher or student to have. However, there is a reason the Supe-bra Genius is often referred to as the "Mad Scientist" Pokegirl. Geniuses are… eccentric. While every human and Pokegirl possesses personality quirks, Geniuses take this to a sometimes frightening degree, with their personal foibles ranging from the humorous to the inconveniencing to the disabling to the borderline psychotic. Obsessive-compulsive behavior, phobias of varying extremes, obsessions and stalker-like tendencies, megalomania, solipsism, extreme and dangerous curiosity, suicidal tendencies, schizophrenia… all these and more have been observed in the breed. Occasionally, quirks that are dangerous to others come up in the breed (including a curiously common desire for world domination, believed to be a holdover from their once-loyalty to Sukebe) which require a Level Five Taming Cycle to erase. Unfortunately, this does not eliminate their quirks, but rather gives them an entirely new set of them. It is not unknown for those who possess Geniuses to run them through a number of Taming Cycles until their 'girl has a more favorable mindset. While occasionally distracting, most of these personality quirks do not interfere with their scholarly activities too greatly.

Supe-bras were not designed for combat, and it shows. There is rarely any great degree of change from their appearance as G-Poindexters, although those with less than perfect vision occasionally find they no longer need glasses to see well. A Genius's endurance is of the sort that lends itself towards extended work hours and all-nighters, rather than staying standing after a barrage of attacks. Supe-bras are very rarely found in a Tamer's harem, and those that are serve almost exclusively as a strategist and manager for the team. However, to the rest of the world Supe-bra Geniuses are exceedingly useful (when their bizarre personalities do not interfere). They can be found working in schools, medical facilities, and laboratories across the world, and frequently serve as the possessions of business managers or politicians.

As one would expect from a breed with such unique personalities, observing a Supe-bra Genius interact with others is… interesting. Overall, the breed is more sociable and extroverted than the G-Point, but some take this to extremes and may be rather aggressive in conversations (of course, with a breed with such wildly differing personalities, this sort of generality doesn't really apply to more than a large fraction of the breed's numbers). The tendency of the G-Points to 'Drone' is almost entirely absent in the breed, barring a few individuals. One should be wary, though, of permitting one's Supe-bra Genius to interact with an Alaka-Wham. The Psychic breed often consider themselves to be the intellectual rivals of the Supe-bra Genius, although because they rarely possess the education that most Geniuses possess, the "I Am the Greatest!" Pokegirl considers such contests to be rather one-sided.

Because a large number of this breed is somewhat emotionally volatile, it is generally easier to get them in bed than it would be for a G-Poindexter. Geniuses frequently enjoy experimenting during Taming, trying to discover new or unusual ways to find pleasure. Occasionally, this will result in requests for orgies, trying to bring in more partners to discover new sexual acts or positions. There is one bad habit that plagues the breed, however; because they can concentrate on differing things at once, it is not unheard of for a Genius to attempt to start a conversation or try to discuss their latest experiment during the act; few people appreciate this, but it can take time and effort to get them to stop.

If one encounters a feral Supe-bra Genius, there is doubtlessly a very interesting story about how such an event occurred. Supe-bra Geniuses, as a rule, are not found in the wild. Because of what their skills focus in, they are almost exclusively found in civilized areas, where they would have access to regular Tamings. Intentionally allowing several subject Geniuses to go Feral has revealed to be slightly different from many other Pokegirls; unlike a normal 'girl, a Genius shows no signs of encroaching Feraldom until the moment she goes Feral, a state which is marked by extreme forgetfulness, a lack of rational thought, and mindless gibbering. Thresholding into this 'girl is far less common than turning into a G-Point, and rather more painful. The Thresholder will suffer from severe, debilitating migraines until the process is complete, and suddenly having one's mind work at such a high level will leave them confused and disoriented for weeks afterwards.

 **End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

 _This story is a crossover of the Percy Jackson Series and Pokegirls. Yes, this story will contain smut, so if you're too young as in under the age of 16,_ _DO NOT READ THIS STORY_ _!_ _I will take this down if asked by Fanfiction then repost it once the 18A rated stuff is removed._

After Evo had left to capture a Peekabu, demigods went further down the trail that they were using. They walked for a couple of minutes before finding an old campsite. They released their Pokegirls and tasked them with helping pitch the tents along with getting firewood. Within a couple of minutes, they had their camp set upright.

After Percy did about a weeks' worth of school work. The demigods' ADHD got the better of them and decided to go for a hike. They decided to leave Tracy at camp because she volunteered to start a fire and get food started. As for Tracy, she wanted to look at Percy's Schoolwork to see if their schooling was similar. Kroko came with them just to keep herself occupied.

So they hiked for a bit and found a nearby river. Along the way, they did see some wild Pokegirls. Picture wild Pokémon except with wild females prancing about. Some of the Water-type Pokegirls, however, did stop and stare at Percy as he passed. Even in a different world aquatic beings still, recognize the scent of Poseidon.

They spent some time just observing the beauty of nude/feral Pokegirls frolic like animals for a couple of minutes, before deciding to head back to camp. It was a relatively quiet walk back to their campsite. Kroko commented in a like Luna Lovegood styled way, "I'm sure glad Tracy learned how to cook with her flames after she became a Tantrasaur."

Little did they know a few Pokegirls were watching them with an interested gleam in their eyes.

 **Time Skip**

Evo returned around supper time with Brit in tow. During the eating of food, he mentioned that he had a couple of new 'girls to tame. Annabeth asked curiously which ones to which he caught. He replied, "This world's version of Pikachu as well as a Plusel and Minion. Here they would be called Peekabu, Plussy, and Miboobsy. Although I already have names lined up for them too. Ram (Red) and Rem (Blue) for the twins and Electra for the Peekabu," Evo finished with a smile.

After supper was done and they all helped clean up. Evo then told his companions that he would be taming his 'girls now. Also that the tents he got had a sound filter charm on them so that they could be as loud as they wanted and not disturb anyone. With his piece said he disappeared into his Harry Potter tent.

A minute passed then Annabeth's ADHD got the better of her and she decided to bond more with Tracy. She called the Tantrasaur over to her, they then walked into the woods while having 'girl talk' with her. The two girls walked and talked about stuff, not knowing two sets of eyes were following them. They soon got to talking about strategies for future Pokébattles, although Annabeth did blush a bit when the Subject of Sex-Battles came up. Apparently, there was a rule that states that the Tamer could participate in them if they didn't have enough or even pokegirls. Sometimes it's just the Tamers who just want to join in on the action.

After the explanation a nearby bush rustled, instantly Annabeth was on guard with her Drakon Bone sword at the ready. Tracy turned towards the sound while shifting into her Triceratops form. The rustling stopped as Annabeth shouted, "Come out now, we won't hurt you unless you attack us first."

There was silence until a shadow covered figure stepped out of the darkness. The figure was obviously a Pokegirl, she was on the short side about 4'6" but with a slim figure that had three sets of arms each of which had an additional set of breasts between them. The next thing Annabeth notice was that said Pokegirl was injured. The Pokegirl tied to speech but only managed a few steps before she fainted.

Annabeth and Tracy both ran over to the unconscious girl. With some quick thinking the bandaged, then gently placed her onto Tracy's back and carried her back to camp. When they arrived they found Percy running Kroko through on how to use a sword, both were using sticks. When Percy saw them arrive back and saw the body on Tracy's back he dropped everything and grabbed a Full Restore from his pack. He only had one because Evo had told him to grab it as a "Just in Case" thing.

When Percy asked why all Evo did was look at him funny then said in a complete deadpan, "Have you seen a single episode of Pokémon…Ever?" Then left while shaking his head. It took a few minutes before he remembered how Ash caught his Charmander. He then facepalmed and said to himself, "Of course, this world also works by some Pokémon/ Ecchi logic."

Any-who now back to the Plot. After things called down and they demigods remembered they had a Pokedex they proceeded to scan the unconscious Pokegirl. The Dex says the Fallowing: **SPINNERTIT, the Spider Pokégirl**

 _Information:_

 _ **Type**_ _: Not Very Near Human_

 _ **Element**_ _: Bug/Poison_

 _ **Frequency**_ _: Common (Edo, Silver Islands), Uncommon elsewhere._

 _ **Diet**_ _: human style foods, bugs, plants_

 _ **Role**_ _: Climbing tasks, Silk Production, Restraints, and Bondage_

 _ **Libido**_ _: Average_

 _ **Strong Vs**_ _: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison_

 _ **Weak Vs**_ _: Fire, Flying, Rock_

 _ **Attacks**_ _: Quick Attack, Web, Poison Sting, Saw Strike, Web Shot_

 _ **Enhancements**_ _: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Spinnerets (Breasts)  
_ _ **Evolves:**_ _Arachnae (Venom Stone), Spidergirl (battle stress), Scorpiagirl (Round Stone), Joulogumo (Thunder Stone)  
_ _ **Evolves From:**_ _None_

 _For a breed that's been around since the Revenge War, the Spinnertit is a low profile breed. Even during the war they were mostly behind the scenes, hindering human movements with traps made out of their silk until the stronger combat breeds arrived. They saw a brief period right after the war where they were popular, their silk being key for many early history tamers before the pokéball became widespread technology._

 _Spinnertits are short, slender pokégirls, and if not for their six arms and small breasts between each set, some could be mistaken for a very near human breed. Many have compound eyes, browns, black, and reds being the most common colorartion. A few of the breed show more signs of their spider influence, with chitinous plating forming on some of their body, most frequently the arms. This exoskeleton, should it be present, is very soft though, and offers very little in terms of extra protection._

 _To this day the most popular feature of the Spinnertit is their ability to produce silk. The spinnerets are located in the breasts, making the breed incapable of lactating. Because of this, untreated Milktit milk has the effect of increasing the amount of silk produced by the breed, which cements their place as the most popular breed for mass-producing silk. The silk produced is strong, able to restrain pokégirls with enhanced strength comparable to a x6 rating. Without any influence, a single Spinnertit is capable of creating a twenty to thirty foot rope of silk, about one eigth of an inch thick._

 _Spinnertits are not known to be a very capable combat breed compared to even other uncommon breeds. They have low enhancements and a reduced lung capacity. This defect limits their endurance when exerting themselves. Still, they have their silk, which can be very useful if prepared before hand, and many poison stingers housed just under their fingernails. These stingers are hardened cartilage tubes that can slide out at will. The poison produced is not very dangerous on its own, only creating a feeling of lethargy in the victim for a short time._

 _They also make for poor sex battlers, thanks to a low pleasure threshold. Some individuals of the breed are even comparable to a Titmouse in terms of how long they can go during a taming. They again can make up for this with clever use of bondage with their silk and holding weaker opponents down with their many arms, but as a general rule they're nothing spectacular. Many enjoy bondage when with their tamer or harem sisters, though just as many don't care for it or have no strong feelings either way. One should expect a lot of contact with their hands though; they do have six of them. Some develop manual fixations._

 _There is nothing particular to note about the breed's harem dynamics in general, though most tamers try to evolve them quickly so it comes down to their evolutionary forms more often then not so far as personality goes. They do tend to have something of a feud with the Tarantella line, though this is more the fault of the latter breed's haughtiness and not the Spinnertit's._

 _The breed shows slightly more intelligence when feral than most other breeds, though not nearly as much as the breeds with a light feral state. They trap prey in their webs to feed, but frequently when they capture a human or pokégirl they chose to initiate a taming instead of feeding. Researchers speculate that this means they are aware that they need taming to at least some extent even when feral._

 _Spinnertits that have pokékits through parthenogenesis or children as a pokéwoman are faced with the crisis that they are unable to nurse their offspring. Many will attempt to convince their owner to evolve them, or they will resort to using formula or another pokégirl to feed their children for them. The breed is the most common threshold result for families that have a strong presence of their evolutionary line. The first indication of the change is almost always a discomfort in the shoulders and sides, along with the development of additional nipples and eventually breasts. Some cases have experienced a great deal of pain as their two extra sets of arms grew in or their eyes changed, but this is not always the case._

Annabeth has a fear of spiders. So she reacted as has expected once she heard about the girl she saved being a Spider-girl. Or at least tried to as the unconscious Pokegirl had grabbed onto her and snuggled her head into Annabeth's breasts. Percy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her expression. He then said in a teasing manner, "Well I'm guessing that she chose you as her Tamer. Which means that you'll have to get over your arachnophobia."

Annabeth just glared at Percy, who just stuck out his tongue in response. The Spider-girl happened to wake up to hear the part about Annabeth's arachnophobia. The recently conscious Pokegirl decided to "Help" the female human she was holding get over her phobia. On reaching this decision the six-armed girl quickly moved up Annabeth's body and kissed her.

The demigoddess froze at the sudden display of affection. Apparently, this was a signal to the Spinnertits to take it up a notch. Quickly the spider girl used her webbing to keep Annabeth's arms by her side while playing with her boobs through her shirt. However the "fun" quickly ended because Tracy came over and took the Spinnertits off her Tamer.

That and Tracy used her Vine Bondage on the Wild Pokegirl. The WP pouted at Tracy, then said, "Why you stop I. Me want help Phobia go." This surprised the listeners as they believed that the Pokegirls couldn't talk until after they use the Speech TM. Annabeth who had just gotten her arms free asked, "How can you talk? I thought wild Pokegirls couldn't do that until taught or received the Proper TM."

The Spinnertits replied, "I learn from Friends. But they sad. Old Tamer dead from Buzzbreast swarm encounter. Old Tamer sent friends away to save them. Friends told me Old Tamer has allergies towards Buzzbreast stings". By now the six-armed girl was depressed.

Annabeth now recovered from her minor Phobia attack, walked towards the sad girl and gave her a hug. Percy was surprised at how fast Annabeth went from having a panic attack to hugging. Then his girlfriend surprised him even more by asking the Spinnertit if she would like to join them. The Pokegirl screamed yes before Annabeth finished talking.

Without any further delay, Annabeth caught the Spinnertit and named her Penny. After the initial celebration, Annabeth released Penny from the Pokeball. Penny was ecstatic, she was talking a kilometer a minute. She then dragged Annabeth to her tent with the intention of getting Tamed. Percy fallowed just as soon as he got his head around what just happened.

Just as he stood up Percy's Symbiote Rip spoke. In a voice that sounds like TFS Alucard, he said, "I can tell you the reason why your sheath went from Phobia ridden to all cuddly." Percy paused a moment before giving a mental _go on._ "There are two main reasons, first that her Symbiote Shriek was eating the brain chemicals responsible for the Fear. Shriek then replaced those chemicals with the ones that make people warm and cuddly. Think about how Venom in the comics likes eating Adrenalin on its hosts.

Secondly, our creator gave us both specific missions for our time together. Shriek's job is to get Annabeth into agreeing to share you with other females. My job is to increase your intelligence and tell you to get off your ass and tap your Girlfriend's." With that Percy wanted to both thank and stab Evo and Rip, maybe both at the same time.

Then Percy realized that if he stabs Rip he stabs himself. Taking a few dozen relaxing breaths he continued on his way into his shared tent with Annabeth.

When he got to the bedroom portion of the Harry Potter tent, Percy beheld a strange yet enticing sight. He saw Annabeth suspended on her back in partially cocooned in webbing. Most of her head was covered too except for her eyes and nose. Penny was on top of her using four of the six hands to pleasure her and using her last two on Annabeth's legs securing them up by her head.

Percy was wondered how the small Spider-Girl managed to get Annabeth into her current position. Then he remembered what the Pokedex said about the Spinnertits. That they have paralyzing venom in retractable tubes under their fingernails. He rationalized that Penny must have used them in order to web up Annabeth.

After Penny finished securing Annabeth's legs, she noticed Percy standing at the doorway. She waved him over to and invited him to join in. He hummed it over then decided that when in Rome do what the Romans do. With his mindset, Percy entered the room and proceeded to strip.

 **Warning: Adult Content Below**

As he approached his bound girlfriend and Pokegirl, both started to make gestures to hurry up. It was clear to Percy what they wanted and he was happy to oblige. He pushed his dick into Annabeth's welcoming lower lips. With a happy moan, Annabeth accepted the entire dick in one go. Percy slowly sets the rhythm of his thrusts into her holy area.

Penny meanwhile was getting horny just by watching from her seat… Which was on Annabeth's stomach. Penny decided to join in on the fun by taking webbing off her mouth. Annabeth only had time to say, "Har-mmmm" before Penny claimed her lips. As well as using all six of her hands to pleasure the girl.

With all the stimuli Annabeth was experiencing she soon came to her first climax, in this chapter at least. During Percy's powerful thrusts into her, one of her hands had gotten free of the webbing. With her free hand, she gestured up to Penny, who was still pleasuring her.

Percy seeing this nodded and lined his member up with Penny's entrance. Penny was now suckling Annabeth's tits when she felt Percy's manhood enter her body. Penny screamed into the boobs she was sucking, causing the demigoddess to moan in pleasure. Percy marveled at how tight Penny was, it was like her body was trying to squeeze all of his seed out.

Penny couldn't help but think, _I didn't think he would be this BIIIIGGG!_ Her thought was cut off at a particularly powerful thrust. Which was strong enough to completely pierce her womb. Percy didn't realize this tidbit of information, so he just kept on thrusting into her womb.

After the first thirty seconds of womb pounding, Penny lost consciousness due to pleasure overload. She just collapsed on top of Annabeth in a dead faint. Apparently, Penny was on the sensitive side of her species.

Annabeth who had now freed her arm to the elbow giggled a bit. She looked at Percy who had a disappointed look on his face. She giggled, "Well that was anticlimactic. Now Seaweed Brain on to more important things… Freeing me from all this Webbing."

Percy smirked and said, "Sure, but we are going to have sex along the way right?" "Yes, Yes we are. Although my legs are getting sore can you unstick them?"

Percy nodded, then stuck his dick back into her waiting nether lips. He gently thrust into her as he freed her legs, which wrapped themselves around his hips. While he was thrusting his hands were busy freeing Annabeth from her Webb-Cacoon. Soon enough she was hugging Percy as he thrust into her while standing upright.

After a few different positions, they were soon doing it doggy style, With Penny underneath Annabeth. Penny just so happened to wake up as Annabeth kissing her in an orgasmic haze. While still in the haze Annabeth played with Penny's nipples. Not even a full minute later Penny orgasmed, while Annabeth orgasmed for the X number of times.

Percy thinking of kinky though decided to give one of the said thoughts a try. He grabbed several lengths of discarded webbing, then proceeded to bind the girls' limbs and hips together. He rolled then bound Penny's remaining four arms behind Annabeth's back.

It was in this position that the girls both woke up in, at roughly the same time. Before either girl could freak out, Percy started to thrust into Annabeth again. The female bodies started to rub against each other, with how sweaty they both where it was like they were covered in oils. Eventually, Percy unleashed his load into Annabeth causing her and Penny to climax.

Percy still had a rock-hard boner after pulling out of Annabeth, rolled the girls over. So now Penny was on top of Annabeth. A slow thrust into the Spider-girl brought a low moan from her throat. Penny tried to quiet by putting one of Annabeth's boobs into her mouth. With every thrust from Percy, Penny's moans became louder and louder.

Soon enough all three of the people climaxed in a chain reaction. Percy unleashed his load into Penny's waiting womb. Penny screamed into Annabeth's boob which caused her to scream as the pleasure ripped through her body. After they rode out their respective orgasms, Percy unbound the girls and took them to bed.

They quickly fell asleep with Penny wedged between the two demigods. They didn't wake until morning came.

 **End of Adult Content**

Morning came quickly enough, with much grumbling from the sun waking up some people. Grumpily our demigod group rolled out of bed. After taking a shower, they found clothes that perfectly fit Penny. After picking up the clothes a note fell out that was written by Evo.

The note was written as such: _Hi love-birds, I figured that Penny could use some clothes that are made for Spinnertits. I figured that you kids would get Pokegirls that somehow relate to your Parents' myths and the monsters that you have dusted in the past. Like Percy getting water-types and Annabeth getting Spider related. Those are just some examples of how you and your parents' influence can affect you here._

 _Thank you for listening, I will have food ready when you come outside._

True to his word Evo was by a camp stove while making oatmeal. Not the crappy bland type either, this oatmeal is the type you buy in bulk at… grocery stores. He waved them over lazily before noticing that the lovebirds were blushing a bit while glancing at Penny. A moment passes before Evo starts sniggering, "Penny didn't know how to put her clothes on, did she."

The demigods' blushing intensified from light red to dark red. Penny's outfit looked like a one-piece swimsuit with thigh-high boots. To still allow her to use her webbing, the swimsuit had holes on her breasts for her webbing to come out of. It also had a Silver spider motif on her front, much like Spider-Man PS4.

Penny was dancing around the food tent. She was happy that she finally got a Tamer. Although there was a strange part of her that wanted to hate Annabeth. She ignored the voice in her head and decided just to be happy. That and she wanted to try this 'Oatmeal' that her tamer was eating.

 **Later**

After everyone was done and the dishes where stored. Evo said, "I heard some interesting stuff about added Lust Dust into the food while shopping at the Pokemart. Looks like the random talk was right about it adding an extra kick of flavour to it." All the females that had eaten the food had a happy dazed look on their faces. Apparently, they all had foodgasms while eating the Lust Dust infused Oatmeal.

A little bit later while the group was put away the tents and stuff. Penny brought up that her friends were looking for her and she wanted to see them. Needless to say, the group agreed to look for them. Evo had the bright idea to ask Penny what her friends look like or what types of Pokegirls they were.

As it turned out Penny didn't remember what they were. Probably because of the fact she was part Feral at the time and didn't have a regular persons' memory. She did, however, recall how big was their group and what their most eye-catching traits. Such as their hair and eye colour.

There where three other Pokegirls in total, each a different breed. One of the Pokegirls had purple hair and eyes, with darkish skin. Another girl had silver hair with amber eyes. The final girl has white hair and blue eyes, with a model's body. Soo our group is going to see if these girls want to join.

 **2 Hours of Searching Later**

Evo had Brit use her ability to communicate with plants to help find the girls. Percy wanted to get going so he took the lead towards the girls' location. When they finally crested the last hill, they did find them but…Penny's "friends" were preoccupied.

Evo pulled some binoculars from somewhere to get a better look. He could see all the girls that were in the middle of the Orgy. Evo identified Penny's friends as part of the orgy, with even some of the trees taking part in it. The girls had apparently stumbled into a grove with a few unknown Pokegirls and were the target by plant hentai.

Evo while walking down the hill, pulled out his Pokedex and started scanning all the different types of girls in the orgy. After a quick scan of all the girls, the dex just started listing the names of all the girls involved in the orgy. The pop-up list came to life on the dex. The new ones that were in the plant hentai:

TREANT, the Tree Pokégirl.

DRIAD, the Woodland Pokégirl

BUZZBREAST, the Swarm Warrior Pokégirl

DILDORINA, the Sex Toy Expert Pokégirl (also the Tamer's Aide Pokégirl)

INGENUE, the Every Pokegirl

BASILISK (aka SEDUCA), the Queen of Snakes Pokégirl

There where more pokegirls in the orgy but they were already written about in previous chapters. Pokegirls such as Boobisaurs, Peekabu, and Spinnertits.

Right back to the actual "plot" of the story.

Evo looked at the orgy and saw which Pokegirl matched the description of Penny's friends. They were the Ingenue, Dildorina, and the Basilisk. The last one surprised him when he saw the last type.

Especially since the Basilisk-girl looked like the Hassan of Serenity from the Fate series. In fact, the two other girls looked like Anime girls. The Ingenue looked like Jerico from The Seven Deadly Sins. The final girl actually looked like Lisanna from Fairy Tail.

Evo having seen enough went back to Percy and Annabeth to tell them and the Pokegirls his findings. He was going to have to take the long back up the hill, he had a massive boner to deal with.

 **10 Minutes Later**

After telling his companions that Penny's friends were down in the grove. Annabeth after hearing the situation "I've come up with several plans to get them out, along with any other girl who wants to come with us. First option: we wait for the plant-based hentai orgy to end and just get them then. Second option: We ask the Treants and Driads nicely for the girls. Third option: We fallow the ecchi rules of this world and join the orgy, to see if we can rescue them."

"You know I was thinking pretty well the same thing," replied Evo. At the amazed stare of both of his companions he continued, "Hey look your talking to a guy who quite literally ATE several PLANETS worth of intelligent life form. I'm bound to put all that brainpower to use. Heck, I could probably outsmart your mother Annabeth." "You know I keep on forgetting that he may act dumb sometimes and sneaky, but he is smart enough to make those Symbiotes we have on," Annabeth states shockingly. Evo just pouts and mutters, "You guys are mean."

Evo perked up like a dog hearing the word "walk" and told Annabeth, "I chose option four, which is essentially both options 2 & 3\. So see you guys later." With his piece said he begins his walk back down the hill. Percy blinked a couple of times before saying, "You know I'm not surprised at his choice. Considering that he made two equally perverted Symbiotes"

Cue awkward silence.

"Why are we fallowing this guy anyway?" Annabeth asked. "Well if memory serves we are here to help Percy get caught up on his schoolwork," a sudden voice says out loud. After the brief jumpscare, Percy realized it was his Symbiote Rip talking. The Dark Blue mass of intelligent ooze had formed a rough face on Percy's chest.

"So your not actually wearing a shirt," Annabeth commented. "Really Rip talks while using my stomach and that's what you focus on?!" Rip chose this moment to chime in, "Well its partly Kroko's fault for this situation. The girl gets really wild with her finger claws while taming. Or when she wants Percy's dick really bad. That and I wanted to be able to see for the day, so I ate three of his shirts until he agreed."

Annabeth suddenly let out an "eep" which turned into a moan as her clothes changed. "Shriek! Why did you change now and into this?!" Annabeth yelped out once the transformation was finished. Her clothes had rearranged into what appeared to be a Witchblade like outfit. There were also some cosmetic changes to her hair, which was put into a ponytail.

"Good, now move your ass into that orgy, or I will start revealing more and more," Shriek ordered. "This is so unfair," Annabeth muttered to herself as a piece of her outfit disappeared. Begrudgingly she started on her way down the hill, mumbling all the way about stupid horny clothes.

Percy shook his head, then asked Rip to cover him from the waist down. Then he took off his pants cause he didn't want to have them destroyed by an orgy of Feral Pokegirls. Then he followed Annabeth down the hill. As Percy and Annabeth went down the hill, they released their Pokegirls from their balls.

When they heard about the orgy, Kroko ran ahead then ran back and asked Percy to Tame her first. Mostly because it had been a while and she didn't want to go feral. Sure she still had a couple more days before the warning signs start. But one can never be too careful when it comes to going Feral.

Percy looked over at Annabeth to see her give a small nod. With a smile, Percy said to Kroko, "Sure, let's go." With that, they walked hand in hand into the orgy. Percy satisfied first Kroko in every sense of the word, while by the end of the orgy brought her level up to 13.

 **Pov Change With Evo 5 Minutes Earlier**

I had just finished explaining to Grove's leader who was an old Treant of 150 years. This Pokegirl was roughly 20 feet tall and across between Poison Ivy from the Batman Arkham games and a Canadian Maple Tree. Her torso did have some bark-like patches but otherwise, her torso was normal. Just really big, Her arms and legs, on the other hand, had thick bark armour on them. She was happy to agree to release Penny's Friends. That is after his group Tames all the girls under her command and her fellow Treants.

Evo laughed as he agreed with the Treant, He asked, "Mind if I deal with the Treants. I doubt my companions would want to Tame the other Treants. Mostly because it would be weird to them, I also can shapeshift into a larger form. So mind if I start the Taming with you?" With a warm smile, she nodded then bent down and picked him up while kissed him. Keep in mind Evo is about 6-feet while the Treant is roughly 3-times taller than him.

At this point, Annabeth walked into the grove virtually naked.

Pov Change Annabeth

I only had small band-aid sized strips of clothing, which was embarrassing. Then I saw a friendly Draid who waved me over. The Draid asked her to join in with the taming of a Dildorina… which just so happened to be one of Penny's friends.

Said Dildorina looked just like Lisanna from Fairy Tail, although it was kinda hard to see her eyes, with her head looking the other way. The reason was that her back was facing Annabeth.

She was using several sex toys on a Draid, including a strap-on, with her wrists handcuffed to her legs and what appeared to be a vibrator up her vagina. Yup! Apparently, she liked both giving and receiving in bondage pleasure.

With a sigh, I approached the Lisanna lookalike, like Evo said, "Fallow the Ecchi logic of this world." Looking around as I walked towards the Bondage-Futanari thing going on, I saw a discarded dildo. I picked it up, taking a moment to ponder the choices that led me to this moment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my boyfriend, Percy walk into the grove with Kroko. The admittable cute crocodile pokegirls was walking with a slight limp. It looks like he "Tamed" her before entering the sacred tree place thing. Sure I am a little peeved that other girls are going to be spending time with him. But since arriving here my Symbiote has been whispering very steamy suggestions in my ear.

Looking back at how I reacted to Penny, well I can honestly say, that was all me. She was just so cute at that moment. I couldn't help myself but hug her and bring her to climax. Before I got wrapped in that cacoon that is at least…

Pov Change: Percy

I couldn't help but grin as Kroko was grabbed by several giggling Driads. She was such a good girl. It looked like she was having fun with them at least. I then happened to see a group of rather pretty Driads me with two more girls. They were the last two people that were part of Penny's Friends.

The Ingenue Pokegirl had plants tying her so that she was chest to chest with a Basilisk Pokegirl. The Basilisk girl was in her "human" form. So readers, just picture the Ingenue as Mordred Pendragon, while vines bound her torso to the Basilisk was Hassan of Serenity, both Characters are from Type-Moon.

Both girls were busy kissing each other while their Driad hosts were adding some Plant-based Hentai to the mix. I could easily see that their bodies were covered with a pinkish powder. Their eyes were hazy, and they were giving me bedroom eyes.

End of Povs

Warning Adult Content Below

Percy approached the Driads that were doing the Plant-based Hentai. A Driad saw him then waved him over. She greeted him very enthusiastically, by kissing him while pumping out some lust dust. She quickly mounted his now rock hard manhood, biting back a scream as dick was bigger than any other.

The Driad rode Percy's manhood for about a minute before she came hard. After she rode out the orgasm, the Driad went limp in Percy's arms. However, Percy wasn't done with her. He quickly grabbed her plump ass and started thrusting into her vagina.

The Driad's back arched in a silent scream as Percy released his sexual frustration. Which was caused by her earlier by Lust Dust. He pounded her relentlessly, each thrust causing multiple orgasms. Finally, Percy released his baby batter into her waiting womb. She rode out the last of her orgasms before she just collapsed. Percy's dick was the only thing keeping her upright. He then carefully lifted her off his dick and set her against a nearby tree. The Driad was out like a light and was unlikely to wake before midday tomorrow… currently, it was three in the afternoon.

Nodding to himself Percy approached the two bound together girls. When he came within arms reach of them he hesitated. Did he really want to take advantage of two bound, nude, pretty, and horny as hell girls?

He pondered this until a different Driad came up behind him. She hit him with the same Pinkish Powder also known as Lust Dust. Then she got out of dodge before the dust took effect. After shaking the dust out of his eyes, Percy pounced on the two pokegirls that looked like characters from Fate/Grand Order.

He quickly started kissing both of them. They moaned as they felt his lips on theirs. Hands soon began roaming everywhere, eventually moving to below the belt. With Percy pumping his fingers into their V-holes, he received cute moans from both girls as he did so. Percy moaned when he felt two different hands grasped his dick at roughly the same time. After a bit of interference between the hands, they stroked his dick in harmony.

After his dick was hard enough to cut through rock. The girls maneuvered themselves so that they were laying down. While still bound, the both demanded that Percy fuck their brains out. He happily obliged, first he stuck his dick between the vaginas. As he thrust between the two female reproductive organs, a few nearby Driads bound the girls' pelvises together tighter.

Soon enough Percy and the girls climaxed as one. The vines unbound the girls as they climaxed. Percy wasn't satisfied with and lined up his rod with the blond Ingenue's entrance. The first thrust only went in half-way in. Her back arched in surprise, sure the Dildorina did use dildos on her, but this was at least three times as big.

With her permission, Percy stuck his rod into her v-area. The Ingenue arched her back and opened her mouth to scream. However, the snake-girl laying next to her stopped her by sticking her snake tongue down her throat. She moaned as the Basilisk girl kissed and tasted every bit of her mouth. Percy then slowly started to move it inside her.

Now the Ingenue was writhing in pleasure as Percy's manhood moved. A stray thought came to mind as her mind blanked from a particularly hard thrust. _At this rate I'll evolve into a Damsel,_ this thought was followed by another thrust. _Well if it means I get to experience this level of pleasure… I'm okay with that._

Soon enough Percy released his 'seed' into her waiting womb. At the introduction of the warm 'seed' she climaxed. As she clamped down on Percy's dick like a vice her body began to glow. The last thing she felt before losing blacking-out where _I feel stronger than a Damsel_ …

 **End of Adult Content**

As the Ingenue's literal after Snu Snu glow evolution ended. She had for a split second a blue-green mask that resembled the ocean. Though she didn't change much physically, she just had a few strands of blue mixed into her blond hair. A short distance away, a pile of clothes that were laying forgotten nearby started to glow. The glow disappeared and the clothes seamed the same to Percy, then he noticed that they all had a green Trident inside a sea-blue circle.

The Basilisk girl who was still affected by some Lust Dust pounced. Percy reacted instinctively and pinned the snake girl to the ground. Her butt happened to be up against his crotch, once the hasty arm lock took hold. Once it clicked that her target was in the right place, she began to initiate a round of Snu Snu with Percy.

 **Pov Change Evo**

Well, this was fun, I mean after I finished having Snu Snu with the three Treants, which took a few hours. I looked around the Grove to see if there were any more Pokegirls that needed taming. Mostly it was the plant types that are still awake. Percy was surrounded by Pokegirls both awake and unconscious, there're two of which looked like they were from Fate/ Grand Order. As for Annabeth, she was having some girl on girl action by a Lissanna lookalike, while both girls were getting vines in…places.

Well, at least they had fun in the end. I mean an orgy with a bunch of wild Pokegirls in a Grove. At least the weather here was nice, like 20 degrees Celcius right now. Now I realize that even my thoughts were rambling, so may as well end the chapter. Wait are those some Driads that haven't been Tamed, I think its time for some Snu Snu.

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

 _This story is a crossover of the Percy Jackson Series and Pokegirls. Yes, this story will contain smut, so if you're too young as in under the age of 16_ _DO NOT READ THIS STORY_ _!_ _I will take this down if asked by Fanfiction then repost it once the 18A rated stuff is removed._

We now join our protagonists in their camp with their new Pokegirls or companions. Penny when she saw her friends performed a flying tackle hug when she saw them, there was much rejoicing. After having some food to regain some energy from the recent orgy in a Grove. In short order the new Pokegirls where given names.

The newly evolved Water-type SideKick told her new tamer Percy. That her name was Lara and that she was surprised by what she evolved into. The Basilisk told her new companions to call her Serena, who hid behind Lara as she was shy around Annabeth. As for the final Pokegirl, she was called Lisa and she was giggling to herself as she eyed Annabeth like a piece of meat.

After introductions, Evo brought up some things that Percy and Annabeth should have realized on their own.

"Okay gonna say a few things about your powers Water Boy," Evo commented. "Okay, what do you think I'm doing wrong?" Percy questioned. "Well, first of all, have you practiced your control over water?" Evo asked. "Not really, most of what I do is a spur of the moment," Percy replied.

"Thought so, well Percy you might want to experiment with what you can do. That involves ALL of your Father's domains." "Wait a minute, his Father's domains, what do you mean about my Tamer's Father?" asked Serena, while Lara and Kroko looked on in confusion. Though the Water-types were less confused, as their water powers were essentially telling them that Percy was somehow higher on the pecking order than them.

The two demigods and the interdimensional traveler shared a look. Evo then told Percy, "He's your dad, it's your choice if you tell them or not." Percy let out a long sigh, "Okay I'll tell them. Hey, girls have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" Kroko and Lara nodded while Serena just looked confused.

Evo then asked Serena, "You were feral-born right?" She nodded her head, embarrassed. "Okay then, there are a couple of things you should know. First we three Tamers are from a different dimension. Where your Tamer and Annabeth are children of beings stronger than Typhonna." At the mere mention of the legendary, the Pokegirls shuddered in fear. "For instance, my dad is Poseidon the Greek god of the Seas," Percy Stated.

When they heard their Tamers' admittance Lara and Kroko instantly went to one knee. Serena was staring at Percy with her mouth open. Evo quickly told her to close her mouth or else flys will get in.

"Wait if your dad is Poseidon, then why do I have the urge to bow to you?" Serena asked. Percy didn't know, but Evo sure did.

"Oh yeah, part of the Dimensional travel package. You see if these demigods here kill or best a Monster and/or a divine being. Then they come here, those equivalents will either submit or try to get revenge. For example, Serena here seems to be on the submissive side of the spectrum," Evo explained.

"Also your godly parents have sway over what Pokegirls you get and their personality. Annabeth got a Spider-girl because of Arachne and her Godly Parent, Athena. Also because of the fact, Athena is a virgin goddess, Annabeth will be attracting Pokegirls that are either Lesbian or happens to like female virgins. Which she constantly smells like a virgin because of her mom," Evo finished while directing a smirk at Annabeth.

Her face now red at Evo for admitting that all the kinky things so far was his fault. Well, let's just say there was a lot of yelling screaming and exhaustion for the next few hours.

 **Time Skip**

Annabeth was glaring at Evo but was too tired to continue to chase him in a blood rage. Evo wasn't winded at all and seemed completely unbothered by the Death eyes.

Evo inhaled then continued his little pep-talk. "So yeah, Percy here watches some anime involving water-based powers. But only after he catches up on at least a months' worth of school stuff." Percy pouted in response while muttering, "I still don't like school." Evo nodded sympathetically but he knew school was a needed evil for the world.

"Right, let's get to work," Evo stated. From there he got Annabeth to help Percy with his school work. While their tamers were expanding their brains, Evo led the Pokegirls to train. By the end of the day, Percy was almost done his school work. While the Pokegirls were now all Level 15ish and thus is the power of the unseen training montage.

After supper, Evo caught all the Pokegirls upon the education of Percy's world…Percy was forced to help them along with Annabeth.

Later Percy and Annabeth snuggled into bed, with their Pokegirls joining. Evo, on the other hand, had other ideas.

Instead of causing a massive orgy between the two lovebirds and friends. This time he would be showing his Pokegirls how many different ways he can preform Snu-snu.

Brit was bouncing around causing her boobs to bounce like in any hentai anime. She was excited for tonight she and her harem sisters are going to get tamed.

Evo led his pokegirls to a wide area in the Harry Potter Tent. Here he turned around with a smile, "Well here we are, the Taming room." Brit got excited an entire room dedicated to Taming, whooooo. "Now let's begin," Evo said with a semi-sinister grin as he sent tentacles of all shapes and sizes. They wrapped around the 'girls while holding them in different positions.

 **Adult Content Below**

Evo approached Brit, who was getting molested by several tentacles. On one side they were smooth, while the other was full of tiny nubs. These tentacles were rubbing their nubs against Brit's boobs and lower openings.

He lined his dick up to Brit's entrances and said, "Dust us, then we can begin." She smiled and complied, and filled the room with Lust Dust.

With a smile, Evo thrust his dick into her, causing her breasts to jiggle along with every thrust after. They proceeded to do snu snu while the other girls could only watch. While feeling pleasure from the tentacles but not enough to climax. They were very horny at this time due to both their own nature and the Lust Dust.

After Evo climaxed, Brit clamped down hard and rode out her own orgasm. The plant themed girl went limp in her fleshy bindings, which started to milk her enormous breasts.

Evo approached Electra, who was suspended from the floor by a mass of tentacles, that held her face-up. There were several tentacles attacking sensitive parts of her body, including one dick-shaped tentacle, forcing a blowjob from her. He approached her head while her body writhed from the tentacles. As Evo got within arms reach of Electra, the dick-shaped tentacle removed itself and wrapped around her yellow furred breasts.

She smiled up at Evo as he reached her, he then put his dick next to her face. Electra instantly started to suck his member. Evo grabbed her shoulders and used them to swing her on his dick. The thing about Pokegirls is that their bodies are made to take dicks, for example, Electra was taking a footlong dick down her throat.

Evo soon released his load down her throat. Electra couldn't swallow it all and it dripped down her chin.

Taking his dick out Evo smiled, and Electra smiled back. Then gasped as some suction cup-based tentacles covered her breasts. Evo commanded her bonds to move her around. "My, My you must have gotten really wet, just by sucking my dick," Evo commented as he lined up with her entrance. She looked at him and was about to talk when the dick-shaped tentacle from earlier came back.

She moaned around the tentacle, as Evo slid his entire length into her in one go. Her walls expanding to accommodate his length and girth. She knew that her body would accept all her Tamer could offer. Electra soon lost herself to the pleasure as an additional tentacle joined the fun.

She climaxed in an amazingly squirting fashion. Her back arched as her body bucked from the force of the orgasm. She screamed around the dickacle as it plunged down her throat.

After the tremors stopped Electra took notice of her new orientation. She was now on her belly with all her limbs restrained. Her boobs were now being sucked into a writhing mass of tentacles.

Electra's body was like an orgasmic pile of mush at this point. So she didn't react until Evo thrust his entire dick into her ass. Her mouth was wide open in both pleasure and pain. The earlier ass-tentacle wasn't anywhere near the size of the rod that now occupied her dung-hole.

Electra only lasted to a single ass orgasm before passing out from pleasure overload. Mostly due to the fact, three other tentacles entered her womb and another in her mouth.

Evo pulled out of her ass only for another tentacle group to occupied it. He took a moment to gaze at Electra and Brit to feel Pride. Pride in knowing that they both will have trouble walking or maybe standing in Electra's case.

He then remembered the twins and with a smile, he turned and walked towards them. Ram and Rem were pressed together by a single sheet-like tentacle. Their chests were pressed against each other with millions of nubs rubbing them, and the nubs growing into long tongue-like shapes. The twins were moaning in constant stimulation but were denied release.

As Evo grew closer to them their fleshy bindings shifted them into a much more inviting position. They both screamed as they both climaxed the moment he touched the twins' legs. Evo just deadpanned and thought, _I may have gone a bit too far with the Lust Dust and the Aphrodisiac caused by my tentacle's juices. Oh well, time to get in. :p_

He slowly lined up his dick with Ram's entrance, then he had an evil thought. He focused for a second and grew a second dick. He re-aligned his second manhood with Rem's entrance. With one thrust both dicks went into each twin.

Ram nearly climaxed again just from having stuck in her, with her inner walls eagerly sucking it deeper in. Rem was like a Chinese finger trap, you can get in just fine but coming out was very hard.

Evo started to thrust harder against their wombs. The twins threw their heads back in pleasure. Before Evo, they had only experienced getting felt up by other Ferals in their colony. Right now however their minds where shutting down while their bodies drenched in pleasure.

Ram climaxed first followed shortly by Rem. Instinctively Ram kissed her twin while groping her C-cup breasts with one hand, the other was wrapped around Rem's head. Rem pushed her boobs further into her twin's hand, while her other hand mimicked her sister's and groped her B-cup breasts.

Then Evo released an epic load into both of their wombs. Sending both of them into multiple orgasms. The twins passed out with a delirious smile on their lips.

After pulling out Evo looked around the tent. Brit was awake and playing with Electra while watching him. With a smile, he approached them and said, "Time for round 2"

 **End Adult Content**

Percy and Annabeth came out of their tent feeling refreshed. They had just shared a shower after cuddling for the night. Well, the cuddling came after they had snu-snu with Lisa the Dildorina and the other new Pokegirls. Speaking of the new Pokegirls the pair decided to listen to their Pokedex entries.

Pokedex:

First the Dildorina

DILDORINA, the Sex Toy Expert Pokégirl (also the Tamer's Aide Pokégirl)  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Poison  
Frequency: Uncommon, Very Rare (Feral)  
Diet: human diet, commonly vegetarian  
Role: Taming aide, sex ed instructor  
Libido: High, strong toy fetish  
Strong Vs: Normal, Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Dragon  
Attacks: Thrust, Wood Pecker, Summon [toy], This'll Feel Good, Spank, Erotic Kiss, Lust Dust, Pump, Gender Dust, others vary by individual [Note: Due to the huge number of different sex toys in existance, listing all the potential sex techniques for Dildorina is considered impossible. A few basic toys and techniques may be listed in the Techniques Primer]  
Enhancements: Toughness x4, Endurance x4, fascination with sex toys, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon larger and more complex sex toys, Poison Resistance x4  
Evolves: Dildoqueen (normal, focus on penetration techniques)  
Evolves From: Dildoran (normal)  
Once a Dildoran learns enough to become proficient with a wider variety of sex toys, she evolves into the toy expert Dildorina. Despite her name, she is no longer limited to simple dildos, and as she grows more and more experienced, she can summon a wide variety of vibrators, dingers, and other novelties, of which she has an instinctive understanding. She also develops a number of abilities to enhance the pleasure her partners get from sex with her. Male opinions on her vary: some learn very quickly to enjoy her new toys and abilities for themselves, others recoil in horror from her new powers. As with Dildorans, most male Tamers caught with a Dildorina in their Harem insist that they're merely keeping her for a female friend, and most Dildorinas are found in the company of female Tamers as Taming assistants for the harem. Sometimes they're found at Pokégirl ranches as well.  
Whether she changes any physically in evolution is largely up to the attitude and condition of the Dildoran prior to her evolution. If she's secure in her own appearance, little change is likely to happen. Otherwise she may go up or down a bra size, grow slightly taller or smaller, or change the length of her hair. More significant details don't change, and she remains Very Near Human. Ferals don't care enough to change.  
Unlike Dildoran, Dildorina is much more confident in her sex toy fetish and less likely to try to disguise herself as another breed. She's proud of her knowledge and skills with sex toys and is ready to demonstrate them to anyone who will sit still long enough for her to start whispering "This'll feel good...". Most Dildorinas are bisexual and enjoy chasing men as well as ladies, but they generally understand that a lot of men are going to be hesitant at the thought of being molested with sex toys and will back off if the answer is "no" (though this doesn't necessarily preclude the man in question finding his bedding covered in Lust Dust later). Many Dildorinas are happily lesbian. Despite being a valued Taming aide in many a female Tamer's harem, they do not covet the responsibilities that come with the alpha position.  
The trend of being a lover, not a fighter, continues with Dildorina. A few Dildorinas can learn to use some of the simpler weapon techniques with their dildos, and they're tougher and have developed some poison resistance, but they generally favor sexbattling. Unlike Dildoran, however, Dildorina shines at sex combat. She tends to show off her new Poison subtype by opening a sexbattle with Lust Dust, Erotic Kiss, and This'll Feel Good to eliminate the possibility of rejection and attract the opponent before summoning a toy and getting down to business. In addition, her newfound expertise with a wide variety of sex toys and techniques allows each Dildorina to specialize; one may focus on vibrators and external erogenous zones, another may favor vaginal/anal double-penetration, while a third uses simple techniques with many different toys to overwhelm an opponent with sensations. Surprisingly, their own pleasure thresholds are rather low, but Dildorinas present such an overwhelming offense that few opponents get the chance to find that out. If facing a Dildorina in the sex ring, try a plant-type that can use Vine Bondage or a whip technique from a distance; then, as with Dildoran, try to steal her toy and use it against her.  
This doesn't mean a Tamer will get away with preventing a Dildorina from using her toys in the sack. Some people swear that Dildorina gets more pleasure from using her toys on another than she does from the Taming act itself. Male Tamers who keep Dildorinas find that their Pokégirls are surprisingly agreeable otherwise; if he truly does not like the idea of a sex toy anywhere near his body, a Dildorina will accept a threesome where she uses her toys on a harem sister while he Tames her. Dildorinas with female Tamers rarely, if ever, have such problems with Taming, but if they do then the same alternative may be presented.  
Feral Dildorinas are harder to readily identify than Feral Dildorans, because they don't behave as erratically. They're also quite rare, as Feral Dildorans usually do not survive long enough to evolve. However, they are a fright and a challenge for most male Tamers, as they may have an entourage of friendly Ferals, and also because many can (and will) use temporary Gender Dust on a male (thankfully, it's been proven that they cannot create the permanent version of Gender Dust). Most male Tamers sell or give away a Dildorina as soon as they've captured her.  
Threshold Dildorinas are extremely rare, but it's been proven that their occurence can be influenced by educating girls likely to become Dildorans on how to use sex toys. Threshold Dildorinas are usually too busy enjoying themselves and others with their toys to mind the transformation much, though some are upset that men now avoid them like the Plague.

Next the SideKick:

SIDEKICK, the Masked Wonder Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/varies  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style foods, varied preferences, Jewel requires mineral supplements  
Role: varies  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: by subtype  
Weak Vs: by subtype  
Attacks: Yell, Cheer, Pummel, elemental attacks by subtype  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Durability(x2), Manifest Mask, Subtype Enhancements  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Ingenue (most elemental stones OR training under specific conditions)  
Revised: Jan 2012

It's a bird, it's a plane, it's... an Ingenue? Meet the Sidekick, an Ingenue with elemental powers.

During the Revenge War, Ingenue were sent to infiltrate human-controlled areas, by passing as humans, then expose themselves to evolution triggers and wreak havoc in their new form. One of the most typical methods of enabling an Ingenue to carry out this tactic was to give her a packaged elemental stone and instructions to open the package once she was within enemy territory, transforming her into a Sidekick with a dangerous elemental affinity.

Because many Sidekick and Ingenue agents were captured during the War, Ingenue are incredibly common nowadays, and Sidekick is still one of the easiest ways to evolve an Ingenue. Testing has proved that even the elemental stone is not actually necessary: an Ingenue can evolve into a Sidekick simply by prolonged, intense training in conditions and environments relevant to the desired Sidekick form. A Sidekick cannot train herself into a different kind of Sidekick through further training, but because of her retained Normal affinity, she can sometimes learn to use techniques of another element to compliment her own skill set, making fighting a well-trained Sidekick an exercise in expecting the unexpected.

Physically, Sidekicks change little from their appearance as Ingenue, and can frequently pass themselves off as Ingenue (or rarely other Very Near Human pokegirls) with little difficulty. Some Tamers have reported their Sidekicks to become more athletic or curvaceous in build, but that may merely be the effect of intense training.

The telltale physical sign of a Sidekick is the mask that appears on her face when she uses her elemental powers. This mask's design usually reflects her elemental affinity, but can range from discreet to elaborate to ostentatious depending on the preferences of the Sidekick. Some Sidekicks, especially the Luchadora subtype, play up the idea of having an alter-ego to go with the mask, and may insist on having an entire matching costume.

Personality-wise, there is a distinct behavior that Sidekicks exhibit. A Sidekick inevitably follows a leading figure, such as a Tamer or an alpha pokegirl, and assists them while behaving in a way that foils or opposes the personality of the "leader"- a solemn leader will have a lighthearted Sidekick, a knowledgeable leader will have a Sidekick who is always asking questions, and a comical leader will have a serious, often snarky Sidekick. If her "leader" changes, such as a trade, the Sidekick will readily adjust her own behavior to foil her new leader. Some Tamers or alpha pokegirls find this counterpart behavior annoying; others find it endearing or even helpful, since their Sidekick may offer a useful different perspective on situations.

Since Sidekicks are versatile and retain the independence and docility of their previous form, they are often seen outside of combat roles, performing services suited to their skill set and affinity.

Threshold Sidekicks are fairly rare, but tend to crop up in families with strong Ingenue and elemental-pokegirl tendencies, as the latter provides the elemental influence that would cause the former to evolve. They fetch good prices from Tradesmen and Tamers alike.

Feral Sidekicks still seek and follow a leader, trying to be helpful to the best of their abilities and usually making things worse, or getting killed and eaten if they are trying to follow a predatory feral. Once in a while, one pursues a Tamer or a tame pokegirl, making it a simple matter to bed her.

Subspecies Water-Type:

Splash, the Wet N Wild Wonder Girl (Normal/Water)  
Subtype Enhancement: Water Breathing, Underwater Vision, Hydrokinesis, Pressure Resistance  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Ground, Ghost  
Weak Vs: Plant, Electric, Ice, Fighting  
Attacks: Water Floor, Submerge, Bubbler, Whirlpool, Roiling Waters, Bubblebeam, Rush Splash, Watery Tentacles Seize, Water Barrier  
Evolution: Water Stone OR prolonged training in/around large body of water

Splash Sidekicks usually wear masks in iridescent blues and greens to look like ocean waves, but may be as subtle as a few glittering droplets. Often, they have lean swimmers' physiques, hair dyed in oceanic blues and greens, a mellow "go with the flow" personality with hidden depths, and a taste for salt or seafood. Rarely, they are seen with slightly webbed fingers and toes.

Because they are fully Amphibious, Splash Sidekicks are well-suited to work that requires being in deep water all the time, such as lifeguard work in swimming holes or ship escorts in busy or dangerous areas. Many practice water-based sports.

And finally the Basilisk:

BASILISK (aka SEDUCA), the Queen of Snakes Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Metamorph, Animorph Serpent)  
Element: Poison/Dragon  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human Style Foods  
Role: Combat, Hunter, Toxicology Specialist  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Bug, Fighting, Poison, Magic  
Weak Vs: Ground, Psychic  
Attacks: Draconic Aura, Petrification Gaze, Bite, Wrap, Crushing Wrap, Hypnotic Gaze, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Poisonous Coat, Poison Cloud, Dragon Coils, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, Enervate, Death Stare, Hyper Beam  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Strength (Coils Only x5), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Speed (x5), Poison Glands (Hands, Mouth, and Skin - Variety of Venoms), Intoxicant Resistance (Poisons only), Enhanced Flexibility, Metamorph (Alternate Form)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Arbust (Delta Bond or Dragon E-Medal)  
Revised: December 2012

For years after the revenge war there were legends of a large snake-like pokégirl that could cause people to drop dead with just a glance. Most of these were thought to be the ramblings of traumatized solders and unsubstantiated rumors from crackpot researchers. It wasn't until 223 AS, shortly after the discovery that an Arbust could evolve into a Kissitalcoatl, that these rumors were proven correct. After multiple evolution stones and E-medals had been tested the dragon E-Medal was finally found to be a viable evolution catalyst. It wasn't until a few years later that acquiring a delta bond was found to result in the same pokegirl. These pokegirls, often called Seduca, were originally thought to be separate breeds until further testing was done to discover that the Seduca was actually a variant of the Basilisk.

Basilisks upon evolution become very near human metamorphs. In both forms their skin and scales are no longer permanently coated with toxins. When transformed into their battle form they have the upper body of a human woman and the lower-half of a large snake which starts just under her vagina. While similar in appearance to that of a human's, it is completely forward facing and in the area of a human woman's mons pubis. With the loss of their cobra hood they regain a full head of hair, leaving them with upper bodies similar to that of a Naga. The most dramatic change is when they shift into their bipedal form. Unlike the Arbust, the Basilisk looks indistinguishable from a human or any other very near human breed. Their hair and eyes come in a variety of colors with no set breed standard. They are a large breed, with individuals often reaching over 20 feet in length but very few top out at over 30 feet. A majority of this breed, upon evolution, will find that the scales on their lower snake-like bodies will become rich a golden color but others have been seen. This breed tends to have no set breast size. Individuals have been seen with breasts ranging from a low A-cup all the way to large DD and above.

With this evolution they are no longer vulnerable to ice attacks. This combined with their high durability allows them to put up a good defense against most enemies. In battle, Basilisks often start off with moves such as enervate to weaken their opponents. If that doesn't end the fight right away most individuals prefer to use their enhanced coil strength to bind their opponents and let their toxins do most of the work. While the Basilisk's scales are no longer permanently poisonous, they have the ability to use the poisonous coat and poison cloud techniques that lets them reuse tactics they had learned as an Arbust and beyond. They are able to manufacture almost any poison or venom to date, besides Hyper Venom. Having numerous small glands across their bodies, situated near their sweat glands, they are able to create and store three separate toxins at once, mixing them on their skin or in their fangs and claws. They may change what they house, but it takes about 20 minutes per poison. Their toxins are secreted through glands that mix with their sweat, enabling them to coat their body in poison without using very much. They can control how much poison per point of sweat is put out, enabling them to control the potency or completely turn off their production. In addition to excreting liquids, these glands in their skin can also emit their toxins in the form a noxious gas. This cloud of harmful vapor, known as their poison cloud technique, may contain all three types of poisons currently housed inside them. They are naturally immune to it but may only do this only once every hour and they are unable to use any poison or venom attacks for up to an hour afterward.

In a life or death situations, and only when these tactics fail, most will fall back on their most potent and fatal attack, death stare. When using this move they often encircle their prey and make eye contact. Only very strong willed pokégirls are capable of breaking this connection. If not broken after 30 seconds the victim becomes incapacitated and further exposure will lead to death. Any interruption leads to a failure of this technique. The stronger the Basilisk the less time it will take for the buildup of hormones to reach lethal levels. The shortest time recorded has been 20 seconds to incapacitate an opponent and 35 seconds for a fatality. Much to the disappointment of the teams and other criminal elements, most of this breed don't take this move lightly and will only think using it if they or their master are in mortal danger.

In a harem, most Basilisks get along well with other pokégirls. Personalities vary greatly between individuals of this breed and whether or not they can make a good alpha or beta should be decided on a case to case basis. While most eventually learn to control the enhanced strength in their coils, restraints are recommended until it is clear that they have learned this control. Unlike the Arbust, tamers need not fear their toxic skin as they can secrete a neutralizing agent that nullifies any poisons they produce in under a few minutes. Taming habits of Basilisks vary from one individual but most have no inhibitions for taming. Intimacy and physical contact are important to the breed. Most of this breed, especially those Seduca that evolved via delta bond, are ready for their tamer anywhere and anytime, using lust venom liberally to make their tamer go far longer than they normally would. Tamers with Basilisks should be aware that, like what has been reported in Kadru owners, it is advised to be careful of becoming addicted to the effects of lust venom. Like the Arbust, Basilisks are bisexual with no strong preference for one sex over the other. This allows both male and female tamers to keep them satisfied without much extra work.

Ferals of this breed are extremely rare and seldom seen by humans. They are often very shy and will try to run away rather than fight. If backed into a corner and unable to run away they will defend themselves with their poison and dragon based moves until they can find a way to escape. Because their death stare attack requires such will and concentration to use, they are unable to use it while feral. Feral Basilisks usually make their homes in heavily forested and mountainous regions away from humans. Most are solitary creatures that carve out their own territory. To this date there have been no known thresholds into a Basilisk and all known offspring of pokéwomen Basilisks have been either been human, Naga, or Arbust.

Percy nodded while having to accept the fact that his sperm acted as either an experience boost or a water stone to Water Pokegirls. Annabeth was blushing like mad, apparently, Lisa had started doing a bunch of kinky things to her last night. Then Percy stepped in and turned the tables on the Pokegirl.

Though Lisa did swear revenge on Percy for "Ruining her bonding experience with her Tamer." She had said that while Annabeth was strapped down with several vibrators taped onto her. Lisa also had a strap-on that she was about to use on Annabeth. After swearing revenge, her mental capacities quickly diminished due to the resulting Snu-snu.

Yup let that sink into the reader's heads…

The author is getting tired of the descriptive stuff…right now on with the story. After breakfast and packing camp.

Their new destination was a fishing town about two days travel, by foot away. Evo had questioned the Pokegirls of the Grove if they heard of a place from other passing tamers. They gave a few answers including the fishing town's location. So they decided to head in said direction after Evo asked if there where any problem Pokegirls in the area with a sinister grin.

After visiting the Treants, who confirmed that there were a few problem Pokegirls in the area. Evo disappeared only to return an hour later with a ton of caught Pokegirls. When asked why he had so many he told them, he was going to sell them to the Poke-league for money at the Poke-center.

After saying " _goodbye_ " to the Grove Pokegirls, they were on their way.


End file.
